Hunting the Grim Sphere
by dougaude
Summary: Team RWBY are informed of a new threat concerning the creatures of grim. They and other teams are tasked with finding and eliminating the threat. All the while learning as much as they can about the newly discovered artifact the Grim Sphere. Their adventures follow. Note: Not all characters will be listed, just the main ones. Rated M for extreme content, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Ruby's impalement

**Chapter 1:**

Ruby stood out in the rain a few feet from the edge of a cliff overlooking ancient ruins. "Weiss look down next to that crumbled arch way." Ruby called to the white haired girl. "It's a creature of grim."

The girl in question stood several feet to the left of Ruby. Weiss felt miserable, not because of Ruby. She thought…well she didn't know what to think. Weiss felt different around Ruby, not miserable, no the rain was making her feel that way. The rain didn't seem to be bothering Ruby however. "Which archway Ruby? There are multiple, and they all have creatures of grim next to them." Weiss said exasperated.

"Isn't this exciting…oh I just can't contain myself." Ruby says in a slight breathless voice, one filled with excitement.

Weiss shook her head. Sometimes Ruby seemed to be excited about everything. "How can this be exciting? They're creatures of grim, they are disgusting, vile, evil, and want to do nothing more than kill me and drink my blood."

"Oh no…um…that's not what I meant. Weiss I'm excited because this is about to end." Ruby replied turning toward her friend. "We've been on this trip for over a week, hunting new creatures of grim. And now look."

Ruby was pointing down into the somewhat intact ruins. "There they are, the creatures we are looking for. You know the ones with weird sinewy legs." Ruby said trying to get Weiss's attention.

"Ah…yes I see." Weiss said distracted. The rain was still pouring.

"Weiss are you even looking?" Ruby asked somewhat irritated.

"Yes, yes of course I am. I see what you mean. And I get why you're excited." Weiss said hurriedly trying not to start an argument. The truth of the matter was Weiss wasn't looking at the creatures of grim at all. She was looking at Ruby, at her red hair. Ruby's hair due to the rain had taken on a lustrous quality. It made her hair glow.

"Uh Weiss? What are you looking at?" Ruby asked nervously. "Weiss why are you looking at me like that?"

Weiss was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to phrase this. After all she didn't entirely understand her feelings. If she couldn't understand her own feelings she couldn't explain them to Ruby. "Your hair looks shiny. You should probably put your hood up." Weiss evaded.

"Yeah I guess your right." Ruby sighed. "But I just wanted to feel the rain. I've never felt it before, and I ." Sighing again Ruby pulled her red hood over her head.

Although, in Weiss's opinion, Ruby's hair was still damp she still managed to look cute. 'Wait where did that come from?' Weiss thought. She hadn't meant to think that. Although once she thought about where it came from she knew. "Ruby can I ask you something?" Weiss asked the half soaked, red clad, red haired scythe wielder.

"Sure. Of course, but don't you think we should get out of the rain?" Ruby asked. Ruby slung her arm around her white haired friend's shoulder. She gave a little squeeze.

Weiss knew that as her leader, Ruby was doing her job, trying to cheer her up. The gesture of comfort made Weiss blush. "Let's go." Weiss said hurriedly wanting to hide her blush from Ruby. She still needed to sort out her feelings.

Suddenly they herd an inhuman screech. _ARRRRRAAAKKKAAAHHH_! Both Weiss and Ruby jumped. "What was that I wonder?" Ruby puzzled aloud.

The look that suddenly came over Ruby's face made Weiss feel different. 'I really need to sort out my feelings for Ruby before they get me or her killed' Weiss thought to herself. The look on her dear friend's face was one of puzzlement. It scrunched Ruby's face up to look even cuter than before. The screech earlier sounded thunderous, and oddly bird like. However the giant bird grim that once roamed Forever Fall was dead. Ruby killed it back during her entrance exams to Beacon. Oddly enough the cliff on which Ruby had killed it, they were now standing on it.

"It can't be another bird grim, those are rare." Weiss said. "Professor said that due to their high chances of not finding the food they eat they don't live very long."

"Weiss stop talking a come here. I need you to see this." Ruby said. She was standing back next to the cliffs edge.

"Now why would I? I don't want the creatures of grim to see me, do I?" Weiss questioned in a condescending tone. She saw Ruby go to her belly and crawl over to the cliff edge. "Hey get back from the edge, they might see you." Weiss warned in a worried tone, afraid something might actually happen to her friend.

Ruby upon hearing these words gestured with her hand silently, for Weiss to come look. When Weiss still didn't come Ruby continued to stare down the cliff. She edged closer, and closer until her entire upper midsection was hanging over the cliff edge. They both heard a snorting noise coming from behind them, one that sounded oddly birdlike. A grim crashed toward them. Weiss drew Myrtenaster and prepared to defend Ruby. A few shots rang out. Bullets wined past Weiss's ear and into the bore like creatures snout. Ruby had apparently drawn Crescent Rose, and fired several rounds at the creature.

The grim squealed, baring its long tusks. Its snout was leaking blood, a black viscous looking substance. The snout wasn't that injured. Blood started to pool at the bottom of the creature's eyes, enraging it. Weiss's eyes widened. Ruby must have shot out part of the creature's brain. More than likely her friend probably got rid of the creature's reason. Instead of the usual intelligence that came with being a grim, the boar monster was enraged, charging without worrying about a stab from Myrtenaster or another shot from Crescent Rose. Ruby ran to meet it her scythe drawn.

Weiss cursed, she was going to use a freeze glyph on the monster, so Ruby and her could finish it off without risk of injury. " Get out of the way Ruby!" Weiss yelled, to late the freeze glyph streaked toward the grim. It ended up hitting Ruby's feet immobilizing her. The monstrous creature then impaled Ruby through her stomach. Ruby let out a blood-curdling scream. Suddenly the figure clad in red began to cough up blood, violently interrupting the scream. Weiss knew that if she didn't kill the monster killing her friend, her friend would die a slow and agonizing death.

"No!" Weiss screamed trying to distract the monster. "Ruby I love you. And I don't want you to die." This was said more for her benefit than Ruby's benefit. Using Myrtenaster Weiss shot fire at the creatures heart. Lunging forward she stabbed through the creatures now softened hide and scorched fur. Ruby saw the life drain out of the creatures eyes, she started crying. Weiss looked up in alarm, Ruby never cried. Then she realized that Ruby was in a lot of pain. The crying was not something that sounded sad, it sounded like the redhead was in agony.

Ruby began pushing herself off the now dead creature's tusk. Weiss released the freeze glyph to assist her seriously injured friend. Ruby then hit the ground crying out in pain. Weiss rushed to her side, wanting to help Ruby. Weiss had finally figured out her feelings for her leader. It took Ruby getting impaled for her to realize it, and admit it out loud. Weiss was head over heals for the beautiful redhead.

…

**Thank you for reading my work. Please leave fair and honest reviews. Any suggestions on what I should change would be great, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Weird dream

**Chapter 2:**

_1 week ago_

"I'm tired. How 'bout you Weiss?" Ruby Rose asked her friend walking beside her.

"Well I'm not tired so much as I'm sore." Weiss Schnee replied.

"You guys are sore…did you even do anything?" Blake Belladonna, stretching her arms above her head, asked. "I mean it was practice for the assignment."

"Wait what assignment?" Ruby asks.

"Oh sis…um you didn't hear?" Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister asks with a confused look on her face. "I thought the professor talked to everybody. Everybody on team RWBY that is."

"Yes that does seem strange." Blake muses

"How so?" Asks Weiss. They had all stopped next to a fountain.

"Well think about it. Ruby, has the professor talked to you at all about the assignment?" Blake asks. "You're our team captain, and as our leader you should know."

Ruby suddenly hears snarls. Where her friends were there are now creatures of grim. Ruby had killed lots of the creatures. Yet for some reason she couldn't move her feet or arms. She looked down and fell through the ground into an empty void. As she attempted to scream she just fell faster. Mercifully a voice interrupted the scary sensation of falling. "Ruby Wake up. You look pale what's wrong?" It was Weiss.

"I was having a nightmare, or a very strange dream." Ruby yawned. She got out of bed dressed only in her pajamas. She looked at her dear friend Weiss. "I know that I'm usually the one to get up early and wake you guys…sorry."

"Oh that's okay. I just got back from talking with the professor. He wanted me to tell you something." Weiss said.

"Okay…wait hold on. What time is it?" Ruby asks, looking around at her teammates sleeping. She goes to the curtains covering the window. Drawing them aside she looks out. It's still dark. "Is it midnight?"

"No actually it's an hour before you usually get up. I woke up early on purpose because I wanted to have some time to talk to you." Weiss said. She looked Ruby up and down. Her eyes widened. "Have you been working out? Because, dang girl, you are actually starting to look athletic."

"Me no…I've just been practicing with Crescent Rose a lot more. I've experimented moving around more obstacles with her. The other day I thought it would be a good idea to try and focus my aura more. That way I could fire aura-coated bullets that would give me more lift. Then I could move around in more ways and do it quicker." Ruby says as she walks over to the bathroom.

Weiss walks over to Ruby's nightstand. "Nice duffel bag. What's it for? Oh wait let me guess…hiding your cookies?"

Ruby, looking slightly stunned stops and asks, "How did you know?"

"Honestly why is it that all you ever eat is cookies? Why are you laughing at me?" Weiss asks.

Ruby with a smirk on her face replies. "That's not actually mine. That worn brown treated leather satchel next to it is mine. Could you hand it to me? I need it."

Weiss picks it up. Instead of giving it to her friend, she decides to toy with her a little, jokingly of course. "What's in it? Your diary?"

Ruby blinks not expecting the question. "Um no not my diary but everything else…let me explain. So when I started training with Crescent Rose I decided that it would be best to have something I could carry with me everywhere, and also to have it carry everything I need. That way I could load it up with a lot of practice supplies so I could perform workouts for longer periods of time. I also figured it would come in handy on adventures."

After this explanation Weiss hands the leather satchel over to Ruby. Ruby then walking to the bathroom puts it on the counter. Opening it she takes out her usual bathroom routine supplies. Then she took a shower, thoroughly using soap while doing it. After the shower she brushed her teeth. She then combed her hair. Dissatisfied she then, sighing, messed it up with her hands. She sighs again and smooths it out careful to tuck the long strands behind her ears. Ruby's hair had gotten longer.

"Ruby once you're done can we talk?" Weiss asks on the other side of the bathroom door. "I need to tell you about what the professor told me."

"Sure thing Weiss. Um do you think I should cut my hair? If so how short?" Ruby asked only because she cared about Weiss's opinion. This was attributed to a crush on the white haired girl that Ruby had developed in the short time she got to know her.

"Just cut it short enough so it won't get in your eyes. That's what I've been doing for years." Weiss replied voice lowered so as not to wake Yang and Blake from their seemingly peaceful sleep.

After cutting it short so it hung above her ears and out of her eyes, Ruby had a thought about her crush on Weiss. Afterwards thinking on it she dressed in her red cloths, and tightening the shoulder strap so it fit snugly across her chest and back. She then donned her red cloak, keeping the hood down. Ruby then stepped out of the bathroom coming face to face with Weiss, who was only a short distance away. Ruby put her back against the now closed bathroom door. "Alright let's talk. Why did the professor want talk to you?" Ruby asks her question.

"Well, he wanted to tell me two things. The first was that he wanted me to tell you to come meet him as soon as possible. The second thing is that the scouts have discovered a new threat." Weiss said.

"What kind of threat?" Ruby asks.

"Well it's from the creatures of grim. New ones are being discovered at an alarming rate. Usually they're only seen from a distance, since whenever scouts get to close they die. So the scouts only had the chance to observe them, not discover any fighting patterns. That being so warriors can't kill them before they reproduce." Weiss says.

"Wait what!?…Oh sorry. What do you mean by 'reproduce'?" Ruby interjects.

"Creatures of grim have to reproduce somehow. How do you think there are so many of them? Now there are the normal ones that are hard enough to deal with as it is. Now when you get a so-called super grim, you don't want more of them. However since not one of the scouts have found a way to kill them they will be a major problem since they're not being eliminated." Weiss says.

"So he needs someone to get rid of them, right?" Ruby asks.

"Naturally. That's where you come in." Weiss says. "He told me he had an idea for getting rid of the new super creatures of grim. However seeing as how you're the team captain he wanted to tell you first, then you could tell us."

"Well then I shall go see him. But first I should wake the others up. They need to have breakfast. So do you Weiss." Ruby says. She sighs; her crush on Weiss was quite strong now. "Go get cleaned up, I'll wake the others. After that I'll tell them what you told me."

Ruby in her typical morning fashion blew the whistle around her neck that she always carried. She then explained to Yang and Blake what Weiss had told her. Ruby sighed again, this time not because of Weiss, but because of the new challenge that had just arisen. Her responsibility as a leader to spearhead the charge against this new threat, it left her feeling slightly uncertain as to what the future would hold. It also left her, of course, a little nervous.

…

**Thank you for reading Chapter 2. Feel free to leave your honest and fair reviews. As always feel free to tell me what I should or shouldn't change.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting with the Professor

**Chapter 3:**

_1 week before Ruby's injury_

Ruby stood outside waiting for the professor. Since the assignment had been made known to Ruby she had been excused from classes. So since she had nothing better to do, Ruby decided to find the professor. However upon learning where he was she had to wait outside his classroom. Class ended and Ruby waited for all the students to exit the classroom. After Ruby had informed Blake and Yang of what Weiss had told her, Weiss asked that none of the other students know about the assignment. When Ruby asked why Weiss replied "The professor asked me not to. I'm sure he'll tell you the reason why. But if I had to guess I'd say it's to not spread panic among the students and lesser faculty members here at Beacon Academy."

Ruby had to wait a little bit longer since a student had stayed behind to talk with the professor about an assignment. Once the student was done Ruby walked into the classroom. She then made her way over to the desk closest to where the professor sat and seated herself down, waiting. After a couple of minutes, Ruby cleared her throat. The professor looked up. Although slightly startled he asked formally, "Oh hello Miss Rose. You look like you have a question. What is troubling you?"

"Do you remember talking to Weiss Schnee? Because she told me to come talk to you about the new treat concerning the creatures of grim." Ruby said.

The professor responded with, "Why don't you head over to my office. I just need to catalog a few more grades. It may take a while. Feel free to sit and wait in my office if you like."

Ruby got up looking unsure as to where the professor's office was. "Um…professor, where is you office?" Ruby asked uncertainty not wanting to offend him. It was just in her nature not to offend.

"Oh excuse me. It's on the second floor, 5th door to the right, in the building across from the one you're in now." The professor said, providing precise instructions.

Ruby followed the instructions to a building covered in what looked like green vines. 'No wait a minute that doesn't look right.' Ruby thought. The office complex wasn't covered in green vines, it was actually painted forestry green, a color not unlike that of the trees in forever fall forest. Following the instructions further and after entering the building, Ruby came upon a white reception area. It looked in Ruby's opinion peaceful, almost angelically so. Ruby had an appreciation for architecture. Suffice it to say that the room was grand, with sweeping staircases and carved marble pillars, things you wouldn't normally expect in a reception area. Hurrying through the room trying not to disturb the silence, she went up one of the grand sweeping staircase. She came to a hallway stretching in two directions. Going to the 5th door to the right Ruby found herself in the professor's office. Since the professor said cataloging the grades would take a while, Ruby decided to wait.

Sitting on one of the two plush chairs across from a rich mahogany desk, Ruby surveyed the professor's office. Not the typical furniture you'd find in an office space. Besides the three chairs, two seated in front of the desk nearest the door, and the other seated behind the desk farthest from the door. Besides that two clocks sat on the walls. One sat behind the two chairs across from the desk. The other clock sat behind the desk and the professor's high backed chair. Both clocks were high on the wall. The time was very early morning. The professor must have just gotten done with night classes. Ruby decided to ask him when he walked in.

"Sorry about the wait Miss Rose." The professor apologizes walking into his office almost an hour later.

"Um professor did you just finish up with night classes?" Ruby asked.

"Why yes of course I did. That is why it took so long. The last class got out when you came. However since you arrived inquiring on a most important matter, I decided to free up my day as much as possible. That way I could talk with you on this urgent subject." The professor seated himself in his high back chair behind his desk. "Shall we begin? How much did Weiss tell you?" The professor asked.

"Well she told me that scouts have discovered new types of grim creatures. Due to the creatures startling ability to kill when provoked, the scouts haven't been able to discern a possible way to kill them. This could pose a problem since Weiss informed me that they can reproduce?" Ruby asked. The professor nods, waving a hand for Ruby to continue. Which she did, "Anyway Weiss said that you've figured out a way to kill them? But you need the teams help. She also said you need to talk with me, team RWBY's captain."

"Why yes I do need to talk to you. Although not just you, I also need to talk to every team captain, despite the fact if they are willing to participate or not. This way all the teams are at least informed of the threat, that way when the creatures make a move on Beacon we will be that much more prepared. One moment." The professor sighed, putting on his glasses. "Any more question before I begin?"

"Yes I do have just one. What's up with all the grand architecture of this building?" Ruby asked.

The professor answered, "Well my dear Miss Rose this building is part of Beacon. Everything here is meant to give off an air of professionalism. After all this is a high-class university. Any more questions?"

"No sir." Ruby answers.

"Well then I'm sure you're wondering what the creatures are. They're just a lot different than the normal ones we seem to encounter. They're starting to resemble more and more the regular animals you would expect to find in the wild. For example a boar-looking creature, that sounds like a screeching flying dangerous predator. Next is a very wolf like creature, except it's the size of a full adult bear. These creatures and many more are extremely agile. You can still tell they are creatures of grim. Mainly because of the red eyes and black fur or skin." The professor paused to grab a water bottle from underneath his desk. "Want one?"

Ruby accepted the offer. The water was refreshing. After drinking half of the bottle the professor wanted to tell her more. Saving the other half of the water bottle Ruby listened intently.

"The way I figured out how to kill them wasn't easy getting. I, and the others I was with, had to make a few sacrifices. However we did manage to find that these new creatures are more akin to the regular animal than we originally thought. This means that they have a beating heart. If you can take out the heart the creature dies. Much like humans. Now keep in mind that their hide is very thick. So in order to kill them quickly one would need to use an abnormally high caliber bullet, or soften up the area with fire and use a stab wound. Another way to do it would be to first make several deep cuts near the area then soot it with a regular bullet." The professor showed Ruby a list. Team RWBY was at the top of the list, below them was other team names. "These teams are going to be the ones to hunt and kill these creatures. Now all of the teams will be informed of this threat. However only these few will actually carry out the assignment. I have picked and ranked the teams on how likely they are to succeed at killing these animal like monsters of grim, using any of the methods I have described to you."

"Is there anything I should tell my team?" Ruby asks.

"Yes tell them what I just told you. Also once you're done getting them up to speed on the current situation have them prepped. Afterwards give them a speech, try to be motivational. Use your natural leading talents to motivate them. Be inspiring; move them to tears if you have to. After you have accomplished this take your team and meet me by the front gates of Beacon." The professor said giving final instructions. "That is all you may go now"

Ruby hurriedly finished the water bottle. Walking out of the office she hunted for a trashcan, she hadn't seen one in the professor's office or the entry area. She guessed she would have to find one back at the dorms.

While Ruby walked back the sky darkened, showing signs of rain. She stopped an administrator walking past. "Excuse me, what's the weather going to be like?"

The faculty member responded, "It's supposed to rain all this week I hear."

"Thank you!" Ruby replied. As she continued walking back toward the dorms, and her friends, she though about what she would say to her team. She also thought about the looming assignment, and the dangers it would pose.

…

**Thank you for reading Chapter 3. Feel free to leave your honest and fair reviews. As always tell me what I should and/or shouldn't change.**


	4. Chapter 4: Motivational speech

**Chapter 4:**

"I'm back." Ruby announced walking calmly into team RWBY's dorm room, discarding her empty water bottle in a waste basket. Blake, Yang, and Weiss were all seated on their beds. "Oh why don't you all sit on Blake's bed, I'll sit on Weiss's bed. That way when I talk to you I can see your faces."

"Okay sis. Say is this about the assignment?" Yang Ruby's sister asked.

"Yes and no. This will be more of a motivational speech." Ruby sat on one bed, while her three teammates sat, facing her, on the other bed. "First I wanted to ask you all a question. I want each of you to give an honest answer. Are you committed to this team?"

"You don't have to ask that question. My answer is a definite yes." Yang, surprising Ruby, answered first.

"As long as we support each other, I will stay as long as I can. My answer is also a definite yes." Blake answers second, not wanting to disappoint her leader.

Weiss leaned forward thinking. Getting up from the bed she sat next to Ruby. Besides the proximity doing wondrous things to her insides, Ruby was nervous. Weiss suddenly made it better by putting an arm around Ruby's shoulders. Ruby blushed, again the proximity of her crush rendering her speechless. She thought that she could hold herself together, and get this blasted speech out of her system, if Weiss sat opposite her. However now that Ruby's said white haired crush sat next to her, it rendered her speechless.

"Ruby my friend I will always stick by you no matter what happens. Regardless of anything I will be there by your side supporting you. I may have great confidence in this team, but I have all the confidence in the world riding on you, my redheaded adventurer." Weiss's reply stunned Ruby the most. It sounded like Weiss had feelings for Ruby. 'Oh if only it were true.' Ruby thought. She hoped it was, she wanted it more than anything.

"Do you guys know about the assignment?" Ruby asked her voice soft but filled with conviction. They nodded; Weiss gave Ruby's shoulders a squeeze. Ruby continued, trying to compose herself, "Guys we as a team need to never give up. And I mean _never give up_. I don't want to see any of you out there in the following weeks giving up. Going down on your knees because you're too tired, you can't focus; you've run out of aura, or semblance. None of this is acceptable to me, none of it at all. You guys need to keep fighting till you die, or it becomes physically impossible to even move."

"What about you?" Weiss asked.

Ruby waved a hand dismissing the question, "And that's another thing. Never lose sight of yourself out there. Worry about yourself. If you find yourself changing because of the way you feel, the way you act, or even the things you that you do, don't freak out. You must think about these changes. If the changes feel right in your heart, accept them with open arms. Never lose sight of yourself, but more importantly never lose sight of who you will become." Ruby paused; she had never talked this long about something so important. She wondered if she was confusing her friends, sighing she then decided to continue. "Two things that are of equal importance. Your weapon, it's precious, it can save your life, it can take lives, and it can also save lives. Knowing how to use your weapon is important. Not knowing how to use it can be deadly. We must all in the coming weeks get to know our weapons better, and how to use them better. Another question, are any of you scared?"

"No!" Everyone answered immediately. Everyone except for Weiss, she stayed silent.

"Well that's not good. You should always be afraid. After all we are human. We all must learn to control our fear. It can help us in the coming battles. One last piece of advice then; we need to prepare. When you find yourself facing a dangerous problem always find the best possible way to _create_ a solution. Never take any suggested ones, always create your own. This way you will have more confidence in your own planning abilities, and not in the planning abilities of others." Ruby finished with a hard love in her voice. She was getting to be more like a real general every day.

"Well everyone heard what she said. No need for her to repeat. Let's prepare ourselves. Speaking of preparing, what will be getting ready to do?" Weiss asked. Ruby went over her conversation with the professor, telling them everything that he had told her.

"Well if that's everything I guess we'd better prepare ourselves." Ruby said with finality, she stood up for effect. While walking toward the door she pulled up her hood and slung her satchel over her shoulders. The others gathered their stuff as well, following close behind. They walked toward the locker room where their weapons were stored. After selecting and equipping the appropriate gear they headed out.

As the team walked across campus, towards the gate, Yang said something that broke the tense silence. "Well, well, well. Ruby I sure didn't think you had such flair. But I guess it's since you're the leader. You may be my sister but you sill surprise me sometimes."

"Aw well I'm just doing my job as it is. And guys? I really meant all the things I said back there, every word." They were walking in what Ruby would have called a square formation. Ruby walked next to Weiss in front. In back walking side by side were Blake and Yang.

"How long do you think this assignment will last?" Blake asked a little hesitant.

"I don't know exactly. That's the one thing I'm worried about." Ruby said in response.

After several minutes team RWBY was now coming upon the front gates. There in front of them stood the professor. Standing behind him were team JNPR, MACE, GILZ, and MOVE. Each team behind the professor was already had their respective weapons and gear equipped. "Ah there you are. Now that the lead team is here we can finally begin. Don't worry the instructions that I will give to you will be short. However the time it takes to follow these instructions may be longer than their delivery. Team JNPR, MACE, GILZ, and MOVE you will all provide support to the scouts. Your job is to map out targets for team RWBY. You four teams must find and eliminate your own targets, just enough to call yourselves warriors. Team RWBY your main focus will be going into the heart of these creatures, literally. A word of advice the fastest way to kill them would be to go for the heart. There are other ways of course, if you can discover them. You will also be taking on the heaviest responsibility. If you fail, the creatures of grim could overrun Beacon. As parting words to you all, find and kill these damned creatures! Now move out soldiers!" The professor shouts with finality. "Oh and also the headmaster has given me permission to send you out. I worked long and hard on this speech. Good luck to you all."

The teams moved out of the gates. The other four teams fanned out moving in different directions toward known grim infestations, scouts joined them. Team RWBY stopped. The team was wondering where to go, after deliberating they turned to their leader for a suggestion. "We shall take a route that loops around forever fall, and cuts through to the cliffs that overlook the forest. My objective is to get atop the cliffs." Ruby says pulling a detailed map out of her satchel.

She traced a path that would take them through heavily grim infested areas.

"Wait why would be going near the heavily infested areas?" Asked Blake wanting clarification.

"Well if we stay close to the known infested areas, we have a better chance of find the creatures of grim we're looking for." Ruby said. "Also it would provide us with slightly easier target practice."

As team RWBY set out on their perilous journey, dark forces stirred. Reports were coming in through the scouts of a dark energy emanating from deep within forever fall. Ruby hoped that if they could get to the cliffs they would be able to find this dark energy. If only the redheaded team leader knew the price she would have to pay in order to accomplish her goals.

…

**Thank you for reading chapter 4. Fell free to leave your honest and fair reviews. As always tell me what I should and/or shouldn't change.**


	5. Chapter 5: Macropussimia

**Chapter 5:**

_3 days before Ruby's injury_

The creature stood nearly 15 feet tall. A row of gleaming black spikes protruded from the tip of its 8 foot long tail to the base of its neck. The spikes from there spread along its shoulders, stopping before they went to the arms. Its arms were abnormally long and sinewy. The half kangaroo half giant ape stood imposing in the middle of the forest passage way.

The trees on either side of the super grim stretched perhaps two or in some cases three times taller, the early morning rays of dawn filtered through one side of the trees. This creature had an odd habit of sleeping standing up. As the first rosy rays hit the monster's thighs it awoke.

The Ape/Kangaroo sniffed the air. Creatures of grim usually had overdeveloped senses. It smelled nothing out of the ordinary. Then what had awoken it? There ahead of the beast cloaked in some type of nasty spell was its meal.

The titanic Grim's food was approaching it through blinding dawn light. The, now recognizable, annoying Faunus spoke a few accursed words that heart the beast's ears. This irritated the beast, alluding to that this part of the beast's diet was somewhat of a nuisance. Their overdeveloped senses allowed the Faunus to actually take down several super Grims.

The Faunus had never faced a target such as this. Toppling it would be a challenge. Team MOVE and team GILZ were with the group of Faunus scouts. These two teams consisted of Beacon students, humans. The members were both seniors at Beacon. The Faunus scouts were skilled with their weapons. Due to the discrimination against the Faunus race, they hadn't been allowed to own weapons, let alone learn how to use one.

The only reason the Beacon academy staff had approved the scouts were their usefulness in gathering info on Grims. The mortality rate among them was nonexistent, except when they went up against a real challenge. They really didn't have a problem surviving. The White Fang had secretly provided the scouts with illegal weapons. This didn't mean that these particular, or any, Faunus would support the terrorist group. It only meant that they could defend themselves in time of need.

The only reason why the weapons were illegal was of their nature. The weapons were made with a special type dust. Dust was a magical mineral that when crushed could be combined with any material it would then reinforce it. The problem was the type of dust used by the White Fang to make these weapons was unreliable, the only type of dust that had a tendency to not function properly.

The dust was so unreliable mainly because scientist hadn't been able to work with its chemistry for the previous decade. The reason it was illegal was because it was commonly used as a type of steroid. When put into weapons the metal would simply become hardened, reinforced. Due to its violent chemistry, and to the explosive and deadly mind altering drugs found inside, it was outlawed.

The creature Macropussimia, a name devised using Latin terms for the two animals most closely related to its appearance, wasn't at all to be considered smart. Due to its size little building material was left for the brain. However lately it had been observed committing strange behaviors. These instances of weirdness suggested a higher intelligence.

With the suffocating darkness that spread across forever fall at night it wasn't hard to imagine. The creatures of grim had become living nightmares when the sun went down. Their agility, speed, accuracy, and power increased marginally yet exponentially with each exposure to the darkness. The properties of their saliva changed as well.

Strange and abnormal things had occurred in the past few nights. After their rampages at night the creatures became somewhat docile during the day. A report had jut came in of people actually being infected when exposed to the darkness living within the creatures. This was akin to the bubonic plague, killing within days, and having no foreseeable cure.

The morbid sickness had spread to Beacon. Only the assistant headmaster and a handful of other students were infected, along with twice as many citizens visiting the prestigious academy. Unfortunately for the victims, they would live longer than expected. The disease caused, much like its predecessor, a very painful dying experience. They had been predicted to live only two weeks after getting the disease.

The discovery had been made just shortly after team RWBY and other teams had left on this very assignment. That meant that at the end of next week all the victims of the darkness plague would die.

Incidentally only Super Grims could carry the necessary darkness within their bodies that would start the plague. This meant that after killing one the darkness would slowly seep into the air. The scouts had learned that a perimeter surrounded the corpse of a newly slain super Grim. Extending out 100 feet. All who where caught within it risked exposure.

The Macropussimia was considered a plague carrier. After a deadly battle with the creature in which its flailing limbs uprooted the surrounding trees, and left death stains on the green grass sheltered by the canopy of leaves, the sky suddenly darkened. The darkness suddenly began to leak out of the surrounding forest. It stopped before going into the sunlight; instead it rose to create a wall on both sides of the path.

The defeated Super Grim lay there on the path. It was emitting, what was not previously, an actually coherent version of the darkness plague. Discernible at least, the concentration was greater near the body. The farther away it got, it became less discernible, seemingly to fade, and disintegrate due to the morning light.

Thanks to the startling events tied to the occurrence, the Faunus and humans alike drew together a theory about the plague carrying creatures of grim. The theory was that someone must have found an artifact. Not just any artifact, an artifact that could somehow control the darkness plague, giving it certain properties.

What this artifact looked like was unclear. However the name was easy enough, the Grim Sphere. Assuming weather or not it was actually shaped like a sphere, the name was accurate.

The scouts and two teams relayed the newly discovered info back to Beacon, through a communication system using scant particles of dust scattered in the air. Using the selfsame system of communication, the leaders at Beacon then sent the same information along with a message back to all five teams currently picked for the assignment.

This was the message: _**We at Beacon express our concern over these disturbing events. Due to the nature of this information we wouldn't want this to get out. It would only heighten the panic already permeating Beacon, due to the sickness within our walls. The startling revelation that someone could be controlling the creatures of grim is disturbing. If it is the White Fang we might have a serious problem on our hands. However seeing as how Roman Torchwick would never stray too close to the academy, we don't really see this as possible. This artifact that your efforts have learned of could be a deadly weapon. The idea of something that could control the forces of grim is beyond imagination. We are afraid of this we will admit it. We don't want anything to do with this dangerous piece of junk. However the professors at the academy insist that we study it, and learn all we can about it. Headmaster Ozpin insists that this message be sent out, warning the teams to be cautious. Ozpin also express the wish that team RWBY know about the danger of this artifact seeing as how they are headed deeper into forever fall than the others.**_

_Deep within forever fall_

Roman Torchwick stood facing the pulsating Grim Sphere. "So exquisitely beautiful." He sighed.

"Are you talking about me?" Cinder Fall inquired, "Because any feelings you have for me other than compliance were not part of the deal." Cinder Fall stood behind the artifact hands on either side of it, resting.

"Ah…ha yeah I wasn't talking about you Cinder. I was talking about the artifact." Roman replied keeping a strait face.

"It has a name, you know it does." Cinder replied, "What disturbs me is that those annoying scouts managed to discover its true name. Although I will admit that's not as bad as them finding its actual location. The aura it took to use this was taxing enough. I don't think you have the power to handle this object. And besides, again, using it wasn't part of the deal.

…

**Thank you for reading Chapter 5. Feel free to leave your honest and fair opinions. As always tell me what I should and/or shouldn't change about the story or my writing style.**


	6. Chapter 6: Black Panther

**Chapter 6:**

The creature's eyes glowed blood red, unearthly light spilled out bathing Ruby in its deathly radiance. Currently the two were in a power struggle. Ruby circled with a staggered stance. The obsidian colored Black Panther circled, mirroring her stance and movement, doing it with four paws. Ruby hadn't taken her weapon to fight the creature. She wanted to kill it naturally. And that is why in the current situation it was a power struggle. Rose petals formed a wide ring around the circling pair. Previously Ruby had used her Semblance to place the ring, simply letting the petals fall off the hem of her red cloak. After the ring was complete she discarded her cloak. Circling a few more times all the while never looking away from her opponents eyes, she started to discard all of her other clothing. Ruby threw her boots over her shoulders with two swift jerks, still keeping motion. Keeping with the same pattern Ruby discarded everything else, literally. The only piece of clothing she had on now was a skintight skin suit. It covered everything except the face tightly, yet still allowing free unrestricted access to all humanly possible movements. Nothing but power runes, glyphs, hieroglyphs, symbols, and tattoos covered the suit. They traced intricate patters, massing together and connecting in the center of her back. This was where they were most concentrated. This was also where the most potent power symbols known to fabric enchanters lay grouped, all the rest were merely extensions of this group. Ruby suddenly realized that, even though she had all this pent up explosive power and strength, she couldn't use it to kill the super Grim. After this realization she bolted. The Black Panther gave chase, Ruby desperately need to find Crescent Rose.

The super Grim lunged, Ruby swerved to the right desperately wanting to get out of reach of those deadly claws. The creature managed to bat her on the shoulder, sending her sprawling forward. Ruby slid off the edge of a small cliff. Extending her legs and transferring power to the areas that would absorb most of the impact, she then hit the ground with a crunch. Ruby transferred power to her legs; she took off again, running perhaps three times as fast as before. She _really _needed to find her scythe. Hearing a faint shout Ruby tried to circle around going back to where her team was, fighting off regular Grims. However the super Grim intercepted Ruby, pining her on top of a sunken bolder. Pushing all of her limbs into the boulder with its paws, it then dug its claws into the hard rock for more holding power.

With a start Ruby realized it had frozen. When she tried to struggle free it screeched. _ARRRRRAAAKKKAAAHHH _the shear volume was enough to stun her completely. Ruby was frozen with fear. What happened next only amplified her fear a hundred fold. Slowly the creature opened it maw. Once its lips parted and teeth separated, she rolled out from under it. She landed on all fours, Ruby then sprinted away wanting this torment to end.

Sooner or later the abnormal creature of Grim would overpower her, then infecting her with the Darkness Plaque. She defiantly did not want that to happen. The people who got infected died within two weeks. The worst part was, all the while the said infected person would be going through the worst pain one could possible experience. 'This getting infected doesn't sound very pleasant at all.' Ruby thought as she rounded a particularly thick tree.

Her scythe suddenly dropped from the thick tree. In one swift movement Ruby took it in her hands and extended it out to its full length. She didn't pop out the blade; instead she prepared the sniper part. After focusing her aura, she fired a violent shot that propelled her forward. Ruby whipped around firing at the rapidly approaching creature, the shot missed. Cursing Ruby popped out the blade and ran forward.

The Black Panther jumped. Using power Ruby swung her scythe up and stuck the creature in the neck just above the heart. Immediately she transferred all the power in the suit, using her aura, focusing it in the next shot in the chamber. Ruby fired immediately after the transfer of power was complete. The creature's head blew off completely along with the rest, which flew off, in fragments, into the forest. Getting off another blast aimed at the ground in front of her, Ruby flew back and up to escape the darkness that used to be in the creature. She slammed into a tree, plowing right through it; she then exploded out the other side. Continuing with the momentum Ruby dug a small divot in the forest floor, which grounded her to a halt. With most of the power momentarily gone thanks to the two successive shots, Ruby didn't survive either of the impacts. Ruby had been knocked unconscious.

…

Weiss got off two more fireballs using Myrtenaster. They blasted two more Grims in the chest above their hearts. Yang moved in with Ember Celica simultaneously punched and blasted the creatures apart.

Blake finished off two more with a double decapitation. "Well that's the last of them." Blake sighed, clearly relived. The expression didn't last. Team RWBY looked around for their leader. Off a ways, on the other side of the clearing they had fought in, was a ring of rose petals. Scattered around it seemed to be ruby cloths. Blake, Yang, and Weiss's eyes widened, they didn't know about the power suit Ruby had worn under her clothes.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled. "Aw shit where is she?"

"Well I don't know. I wish I did though." Said Ruby's sister Yang in a worried tone.

"Where could she be?" Blake asked equally worried. They couldn't simply go wandering off to find her, Ruby was still fighting the Black Panther looking super Grim. "Wait I have an idea. Hand me Crescent Rose. I'll go hide up in that thick tree over there; hopefully she will come running under it with the super Grim chasing her. When she does I'll drop her weapon for her."

The group headed over to Ruby's clothes. After gathering it up in one pile they blushed. They didn't realize how much of her clothing Ruby had actually removed. Quickly grabbing the sheathed scythe, Blake moved toward the thick tree. After climbing atop it she waited.

Finally after several agonizing seconds Blake heard super fast footfalls. Immediately she dropped the scythe, straight into Ruby's outstretched hands. Blake watched Ruby take down the super Grim. What stunned her most about their team leader was not her speed, or even her power. What stunned her most was what she was wearing, a skintight black skin suit, with red symbols running over its surface. Blake was entranced, until Ruby blew the creature up with a single sniper shot. The darkness that was inside the creature suddenly spilled out, however Ruby wasn't there, thanks to another equally powerful shot. Ruby managed to get herself away in time not to get infected with the painfully deadly Darkness Plague.

However the blast from the second shot drove Ruby _through_ a tree and into the ground knocking her unconscious. Blake yelled, "Yang! Weiss! We need to help Ruby." Looking again Blake saw that Ruby was naked. Apparently after using up so much power the suit must have disintegrated. "Oh and Weiss? You might want to bring her clothes and a blanket." Blake called again.

The three friends gathered around their leader. Weiss placed a small blanked over Ruby. It left Ruby's legs exposed from mid thigh down. It covered up her hips and entire torso. Besides that her head, shoulders, and arms were exposed. Ruby looked deathly pale, this was due to the loss of aura and shock trauma. Ruby's black hair framed her now pale face hauntingly. The red streaks in her hair looked like blood.

"We need to heal her." Weiss stated desperately.

"How can we do that?" Blake asked in equal desperation.

"We should try pumping all of our auras, however little we have left, into her. After all she needs it more than us." Yang suggested nearly driven to tears seeing her dear sister like this.

And they tried. Kneeling around her head, they all placed a hand on Ruby's face. With Blake's hand on Ruby's left cheek, Yang's hand on Ruby's right cheek, and Weiss's hand on Ruby's forehead, they started pumping their combined auras into their dearest, and probably dying, friend.

…

**Thank you for reading Chapter 6. Feel free to leave you honest reviews, telling me what I should/shouldn't change about the story. Hope you all have a good day.**


	7. Chapter 7: Report of activity

**Chapter 7:**

_Beacon Academy 1 day before Ruby's injury_

Headmaster Ozpin was seated at his desk. He had just received a report from all five groups. The newly discovered information was on the super Grims, and the possibility of a new artifact.

The first two reports had come in from team GILZ and team MOVE. These two teams had, to his knowledge joined a sizable group of Faunus scouts. They had been tasked with hunting down super Grims and killing them, all the while leeching off as much information about the new monsters as possible. The next two reports came in from team JNPR and team MACE. These two teams had also joined up with a group of Faunus scouts.

The second group had been tasked with the same assignment. Both teams had found super Grims, and gained useful information. The first group, with teams GILZ and MOVE, had discovered and logged information about a super Grim they called Macropussimia, the name meaning Kangaroo Ape. The second group consisted of teams JNPR and MACE. The two groups had essentially the same report, further solidifying the accuracy of the necessary information.

The Faunus scouts worked hard, despite being plagued with discrimination against their race. They did, Ozpin had to admit, make some of the best scouts in the world. Their keener senses let them track down targets a lot easier and more efficiently, and their senses also let them avoid danger safely.

The last report had come in from team RWBY. The main focus of the assignment was them; if they failed humanity may very well suffer the wrath of the darkness plague. 'And we certainly wouldn't want that to happen.' The headmaster thought to himself. If team RWBY failed two things would immediately happen. The first was that everyone's hope of escaping the darkness plague would be greatly diminished. The second thing would cause a general mourning, and also for certain people at Beacon Academy to have it feel like their hearts had been violently ripe out of their chests. The thing Ozpin was thinking about came in team RWBY's report. Their leader wasn't dead yet, but she was close. Ruby Rose, one of the more promising students to have ever attended Beacon, was their leader. The letter was as follows:

_Dear Headmaster Ozpin,_

_We, the members of team RWBY regret to inform you that our leader has been seriously impaired. She still can function physically. Her mental state has been our concern for the last couple days. Her reaction times are much, much slower than they used to be. We've seen that her temper now has a tendency to flare up more often than not. She is still suffering from the effects of shock trauma. Long story short we happened upon a super Grim that looked like a Black panther. In fact it was a Black Panther, only the monster version of the animal. Surrounding it was a group of regular type Grims. These only served to protect or provide back up for the Black Panther, as we soon found out from fighting them. Ruby took on the super Grim, and we took on the substantial group of regular monsters. _

_The results were different on both sides. While both Ruby and the rest of us both had great success, Ruby's success came with a price. The first and very much lesser of the damages was the disintegrating of the enchanted suit of power she wore. Did you know about this? We weren't informed of any such thing. The second, and the most horrible incident we have ever witnessed, Ruby Rose our dear leader was injured. The trauma was caused from fighting the super Grim. However we did manage to revive her spirit by pumping our combined auras into her. So far besides the setbacks she has been getting better. Ruby has promise us she will feel, think, and be in much better shape tomorrow. _

_We aren't requesting help. We merely wanted to give our first report. On to the subject of super Grims, the one we faced as we said earlier in the report, was patterned after a Black Panther. It was as Ruby told us, once she recovered enough to talk, very fast and very strong. The only way she was able to kill it was with her scythe, Crescent Rose. However even then it wasn't without a price. _

_We are coming up to the cliffs overlooking much of forever fall. We should be able to find the Grim Sphere artifact we were informed about. We will never give up, short of dying in battle. Even then we will make an impact on these monsters, taking as many as we can down before we ourselves fall._

_Ruby wishes the rest of your day to be good._

_Big thanks from team RWBY._

Ozpin didn't know where the power suit had come from, although he did know Ruby had it in her possession before sending her out on this assignment. This letter did have a plus side, the headmaster admitted to himself. It had provided him with more useful information about super Grims. It also had informed him of team RWBY's progress. This would give hope to the other teams and groups of scouts. Thinking some more, Ozpin decided to leave the part of Ruby being injured out of the report he would send. No need to spread unnecessary misery and cause a panic. Especially if it would be solved by tomorrow.

_Deep within forever fall_

"Another one of the super Grims has been eliminated." Roman Torchwick informed Cinder Fall, "I thought you said their race of monsters would last?"

"You idiot. I told you that I didn't create them. How should I know how many are left?" Cinder replied clearly frustrated with Roman. "Its that pesky Headmaster Ozpin's fault that the super Grims are being targeted by teams. These teams have apparently been informed of the creatures' weakness, their hearts."

"Ha, Ozpin? That bumbling fool, the Darkness Plague will be the end of him." Roman fantasized.

"Good things come to those who wait, more specifically, good things will come to us if we wait." Cinder answered. "Do you remember the rest of the deal?"

"Yes, defend this place while you work with that artifact. I remember." Roman sighed working with Cinder and dealing with her abilities could be a pain sometimes. However he was confident in his abilities as well.

Surrounding them was very, very ancient ruins. Roman, finally getting to use the Grim Sphere, had summoned two-dozen of the same Creature. A very horrifying creature called a super Grim.

The entire group of super Grims were identical. They stood over 9 feet tall, they had the build of a weight lifter, they resembled humans in appearance, the only thing that they didn't have going for them was their clothing. Completely naked, even if they didn't _exactly _resemble humans they were too close to looking like them to not be awkward. So Roman had dressed them in simple rags, farmer cloths as far as he was concerned. The color of the cloths all bled from light tan and brown to black. Their cloths were still on their bodies, they were now just dyed a black color.

'Soon.' Roman thought, 'Soon the White Fang will strike at the center of Beacon. This will eliminate a great source of the problem plaguing the Faunus race. With the Grim Sphere, the Faunus will finally get the respect they deserve.' Roman didn't say this out loud, for fear of Cinder discovering his true planes. His plans of killing her were the real reason he decided to get close to her. After all the closer you are to someone the more efficiently you can kill him or her.

"Roman, the deal is not done. I can see this endeavor failing. Thanks of course to that meddling Ruby Rose along with her team. You may now have control over the Grim Sphere. If you can defeat them and destroy Beacon Academy with the Darkness Plague, you will have restored what little faith I had in you to complete your side of the deal." Cinder said, walking to a parked flying vehicle. She took off after entering it, flying out and beyond Forever Fall and away from Beacon.

…

**Thank you for reading Chapter 7. Fell free to leave your hones reviews, telling me what I should/shouldn't change about the story. I'm not sure how long this series will be. I'll still keep writing it. Hope you have a good day.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ruby's recovery

**Chapter 8:**

Ruby coughed up more blood. She was loosing way too much. "It's too much, why wont it stop?" Weiss whimpered. She stared in shock; Ruby lay on the ground, with a gigantic hole in her stomach. Weiss had yet to look at the damage to her leaders abdomen, for fear of what she would see. Yet Weiss knew she had to look, how could she help other wise? Not that Ruby was within the bounds of saving just at the moment, it was improbable. Weiss looked. She choked, gagged. Desperately trying to swallow back vile she forced herself to look harder. Being impaled had caused the injury, which came from a Grim.

The Grim's tusk had entered very rapidly and powerfully; the force shoving all Ruby's important organs against her ribs, sides, and spine. Although a thin layer of blood coated the organs, Weiss could still tell the organs were bruised badly. All of Ruby's internal organs would suffer for a very long while, providing she lived through this. Weiss mentally prepared herself for the task ahead. Weiss had to save Ruby, no matter what. Weiss's newly realized love for Ruby wouldn't allow Weiss to not save her. While the mental preparation went through her head, mainly replaying the last short months in her head from when she met Ruby, Weiss took out a medical kit. While preparing a few needles and several lengths of medical string, Weiss continued to think about Ruby.

The last few months since truly meeting eyes with Ruby, love had developed almost instantaneously. It had sprung up quietly the moment Weiss first met Ruby. Weiss laid out a flat sterilized piece of metal for an operating board. Thinking back she remembered all the things about Ruby that made her fall deeply in love. Her attitude, smile, face, hair, recent fighting style, and of course her body all amplified the infatuation to unhealthy levels. Weiss only recently began to look at Ruby's body differently. After seeing Ruby naked when she fought the Black Panther only a few days ago, Weiss started to notice things she hadn't noticed before.

With the medical supplies and her mind ready, Weiss began. First she had to move the organs back into place. But before that she took three white T-shirts out of her bag, folding and bundling them together, she put them under Ruby where the tusk had come out her back. Weiss then reached in with her bare fingers and adjusted Ruby's spine, for it'd been pushed aside by the tusk coming out Ruby's back. When Weiss did this she coated her fingers with Aura. She then started to re arrange Ruby's organs, gingerly lifting and placing them back where they belonged. Weiss was extremely grateful that she had studied inside anatomy, and the most conveniently the placement of the organs.

After ten minutes and when the organs were all back where they belonged, Ruby started to breath again. Granted it was very slow, shallow, and shaky but at least she was breathing. Weiss didn't let this slow her work, Ruby's slow breathing slowly started to slow down. Reaching back Weiss took out some healing dust from the med kit.

The healing dust had become standard in med kits ever since its discovery. Dust was a mineral that when mined and processed correctly would have magical properties. There were all types of dust that could be collected. Perhaps one of the largest dust manufactures was the Schnee dust corporation. The process in which they collected the crystals, and how they processed the crystals into a usable form of dust was a company secret. Suffice it to say about dust, when used it was used just the right way it could do almost anything. Engineers often, for high important defense systems, had metal augmented with it. This hardened the metal a lot, providing extra defense when needed. The dust could be used in a variety of offensive methods as well. To name a few of them there would be creating lightning, fire, ice shards, flying rocks, and pulverizing winds.

The dust that Weiss was using to heal Ruby's wounds could heal anything. However in this case it didn't seem to be working. The wound seamed to be tainted with a very small amount of the Darkness Plague. This proved to be a deterrent to the magical healing dust. The parts that the tip of the Grim's tusk had touched, were the parts that were tainted. When the dust was applied Ruby screamed. "_Ow…that hurt_." Ruby said in an extremely weak voice. "_Weiss…I…I need to tell you something_."

"Shh…shh don't speak, save your strength. Please Ruby I need you to save your strength." Weiss said in a tender voice, interlaced with restrained lust. "I love you Ruby. Don't you dare die on me."

Ruby's widened, "_Oh god, Weiss…Weiss…Weiss…Weiss…I wanted this for a long time_." Ruby said, her voice slightly less shaky. _"It was the only thing I was hoping for, nothing did I want more. Oh god…oh god…I'm sorry Weiss_." With a small sob Ruby raised a hand.

Taking it Weiss slipped her hand into Ruby's hand intertwining them. Leaning over Ruby Weiss asked, "Ruby do you love me to?"

"_Yes of course I do. I seemed to have a crush on you when our eyes first meet. Now of course it is much more than that. It's turned into an infatuation_." Ruby answered her voice growing distant as she confessed her feelings.

Weiss slowly, as to not hurt her, kissed Ruby. The kiss was light. Pulling away Weiss said, "Don't die. Let me patch you up." Concentrating on the task Weiss took the needles and thread. She then stitched up the opening of the wound. Weiss then took some healing dust and began rubbing it into the seam of the wound. The healing properties slowly seeped into the wound, along with Weiss's seemingly endless aura.

Ruby's eyes would have widened if it didn't bring on a headache. Ruby couldn't think of how Weiss was channeling that much aura into her. After only ten minutes the stream of ecstasy caused by the aura healing suddenly sopped. Ruby shot up grabbing Weiss's shoulders. The action was too much for Ruby's abused body to handle. However Weiss caught her in an embrace. Weiss stroked Ruby's back, desperately wanting too feel her, wanting to know if she was truly okay or not. Weiss's fingers lingered on the open scar. Quickly taking back the needle Weiss stitched it up, taking care to use her aura as aid. After patting a small handful of healing dust of the now stitched up wound, Weiss went back to stroking Ruby's back. Her fingers traced the muscle, outlining every detail. Weiss wanted to commit it to memory. In order to do the operation Weiss had to remove Ruby's clothes covering her torso.

"_Hey Weiss_…are you forgetting something?" Ruby said her breathing deeper than before.

"No. I have all I've ever wanted and will ever need right here." Weiss said.

"But they're standing behind you." Ruby said. Behind them stood Blake and Yang their mouths hanging open, blatant shock written all over their faces.

However Weiss decided to ignore this. Weiss lay Ruby back down on the forest floor, kissing her neck. Ruby sighed with contentment and then lost track of the time. Weiss lay on Ruby, their bodies pressed together. Ruby's arms snaked around Weiss's shoulders, she shifted on hand to slide through Weiss's hair. Ruby clinched a fistful of white hair, pulling Weiss's lips tighter against hers. With the added pressure the kissing began to deepen, then it got frantic, hungry, animal in its brutality. Weiss's hands slid over Ruby's body in wonder. Such subtle softness mixed in with lean muscles. The perfect combination. The skin on skin contact Weiss's hands made with Ruby's bare skin was lustrous. Ruby moaned against Weiss's lips trying to pull her tighter. Ruby's moan deepened significantly when Weiss's tongue shot out and scraped along the inside or Ruby's mouth. The intimate contact sent lightning bolts of pleasure and desire through Ruby.

This sexual interlude between the new lovers was brief. An ear shattering scream rent the air. Another Grim. "Aw…Damnit. I so wanted to continue." Ruby said. Pulling Weiss's Shirt off and putting it on her own body, Ruby stood up drew and unsheathed Crescent Rose. Both Blake and Yang were at her side ready to fight alongside their leader. "Stay back. I've had enough of the damned creatures. I'll send them all to hell." Ruby said with finality.

Out of the wood came a dozen Beowulfs. Super Grims, actual Beowulfs looking super Grims. Snarling they charged Ruby. Swinging her scythe in combination with aura shots Ruby dispatched two of them fairly quickly.

At the end of the very brief fight Ruby turned around. Weiss was standing there conveniently without a shirt on. Sheathing her weapon, Ruby held Weiss in a lovers embrace, staring down into her face. After what seemed like a long time, the two kissed. So passionately in fact they lost track of time for a few brief seconds, not wanting to forget even a moment of the monumental change in their lives.

Blake and Yang stood behind the now aptly named Whiterose couple. "Finally…" They muttered to themselves.

…

**Thank you for reading Chapter 8. Fell free to leave your honest reviews telling me what I should/shouldn't change about the story. Again thank you for reading. I apologize for any grammatical errors in advance, if there are any.**


	9. Chapter 9: Description of discrimination

**Chapter 9:**

Ruby broke the kiss, breathing heavily. She then gave Weiss a hug. "One question, Ruby." Asked Weiss. "I'm curious. Where did you get that black power suit from?"

"Well I was supposed to get the power symbols tattooed on me. The ones that were woven into the suit, the enchanter told me it didn't work that way." Ruby said. Pulling back Ruby looked at Weiss. "I went to your family's dust company to see if they could tattoo power runes on my skin. They would do it, for a price. However once I told them I wanted power dust tattooed into my skin they laughed at me. They wouldn't let me get it Weiss, why? Is it because they can't or won't because of my age?"

"Well in my opinion, you need just a little more battle experience. Besides that I see nothing wrong with you getting dust tattoos. I think if you got the right ones it would make you look a whole hell of a lot sexier than you are now. I'd support you in any decision you want to make. That being said, I would also keep you from doing anything stupid. Not that I'm trying to control you, I just might be worried about you sometimes." Weiss said with a note of caring in her voice.

"So what's the real reason they wont let me get them?" Ruby said. She wasn't used to this side of Weiss yet, although Ruby had a feeling she would get used to it, just not anytime soon.

"Well let's see what did you offer them for the tattoos? It obviously wasn't enough" Weiss asked in a questioning tone. "I regret to say this somewhat, but you're shivering so I have to. Put all your cloths back on and then some. I have a red jacket in my bag you could use if you need it."

"Oh okay I'll do that." Ruby answered, not wanting to either. She was shivering however, so Ruby complied with Weiss. "I did offer them money, but I didn't know how much it would cost."

"Well then that's not the reason why the didn't give you any power tattoos. They should have given them to you for a low price, one you could afford. So it must have been one of a few things; they didn't give you it because of your age, the school you go to, race, and gender. Let me explain all of those later." Weiss paused in her explanation to help Ruby put back on her attire.

The rain had stopped but the ground was still wet. Weiss hadn't really noticed the damp grass while she and Ruby were having their heated make out session. Then again she wasn't the one lying on the grass without a shirt on. Thanks to the recent rain downpour all their clothing was a little damp. However both Yang and Blake had pulled on cloaks to keep off the rain. Weiss had as well, not wanting to get cold. Ruby however, between not pulling her hood up and Weiss's interaction with her on the damp grass, was shivering. Weiss helped get Ruby get back into her regular winter attire, which consisted of a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Except with a much heavier cloak and hood. After Ruby was feeling warmer she asked, "Would you continue to explain why I wasn't able to get power tattoos while we find an easily defensible position to make camp?"

"Me and Blake will scout ahead for a good place to sleep for a few nights. You guys just trail behind use and talk it out." Said Yang wanting to give the two privacy, she had a feeling that they wanted nothing more than to get back to what they were doing only moments before.

However Ruby was curious enough to want answers. Weiss kissed Ruby passionately; it lasted for more than five seconds. After the kiss Weiss linked arms and intertwined hands with Ruby, and started trailing behind Yang and Blake.

"They didn't give them to you because you're not a legal adult. Generally the dust company, or any tattoo artist would have qualms about giving pure power tattoos to you who is considered a minor. They didn't give you them because you went to a prestigious academy. The school rules say no tattoos at all. And if you got dust tattoos, especially power ones? That's like making yourself three times as illegal. Once because of you having tattoos in school, twice because you have power tattoos in a public place, three times because you have all the things above and you have basically grafted dust into the fabric of your skin. All these things are illegal and generally discouraged. They didn't give them due to your race because they usually only give them to the Faunus. This is thanks to the high mortality rate of the application of the dust version of the power tattoos." Weiss said.

"So what you saying, is that your family's company abuses another race because they don't want to risk loosing their human employees? That's wrong. Shouldn't they let whoever wants them have them, but still take caution?" Ruby asked.

"Well I didn't say I support them wholeheartedly. They're still my parents but that doesn't mean I will go along with everything they say. You good? Any more question?" Weiss asked in reply.

"No please finish your reasoning." Ruby answered.

"Last but not least, and just another reason why I don't wholeheartedly support their business practices, they don't give dust tattoos to females. I know its stupid. However since no other artist can correctly apply them without instantaneous death by seizure, they make a few restrictions. Those reasons and probably some that I'm forgetting at the moment are the reasons why you couldn't get power dust tattoos." Weiss said. "Do you see a campsite Ruby?"

"No not really. I'm sure Blake and Yang will find one." Ruby answered.

"Ruby why did my families company give you the skintight suit covered in power symbols and tattoos?" Weiss asked worried more about ruby than her parents company.

"First of all I didn't exactly talk to the company. The people I talked to represented the company; after all they were descendant from the founders. Your parents rejected me Weiss. When I tried to explain my feeling for you to them, well they went all prejudice on my ass. They kept addressing me as Mrs. Queer. Your dad thought it would be funny to give me a suit that would do the same things as if I got the actually power dust tattoos. However he made the suit disintegrate after a certain amount of power was used. I'm sure he wanted me to use it in a public place thereby humiliating myself. Hoping I would be forever shamed of being gay." Ruby said in a hurt voice. "Weiss why does your dad hate me so much?"

"There, Blake and Yang have found a spot for us to set up camp. Come on you need to rest, I'll tell you later." Weiss said hurriedly. Letting go of their arm but leaving their hands connected, Weiss and Ruby walked into a small clearing. The clear area was big enough to fit a tent, yet the overhanging branches were though to keep off any more rain.

The team then set up camp. Lighting a fire, the smoke would filter through the branches then becoming dissipated enough to not attract any unwanted attention, Ruby started to warm herself by standing by it. Weiss stood by her side for a moment. Ruby then pulled a camping chair out of her bag. Ruby then set it down, however Weiss sat in it. Ruby than curled up on Weiss's lap and leaned her head on Weiss's chest. As the fire burned, and more wood was added to fuel the flames, they started to cuddle.

The cuddling was light, seeing as how they were both crammed into sitting in a tiny camp chair. Ruby finally from all the injury, the healing, and the fact that she hadn't had a good night sleep since starting the assignment, began to doze off. Weiss put her arms around Ruby encouraging her love to get her much needed and deserved rest.

…

**Thank you for reading Chapter 9. Fell free to leave your honest reviews, telling me what I should/shouldn't change about the story. I hop you all feel well in the coming days, peace!**


	10. Chapter 10: The wrong time for love

**Chapter 10:**

Weiss lay beside Ruby in the tent. They had, in the night, gotten to know each other very well. However immediately afterwards, through no fault of her own due to her injuries, following a very sincere declaration of love for Weiss Ruby promptly fell into a deep sleep. Weiss didn't blame her, even she had fallen asleep after the things they did. Apparently making love was exhausting. 'Odd. I never would have thought my first time having sex would be with Ruby, let alone in a tent situated within the woods.' Weiss thought.

The experience for Weiss had been the best thing she'd ever felt or experienced before. She didn't regret doing it at all. The only thing she was worried about was coming to her parents with the news she was gay, especially her father. Her father hated people who were gay. From the start he had drilled into Weiss how horrible they were, they and all they slept with were going to hell and burn in a fiery torment. Weiss disagreed with this completely. After all she knew Ruby, who wasn't some homophobic jackass. Now Weiss was in love with, and had just slept with someone her father hated and despised above all others, a lesbian.

"Well then I guess that makes me a lesbian to. Fuck you father. You can't tell me who I can or can't love." Weiss muttered under her breath.

When Ruby heard the sound of Weiss swearing at her father she woke up. "Are you in a bad mood? I thought you enjoyed yourself last night. I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Ruby asked in a shy voice.

"Oh my god no. That was the best experience of my life, and you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just angry with my father because he hates gays. If he knew who I had become and what I just did to you, well he would hang me on the cross, upside down." Weiss tried to explain without spoiling the mood.

Apparently it had worked, Ruby got out of her own sleeping bag and into Weiss's sleeping bag. Now curled and cocooned up next to Weiss Ruby made her statement, "Weiss I agree with you about it being the best experience of your life, it was the best experience of mine as well…but I don't think this would work. After all if we're going to be girlfriends we need to see each other's parents. It's only proper. And since your dad despises gays this wouldn't go over too well."

"Oh Ruby only you would be trying to keep things proper. No I don't think my parents or your parents need to know about this. We will tell them eventually just not right now." Weiss said wrapping her arms around Ruby. "I might lose you if we reveal our relationship too soon. Besides I'm enjoying myself. I get you all to myself for the next four years." Weiss kissed Ruby.

After making out for more than three minutes Ruby pulled their lips apart. "We should probably get back to the assignment. I still need to kill the rest of those super Grims. We also need to continue fighting off the darkness plague"

"Jesus Ruby, talk about being a mood killer." Weiss said. However ruby was right they did need to focus on the assignment, now that their initial time of getting to know each other was over. Weiss reluctantly slipped out of Ruby's warm and inviting body heat. Slipping her Pajamas off Weiss then assembled her regular attire and put it on. Ruby slipped her arms around Weiss's waist. Pulling the shoulder of Weiss's battle dress down Ruby nuzzled her lover's neck. Weiss suddenly forgot all about the assignment as her hormones took over her body. Weiss took off Ruby's scant clothing and lay her down in the tent across two sleeping bags. She began nuzzling Ruby, using her tongue and fingers to draw out the pleasure. Weiss's tongue flicked over sensitive bundles of nerves, while her fingers caressed Ruby just so.

Weiss decided to delay this moment as much as possible. Drawing it out as long as she could Weiss then took her fingers and began to thrust her hand and part of her arm into Ruby.

Ruby gasped. The mix of pain and pleasure was exquisite to experience. Soon Weiss began a deep rhythmic thrusting movement that only brought on more pain and pleasure. Weiss held Ruby in place by keeping a hand on her hip. Ruby stabbed a knife through the tent floor and into the ground. She held on because Weiss's arm going inside Ruby, making her rock back and forth. Ruby bit back a cry of pleasure.

Ruby heard the tent open, there stood her sister and Blake witnessing everything. Blake immediately giggled. Yang's jaw dropped, spluttering she said, "Are you two really having sex at a time like this?" Blake only giggled harder.

Weiss pulled out her hand. She began slowly licking the moisture of her fingers and lips, all the while keeping her hand on Ruby's hip. When finished Weiss stood up prepared to defend her and her friend's actions, Ruby tried slipping into one of the sleeping bags embarrassed at being caught. "No Ruby just get yourself dressed and be ready for the assignment. We're done for today." Turning back to Yang, Weiss said, "It's okay. We both love each other. I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt Ruby."

Keeping a cool head Yang responded in a threatening whisper, "Yeah whatever Weiss. I can tell you're in love with my sister. That much is evident just from talking to you. And yet I wont believe _this_ was okay until I know for certain that Ruby loves you back."

"Can you justify your reasoning for pledging never to intentionally hurting Ruby, maybe just a little more clearly?" Blake asked drawing the discussion away from threats.

"When the Boarbatusk attacked us Ruby rushed forward after shooting part of its brains out. I used a freeze glyph, intending it to immobilize the Boarbatusk; instead it hit Ruby's feet immobilizing her. The Boarbatusk then impaled her. I realized that I helped Ruby get injured. So a vowed to my self never intentionally hurt Ruby ever." Weiss clarified.

Ruby was now dressed and holding Crescent Rose. She stood next to Weiss. Yang dragged Ruby out of the tent. Going a fair distance Yang finally stopped releasing Ruby. "Okay I want answers. And be honest, don't lie to me, do you love Weiss Schnee?" The reason Yang would be so sure was that when Ruby lied she didn't look you in the eye, she was always telling the truth when she looked into your eyes.

Looking Yang in the eyes Ruby said with conviction, "Yes I love Weiss Schnee. I love her with all my heart."

Yang sighed at least she knew Weiss wasn't forcing her baby sister Ruby into anything she wouldn't gladly return. "Well Ruby we really should get back to killing those super Grims. And we need to be hunting the Grim Sphere. We can't allow someone with evil intentions use it for their own personal gain. What do we know about the artifact so far?" Yang asked testing her sisters memory.

"Right now this is all we know; The Grim Sphere is the origin of the Darkness Plague. The Grim Sphere can inject the Darkness Plague into any Grim. This injection of darkness dramatically increases the creatures physical abilities, transforming the subject into super versions of themselves, called Super Grims. The Grim Sphere can be controlled, as seen in the scout reports." Ruby listed all the reasons that they knew, "Beyond that we have more to discover."

_Ancient__ ruins below the cliff_

Roman Torchwick had seen Ruby Rose looking over the edge of the cliff that over looked the very, very ancient ruins he was holed up in. There was no hiding the fact of her black hair gleaming against the suns almost white rays. This complicated things somewhat. Cinder Fall had told him that the dark haired leader of team RWBY was the one killing the majority of super Grims on her own. Roman had learned that Ruby was injured twice fighting super Grims, both times coming near to being dead. The only way she had been able to survived was thanks to her team, they brought Ruby back from the dead after each time she battled with a super Grim.

No matter, Roman had plans for the little scythe wielder. Ones that would get her shunned by no only society but from her own race.

…

**Thank you for reading Chapter 10. Fell free to leave your honest reviews, telling me what I should/shouldn't change about the story.**


	11. Chapter 11: Grimm tidings

**Chapter 11:**

_Beacon Academy _

A merciless sun beat down on the imposing structure. A wall had been constructed around the perimeter. Apparently the filthy humans had gotten smart after his last raid on this palace of, what he considered to be, potential hazards. That was the problem of dealing with these dangerous creatures. They seemed to get smarter every time you attacked them. Grimm had also learned, in all his years of decimating humanity and driving them to the brink of extinction, something vitally important. In every generation of humans there was one hero. One last fail safe, that if successfully executed could save humanity from the brink of destruction.

Grimm had learned from these setbacks over humankind's existence. His master plan was not yet complete. Grimm planned to use his army of creatures to defeat the humans. His main objective was to eliminate all of them, snuff out the last remaining human soul. Of course what better way to do it than by torment? A strange phenomenon had occurred, strange even to Grimm. The Darkness Plague, it was somewhat of a mystery to him. Grimm didn't know where it had come from, however he did not care in the slightest. When night came he gained power beyond belief, transforming into EXSTINCTOR spei. Which translated from Latin means, annihilator of hope.

The walls, surprisingly, extended and morphed from a dust-augmented steel, to a dust augmented Plexiglas, creating a nearly impenetrable dome. Lucky for the humans within this sphere of existence, he was merely scouting out the different settlements. Grimm was formulating an evil plan to wipe out humanity. The entire plan hadn't taken form just yet, however the next phase in execution was clear, Grimm was going to obtain the source of the Darkness Plague. If he could get within his grasp the power to transform, and create any grim he could conjure up, and infect it with power beyond belief; it would mean a much, much swifter downfall of the human race.

The plague itself was deadly in its own rights but it wasn't enough. The planet he was currently on wasn't enough. Grimm knew there was other life outside the planets atmosphere, life that would eventually be extinguished by him. Grimm, the embodiment of evil and darkness, plotted toward such a day that he could eliminate all life on this planet, and leave to find more lying await hidden among the stars.

Grimm suddenly had a better idea. He wouldn't waste this particular stretch of time on trying to take down the academy. Instead he would let another take over for him. A particular human named Roman Torchwick. The human's brain matter wasn't underdeveloped by any means. In fact it was almost perfect for planting his seed of destructive thought and annihilation. The only thing was Grimm wouldn't see was that the human race going extinct, if he executed this plan. However the show would be quite entertaining.

Simply transporting himself further towards the source of the Darkness Plague proved impossible to even attempt. The reason why is because the only beings who could approach it were possible plague carriers. Any who were immune to it, the laws of the universe seemed to make it impossible and improbable to even get close to it. Grimm realized he himself would have to possess a Grim. He would have to become the vessel he possessed, to truly be able to get a hold on the source of the magnificent Darkness Plague. That meant it would then be possible to eliminate him entirely, for at least 100 days. The second time in coming back would be the same. Grimm never grew stronger; he was at his strongest each and every passing moment. If one were to kill Grimm they would have the task of defeating him every 100 days, if they even failed once to defeat and kill him meaning it ended in a tie, or he managed to kill them, Grimm would be then released from the 100 day bond to wreak havoc freely once again.

Grimm's entity now sat atop a mountain, overlooking the Emerald and forever fall forests. All he had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity to seize the perfect Grim. Then once Grimm had become this specimen, he would harness the Darkness Plague and wipe humanity clean off the slate of existence.

…

_In a hidden grove of trees_

"Now Ruby try to control yourself. I have a feeling we really need to focus on the assignment." Yang said.

Ruby stood in the shadows of three trees. She leaned back on one trunk, looking towards Weiss. Blake stood next to her a mischievous look in her eyes. Weiss looked unnerved, slightly irritated at something, and extremely uncomfortable. Ruby understood how Weiss felt. Everything had happened so fast. The problem was that neither of them could deny their feelings or what they had done to each other.

"Yang you are right. We do need to focus on the assignment. We need to be hunting the Grim Sphere. Even more important I think we as a team, as team RWBY need to lead the fight against the Darkness Plague." Ruby said.

"Well that should be relatively simple. With your tanking abilities, and the rest of our combined killing and combat experience we should be able to eliminate any super Grim we come across." Yang said answering Ruby's first statement completely ignoring her second.

"Shouldn't we be careful? I mean the last two super Grims we faced, I was nearly killed both times." Ruby said.

"Yes that is true. The first time all of us brought you back. The second time Weiss brought you back. Both times you managed to kill the super Grims." Yang said, proud and confident in her sister's apparent abilities to tank difficult enemies.

What Yang didn't realize was that Ruby hadn't killed the second one. The Boarbatusk super Grim had been killed by Weiss. She had only been a hindrance; Ruby merely prevented a safe take down. However the first super Grim was all on her, or at least she thought it was. Her team members had yet to tell her, who of them had dropped Crescent Rose at the right moment, allowing Ruby to win the fight. Without that maneuvering on someone's part Ruby would have been dead. In both situations without help they wouldn't have been able to kill the super Grims. Ruby felt like a liability, any one person could replace her. All they had to be was skilled at some overpowered weapon. If they suffered any type of injury her teammates would just fix them up like they'd done with her.

Ruby decided to voice these thoughts to her sister. "Am I even necessary to this assignment? I mean anybody could replace me. All they had to be was skilled at some overpowered weapon. You guys would just heal them if they ever got injured. You did the same to me. Why would I make a difference? Shouldn't anyone be able to replace me?"

Ruby looked up, surrounding her was Blake on her left and Yang on her right. Weiss stood in front of her, "Ruby what the hell wrong with you? No other person would work in this situation. We care about you Ruby, Yang as your sister, Blake as your loyal teammate. And then there's me Ruby."

Ruby, without warning, burst into tears. Ruby had just realized the immense amount of unflinching support coming from the three people surrounding her. Weiss's arms encircled Ruby holding her tightly. Ruby's girlfriend misunderstood her tears. They weren't tears of sadness or confusion they were tears of joy.

"Wait. I'm not sad; I'm not even confused. I'm just happy you guys are supporting me." Ruby said.

All three shook their heads at Ruby. Weiss said in a kind soft voice, "We know. We've known for a long time. Besides I told both Blake and Yang your feelings, the feelings looked ready to consume you. I had to tell them."

"You can understand my feelings?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I can Ruby. I am after all deeply infatuated with you, why wouldn't I be able to read your feelings?" Weiss admitted boldly yet truthfully.

…

**Thank you for reading Chapter 11. Fell free to leave your honest reviews, telling me what I should/shouldn't change about the story.**


	12. Chapter 12: Killing Infiltrators

**Chapter 12:**

_Inside Beacon Academy_

Headmaster Ozpin walked down the hallway not caring if his footsteps were heard. The inside of Beacon rarely struck him as worth mentioning. He simply ignored all the types of banners, arches, pillars, and tile designs on the floors. The headmaster at the legendary Beacon Academy wasn't necessarily in a good mood. The recent startling news of the love interest formed within team RWBY occupied Ozpin's mind.

Ozpin needed to tell the appropriate people about this new development. After all there was a high chance either Weiss or Ruby could die. Just in case they did die their families deserved to know any new developments, even the ones the two teenagers didn't want their families to know. Ozpin needed to send two letters. One letter, which was a simple school notice, was being sent to Ruby's parents. Her parents wouldn't have any idea of their daughter's change in her sexual orientation. The other letter was going to be sent to Weiss's parents. Ozpin wasn't going to enjoy the sending any of these letters.

Evening light fell through the windows, brightening certain areas so torches during the day weren't necessary. Ozpin had the windows opened, since the edge of the window was low enough to haul supplies through. A protective dome had been constructed around and above Beacon Academy, the lower part was made of dust-augmented steel walls, the upper part and roof was made of dust augmented Plexiglas.

Any new students who would arrive would need to be taught certain rules. The rules would be simple; don't stand to close to the wall, don't stand next to the wall, you may watch the wall but don't throw anything at it, if you find any breach in the wall report it immediately, do not go outside the walls after dark. The only time any one person is allowed outside the walls of Beacon Academy; is to either send or receive students enrolling or graduating, they are on an assignment approved only by school personal, or if a rescue team is needed to retrieve anything or anyone.

Personally Ozpin thought the rules were complete and utter bullshit. He didn't see how these walls and fabricated rules could keep the students and staff members safe. They were implemented anyway under his nose, so to speak. It would be to late to stop the walls construction, that part was inevitable. However, the obvious power grab known as the 'new rules', that part wasn't allowable.

The headmaster had refused to implement the rules. Nor would he pay any more attention to them. Attention of course that could be used to receive and process the teams reports. The four teams were still out on the assignment, eliminate as many super Grims as possible, while providing information on them.

Ozpin came to his office entrance. Lining the walls were mounted head trophies of all different types of animals. The air, thanks to a fan system installed approximately five years ago, was kept relatively cool.

A newly hired secretary sat at her desk grieving. One of the people infected with the Darkness Plague had been her brother visiting the academy. "Mrs. Rose may I speak with you? We need to discuss you daughter." Ozpin said.

Ruby's mother raised her head, staring at Headmaster Ozpin. She, in light of the recent news of the attack, decided to volunteer for work at the academy where her daughter was attending school. "Of course headmaster." Mrs. Rose answered.

"Please come into my office. We will, I think, be more comfortable in there than out here." Ozpin said holding open a door.

"Thank you sir. Is my daughter alright?" Ruby's mother asked in a worried voice, already expecting but not wanting bad news. Both her and the headmaster walked in to the office and sat in chairs across from each other.

"Since this is not a formal meeting, what may I call you?" Ozpin asked resting his walking stick against the side of his chair.

"You can just call me Risen." The woman answered without thinking.

"Well Risen here's the situation. Your daughter is captain of team RWBY. Certain students after a selection are put into different teams. Ruby's team and three others have been sent outside the walls on a school-approved assignment. Are you familiar with the threat that caused the dome to be built around Beacon Academy?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes I am familiar. In fact that was the very reason I came to the Academy. I wanted to find out if anything happened when it happened. I also wanted a reliable place to send my husband letters from informing him of our daughters situation." Risen said, pausing momentarily. "Me and my husband normally wouldn't do this. We want Ruby to have an education. And besides monitoring someone's personal life just isn't the way we operate."

"Ruby isn't your actual daughter. You are her foster parents correct?" Ozpin asked.

Risen looked up and said, "Yes she is not our real daughter. But we still care for her very much, and are worried about her safely."

"I was informed that you were her actual parent. Apparently someone was lying to me. I have further knowledge that you are neither her foster parent, nor her legal guardian. I am suggesting you leave, seeing as uninvited guests are not welcome any more within these walls." Ozpin said. "I realize what you're trying to do. You work for the White Fang. You've infiltrated the academy under the disguise of Ruby's mother. You plan to see if you can learn of the walls weakness. I am sorry but I can't allow you to live."

The violence that ensued was very brief. The now enraged Faunus charged Headmaster Ozpin with a knife in her hand. Using his walking stick Ozpin killed her quickly. He didn't like killing the Faunus; a few of his students were in fact Faunus. However the real reason he hated it was that one of the more promising students to attend the academy in recent years, she was a Faunus.

He had learned this in the most recent report from team RWBY. Along side the confession of a forbidden love, and another injury to their leader which she recovered from, was a confession of being a certain race. Blake Belladonna had admitted to being Faunus in the report, she had asked that no one must know of this but him. Ruby Rose had asked in the report as well not to mention her new relationship with Weiss Schnee.

For now headmaster Ozpin would respect their wishes. Not a soul would know about either of these things. For now he wouldn't breath a word to anyone.

…

_The hospital of Beacon Academy_

The 4-dozen or 48 people who were currently infected with the Darkness Plague were lying strapped to beds. Their thrashing due to the pain was deemed unhealthy by the doctor staff; it would only serve to worsen the already painful experience. The infected people weren't necessarily kept in the main rooms of the hospital; they were kept in separate rooms. The main reason for this was that the 48 people couldn't be cured. Why use up resources on people who couldn't be cured when you had people with treatable injuries coming in every other day?

The 48 infected people; 22 humans, and 26 Faunus. The doctors had been given reasons as to why there was more infected Faunus than infected humans. The reason was that a group of Faunus had visited the Academy for a social and ethics debate. The debate was being held in the political hall inside Beacon.

"This Darkness Plague is scarily dangerous." On doctor admitted to a nurse. "I don't know what's more stressful, treating this many people coming in on a regular basis or the fact that we can't do anything to help those afflicted with the dreaded and accursed Darkness Plague."

…

**Thank you for reading Chapter 12. Fell free to leave your honest reviews, telling me what I should/shouldn't change about the story.**


	13. Chapter 13: Medical experiments

**Chapter 13:**

The teams of doctors at the Beacon Medical institution, located on the campus of Beacon Academy, were on edge. They were waiting for the okay from Headmaster Ozpin, to do active studies of the 48 victims of the Darkness Plague. The teams of doctors had been running tests on the patients, but they needed the go ahead from the Headmaster to really start the testing. The doctors wanted to do their parts. Recently the doctors were put on a direct communications channel that would let them be the first and only ones to receive the reports from team RWBY. Their job was to comb through the reports and find what to tell the headmaster and the rest of the school, as well as others. This way the all the doctors could get the information that they needed, and keep panic from spreading.

So far team RWBY had sent 4 reports. The 4th was of great concern to the teams of doctors. A brief passage from the report explained the reason for their distress:

"_We regret to inform you that Ruby has been infected with the Darkness Plague. At this moment we don't know how to stop this horrible disease. The only thing that seems to be keeping the pain from consuming Ruby is drug injections. Weiss, who is still giving the drug doses to Ruby, explained what she uses to concoct the mix;_ (In this part of the report a long and wordy list of scientific chemicals developed by the medical branch of the Schnee dust company is listed) _we are sure you will be able to make sense of this. When you have taken the list and found a 'finale' version you need to send Weiss a copy of the new formula so she can keep injecting Ruby._"

The list of chemicals was long and appeared meaningless to someone who wasn't in practice of medicine. The chemicals on the list contained a drug only found when working with the X list; which was inside the vastly unexplored realm of dust medicine.

The teams of doctors were unanimous in the decision to separate into two groups to work on the experiments. The first group would work on the 'finale' formula. The second group would conduct the testing on the infected victims, the ones afflicted with the Darkness Plague. Both groups of doctors needed the secrecy that only a go ahead from Headmaster Ozpin would provide.

"Well this sucks. Why doesn't he just approve it already?" Asked a doctor appointed leader of Group 1, a body builder on the slim side.

"I sure as hell don't know." A woman answered sipping a mug of dust stimulant, similar to coffee except the body never built up a tolerance and it wouldn't stain her white lab coat when spilled after an accident. She stood taller than most with dark brown hair pulled mercilessly into a tight bun. Putting down her cup she continued, clearly she was the head doctor, "Based on my professional experience I say we go ahead with both projects. We should keep them secret from anyone and everyone. Except the 48 Darkness Plague victims and us the group of 96 doctors. We need to keep this hidden from the headmaster, or else we could all be fired."

There seemed to be a general agreement among the doctors. There was a unanimous approval to conduct both experiments.

_East labs, formula experiment_

"Easy. You're going to want to take it easy with those vials of liquid healing dust." The assigned lead doctor called out.

The formula 'finale' was making excellent progress. The list of chemicals in the report was actually a disguised message on how to liquefy healing dust. The process of liquefying dust was unheard of. Apparently the medical branch of the Schnee dust company, only a few months ago, had made a breakthrough and discovered the method to creating LHD*13. The drug wasn't mentioned in team RWBY's report. Weiss had stolen the formula from her family's company, and had been using it to treat Ruby. A second report had been encoded into the fake list of chemicals informing the doctors of this.

The most recent vials of LHD*13 were placed onto the counter. The head doctor walked over inspecting them, a total of 48 vials. All 48 of those vials would have to be sent back to where they were needed most. Due to lack of a better option of transporting the LHD*13 the doctors had hired a mercenary to do the job.

Sebastian Ferrum walked in the door. He eyed the vials, "That is more vials than I expected." Sebastian said picking his words carefully; he was a White Fang mercenary, a Faunus, defiantly not welcome here.

"Just carry out your job and nothing else." Warned the head doctor.

Sebastian sighed. He then walked over to the vials, and began putting them into his backpack. Taking all of the vials, Sebastian then made his way out of Beacon and onto a short rout through forever fall which would lead him to the ancient Faunus ruins where Roman Torchwick was currently holed up. Making Roman tell Sebastian where Ruby was would be no problem. After all Roman had the Grim Sphere, which could direct the user to the precise location of anything and anyone infected with the Darkness Plague. The mercenary would use this method to get the drugs back to the infected person he had been paid to deliver to. Roman was the supposed leader of the White Fan, Sebastian was a member, and things would work in his favor when transporting the vials.

_West medical holding rooms, 48 infected test subject run_

The tests were performed with small dosages of LHD*13. After said dosage of the drug, infected victims would no longer exhibit signs of the plague externally. One could no longer tell from the outside if the infected victims had actually been afflicted with the Darkness Plague. However the inside was where the most information was gathered, and where the most problems lay waiting. The infection was still working the system; effects didn't show unless the plague had spread to the whole body. This meant that while the pain was temporarily relieved, the victim still had two weeks to live. That was the case unless a cure could be found. The only plausible way for that to happen would be to find the source of the Darkness Plague. Perhaps if one were to find the source they could develop a cure.

The last thing team RWBY said in their 4th report was that their leader Ruby had been infected with the Darkness Plague for 2 days now. During both days Weiss had injected Ruby with the dug without her knowing. The doctors decided to continue their testing/experiments in secret.

_The encampment of team RWBY_

Weiss watched Ruby with a heavy heart. Ruby was infected with the Darkness Plague and she didn't know it; Weiss hadn't gotten around to telling her. But Weiss had to tell Ruby, so she did. Walking up to Ruby, Weiss said in a sad voice, "Ruby you're infected with the Darkness Plague."

"Oh shit that's bad. That is really bad. When was I infected? And how come I haven't felt any pain?" Ruby asked, clearly surprised and dismayed at the news.

"You were infected two days ago, when the Boarbatusk impaled you. I've been injecting some drugs into your system to stop the pain. I used healing dust and my aura, which created the drug. When using aura to melt the healing dust it limits how much you can create, and drains your aura in about 10 minutes or so. The drug is called Liquid Healing Dust Category Thirteen, or better known as LHD*13." Weiss explained to Ruby. They both went back to the tent and sat cross-legged facing each other. "There is a term used while performing this process. But first let me clarify something. When you melt healing dust it gives you a euphoric rush. The term used to describe when your aura runs out and the euphoric rush suddenly ends; it's called sopped."

"How long do the effects of the drug last?" Ruby asked.

"They last 24 hours. That means you need another dose every afternoon. As long as I have enough healing dust you should be fine, for now. You do still have 12 days left." Weiss said.

"Thank you Weiss. I'm grateful that you took the time to do this. At first, before you told me, I didn't know I was infected. I thought I was having the best time in my life, which I was, finally being able to express my feelings to you and for you to return them was and is beyond belief. Now I know it was all you, you kept the pain at bay, thank you again Weiss." Ruby said a note of gratitude in her voice. "Now then, can we go kill some more super Grims?"

"As many as we need to." Weiss replied. "And as many as you are able to."

…

**Thank you for reading Chapter 13. Fell free to leave your honest reviews, telling me what I should/shouldn't change about the story.**


	14. Chapter 14: Sebastian Ferrum

**Chapter 14:**

_3 days past since Ruby's infection_

Sebastian Ferrum walked in the shade of the trees. In the middle of the forest path stretched open ground. Not that anyone was around to see him at the moment; Sebastian just didn't like moving away from the safety of the shadows, he preferred to stay hidden. He stopped, another Grim was coming toward him.

The approaching Grim was a particularly rabid looking Boarbatusk. Sebastian brought out his weapon, which resembled a crossbow, and blew the Boarbatusk's head clean off with an explosive bolt. Sebastian then stepped over the body and kept moving. A line of bodies stretched for miles behind him. Apparently Roman didn't want Sebastian getting anywhere near him. This became more evident as time passed, the creatures looked really strange, seemingly thrown together in a rush. Also the Grims knew exactly where to find Sebastian.

Clearly Roman wanted to steer him away from the ruins, however Sebastian wasn't the type of person to quit on a paying client. Sebastian was after all a mercenary. And when you're a mercenary you never quit an assignment, as long as you get paid the right amount.

Sebastian hadn't faced a super Grim yet. That fact soon became irrelevant. Sebastian saw, at least from this distance, a 15 feet tall Beowulf. The massive and agile monster was clearly a super Grim. Seeing its target the Beowulf charged forward.

The light of day wasn't going to last much longer; Sebastian didn't have time to avoid this creature. Dodging to the middle of the path, Sebastian brought out his weapon, this time transforming it into a powerful longbow. Pulling the string back the mercenary shot an arrow into the Beowulf's thigh. The Beowulf howled, clearly not expecting the sudden pain that came with the arrowhead piercing its leg. Snarling, the Beowulf lunged swiping at the mercenary. Sebastian dodged to the side getting off another shot; this time it hit the Beowulf's wrist, disabling the creature's hand. Once nightfall came all of the Beowulf's injuries would heal. Sebastian needed to inflict as much damage before then. Aiming higher than before, he shot and lodged another arrow in the crook of the Beowulf's arm. Now furious with rage the Grim charged forward, trying to pick up Sebastian, who simply sidestepped the Grim's charges. Sebastian shot more and more arrows into the creature as he sidestepped the furious attacks.

Unfortunately for the mercenary nightfall came. Sebastian Ferrum, in his last moments got to witness a super Grim get infected with the Darkness Plague. The process was frightening to behold.

A great mist of darkness seemed to rise from the forest floor; all of it was converging on the Beowulf. The particles of the Darkness Plague entered into the body of the Beowulf, giving it new and renewed life. With the added vitality, the Beowulf then began to extract the arrows from his body, and the wounds inflicted by them healing of their own accord. Sebastian realized with horror that he himself was now in grave danger. Taking the necessary action he placed his satchel containing the drug LHD*13, which would be used to remove the pain from the experience of being infected, behind him so it wouldn't be harmed when the creature attacked. The Beowulf, now recovered, swooped upon the mercenary and killed him. The Beowulf then walked off towards the cliffs of MaArr, the ancient Faunus king who once ruled the land. The pack of vitally important drugs was clutched of the Beowulf's hand.

_Team RWBY's encampment_

"Do you feel any different?" Weiss asked Ruby. They were both standing, along with Yang and Blake in what used to be their campsite. They had taken it down in preparation for the coming battle with the super Grims.

"I feel like I have a lot more aura than I'm supposed to. The aura inside me seems dark yet abundant." Ruby replied, it was now nighttime.

"You shouldn't worry too much. I once read somewhere, _'the power inside man doesn't make them good or evil, how they choose to use it decides their morals.'_ So just try and use this new aura for good not evil, and you should be fine." Blake said.

Ruby nodded understanding her teammates advice, sighing Ruby said, "The only thing that I could think for using this would be to use it to coat my bullets with aura."

Team RWBY then agreed to go hunting. Weiss brought the last three vials of LHD*13 along just in case. They walked along the same path they used to get to the clearing, the one that lead back to the cliff. As they walked the remaining clouds in the night sky vanished. The half mood shone bright, providing just enough light to illuminate the path ahead. Coming upon the cliffs, the teammates spotted a Grim weaving through the trees a distance off. This particular Grim was a Beowulf. Ruby got into a snipers position at the edge of the cliff. Taking out a rarely used scope, Ruby attached it to her rifle. Zooming in on the creature Ruby could see that it was indeed a Beowulf. Charging up her first shot with tainted aura, Ruby sighted the creature's torso and fired.

The resulting blast propelled a dark streak of energy that hit the Beowulf in the side. Although the shot being fired was silent, the creature still saw it coming and twisted to avoid getting hit in the heart. It was however not fast enough to avoid it completely, a certain area of fur was burned off, and the skin was raw. The Beowulf screamed and rushed towards the 100-foot high cliffs. Ruby suspected that she was the only one who heard anything. The night seemed to afford her some Faunus like senses, only they were greatly enhanced and amplified. The Beowulf now a short distance away from the cliffs Jumped. Ruby shot an aura bullet into the creature's side. Despite the painful agony the Beowulf must be in, it still managed to land on the cliff face, digging its claws in for solid purchase.

Ruby, taking aim, shot two more aura bullets at the Beowulf. They both went into the left eye, which upon impact the eyelid merely covered up the eye. That was until Ruby, coating the next bullet with her darker aura, fired another shot into the Beowulf's face right between the eyes. The shot, more penetrating and explosive, sank half an inch into the hide and tissue of the Beowulf. An explosion detonated. After the smoke dissipated Ruby could see the Beowulf was now blind, yet it was still climbing the cliff. Standing up she aimed down the cliff. Ruby fired several shots; one caught the creature about half way up the cliff. The resulting impact should have taken off the creature's arm.

And yet the Beowulf kept advancing, realizing what she had to do Ruby called to her teammates to come find her afterwards. Ruby taking a few brave steps walked forward and fell off the cliff hurling herself towards the Beowulf. With one final leap the Grim launched himself toward Ruby. A giant hand caught Ruby enclosing her in a tight grip. After several agonizing seconds, in which time Ruby thought about all that was left undone and unsaid in her life, then after a painful squeezing pressure her world abruptly faded to black.

The Beowulf now that it accomplished its mission, fled. It had been sent with specific instructions; Find the 48 vials of LHD*13 and the girl Ruby. Bring them both back to where I am hiding. The one who had sent the creature was Roman Torchwick. Who had planned and perfectly executed a scheme that would get Ruby to him and thanks to the vials he would be able to genetically engineer a more serious and deadly Darkness Plague.

Team RWBY stared down the cliffs into the forest, plans of rescue running through their heads. They needed to get their leader back. Apparently when Ruby fought Grims during the night she couldn't kill them, that or this one just couldn't be defeated at all. Blake, Yang, and Weiss were all in agreement to go after Ruby and save her, no matter what the cost may be.

…

**Thank you for reading Chapter 14. Fell free to leave your honest reviews, telling me what I should/shouldn't change about the story.**


	15. Season 1 finale: Ozpin's journey

**Chapter 15:**

Headmaster Ozpin made a decision. He finally decided to walk among the shadows, and get his hands dirty for a change. Not that he wanted to be shunned by society; its just he had work to do. Ozpin had decided in his mind, 'enough of this shit! I am sick and tired of things going on under my nose.' So the headmaster decided to investigate where all these things came from. Only mentioning a few was, who authorized the building of the walls? And what brainless piece of shit would dare to undermine his authority at the academy?

Ozpin had been the Headmaster at Beacon Academy for a long time. Not once in all those years had any thing or person ever threatened the safety of the students in attendance. Further solidifying the fact of him being just so fucking awesome at his job was this; when someone else besides him tried a different method to protect the Academy, using of course an idea that wasn't his, the performed a perfectly executed failure.

Ozpin was composing his notes, he liked to take them and then burn them in the fire. Writing was sort of pointless when you had more important things to worry about. Like who the fuck let a grim inside the school grounds and let it infect 22 humans and 26 Faunus? Something was up. Ozpin had a gut feeling that something needed to be done around here. And he being the Headmaster should be able to do it.

The only piece of evidence the Headmaster could go off of was Ruby. Not necessarily the all amazing soon to be warrior herself, merely where the hell she got a Class 0 Power Suit. Those fucking things were rare as shit that actually smelled good.

Ozpin used this analogy because he had once gone to the local desert. Upon going there he discovered a live non-Grim sphinx. Now that creature's shit actually, and this shocked the Headmaster at the time as much as it did now thinking about it, really good. He didn't want to think about the descriptive scrolls he had found, and read. They had outlined in explicit detail what the locals did with sphinx shit.

Very disgusting and disturbing, yet highly intriguing, 'I mean who wouldn't want to learn more about shit that actually smelled really good?' Ozpin though to himself, as he began feeding his fire with all the burnable materials he could get his hands on, except for his desk, chair, and walking stick.

The forms and papers he was burning were from the Schnee Dust Corporation. After digging through some files, Ozpin discovered a transaction report. What was intriguing was that the report was filed under the fabric enchanter of the Schnee Dust Corporation. Suddenly Ozpin came upon the actual files, in the midst of the burnable material he was feeding to his fire. For the sake of recapping, and refreshing his memory, Ozpin decided to read them all over again.

The first item was an ancient manila folder. Inside of it was a transcript establishing the Schnee Fabric Enchanters Association, and a poster. The poster read,

_**There is no better way for the Schnee Dust Corporation to express hopeful wishing than to hire you, a group of prospecting Faunus. When we at the Corporation learned of your races remarkable ability to enchant fabric, well we were at first stunned to silence. Not anymore! We have decided that as a company we need to expand, and we need your help. Join us and have a wonderful experience. All we want is for you to express and practice you abilities. Doesn't that sound like the opportunity of a lifetime? If it does then come join us and become the official workforce of the SFEA, we hope you will recommend working with us to your friends.** _

This document was blatant and scandalous slave labor. Telling a race of people to work under you and not mentioning benefits of any kind, work type, salary, work conditions, or an employee commitment policy was discrimination. Headmaster Ozpin had finally found a reliable lead to investigate, it would be like taking down two targets with a well planned and executed attack. On one hand Ozpin would be able to do some more of his job, protecting the Academy. On another hand Ozpin would be able to investigate where Ruby had gotten the Class 0 Power Suit.

Over the next two hours Headmaster Ozpin prepared himself to leave Beacon and find the headquarters of the Fabric Enchanters. This would be a long journey, and would hopefully provide the answers he was looking for. After Ozpin had finished preparations he set out.

The journey took him close to skirting the edge of the Desert Vanitate, which was vastly unexplored. Passing an oasis situated between two immense half sunken monoliths of stone, the headmaster suddenly stopped. At first Ozpin couldn't find the reason for his abrupt stop, then he saw indistinct tracks leading off into the desert. The footprints were oddly small, almost childlike.

The Headmaster suddenly had a revelation. A thought entered his head suggesting that Ruby had come this way to get the Class 0 Power Suit; this was a well-known Schnee Dust Corporation testing sight. Deciding to save himself some time trying to find the actually location himself, Ozpin decided he would go in Ruby's direction. Only logic could be used it situations such as this.

The next leg of the journey took the Headmaster across a very long expanse of flat desert. Not knowing exactly how Ruby managed to make the journey, Ozpin decided to press on. The crossing of Desert Vanitate took nearly 5 days and 4 nights.

This of course starved and dehydrated Ozpin. When Ozpin came upon a large self sustaining farm, he didn't hesitate to kill a few of the animals, and cook them for his meal. Nor did Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon Academy flinch to steal from a well to get a drink.

Ozpin left the farm in the perfect condition it was in before he came, despite the few missing livestock, nothing weird would get out, and nothing would be reported to any living soul.

After the brief stop to recuperate, Ozpin continued to press forward. Each day that passed meant one more day closer to Ruby's death. The now infamous leader of team RWBY had less than 8 days left to live. Ozpin wanted to help in all the ways that he could. One of the reasons he took on this journey was to become and expert tattoo artist. Not only that he wanted to become the best tattoo artist.

After he got to the headquarters Ozpin had decided to steal some transport. After all once he learned to graft the magical properties of dust onto the skin, he wanted to find Ruby. If the headmaster managed to pull this off before the leader of team RWBY died, the Journey wouldn't be a waste of time.

It was mid afternoon when Ozpin first sighted the Schnee Dust Enchanters HQ. Due to it still being some distance away, Ozpin took out some high tech binoculars. Zooming in on the structure, again treating the architecture with the same distance he treated Beacon's architecture with, Ozpin found the security to be nonexistent. Supposedly some security would be in place for such an important establishment, the people who ran the place apparently thought that the remoteness and the high chances of not surviving the journey to reach it were guardians enough.

However no guardians could stop Headmaster Ozpin when he intended to go somewhere. No one person could keep him from any information that he desired. The case with the Schnee Dust Enchantment HQ was no different from any other.

Reaching the building Ozpin considered his entry options. He could go in through the front doors, if such a place had any. Any skylights would be convenient; all he would need was a simple low power blast charge to gain entry. If Ozpin found any doors that couldn't have their locks picked, then he would have to plant Highly Explosive C4 Dust Bombs. These explosives could blow any door off its hinges, that meant all Ozpin had to do was find a door in order to gain entry to the building.

Circling the building Ozpin found only one entrance, a 5-foot thick door made of solid steel. Thankfully the door wasn't made of dust augmented metal, or Ozpin would have to use up a lot more of the explosives he brought with him to open it. Ozpin had with him a large combat carrier bag; it allowed him to carry a few hundred pounds of ordinance and sill able to travel.

Thanks to the three hours a day for the past 30 years spent working out Ozpin was able to carry tremendous weight over such a long distance without stopping. Taking the bag off, Ozpin unzipped it and began to extract the explosives. Taking out four small and one medium explosive packet he placed them on the door. Ozpin linked all five bombs to go off at the same time of the activation of the switch he held in his hand.

Taking the bag and retreating back several hundred steps, Ozpin crouched preparing himself, needing time to formulate a plan. Ozpin took out a high caliber dust powered AK-47 assault rifle. The weapon was and looked like it could take on an army when used properly. The weapons power supply that provided the ammunition had an absurdly high cap point. Before going on the journey Ozpin used the money he had been saving to have the power supply stocked up all the way, and then sealed with a replenishing spell that wouldn't ware out for at least a couple hundred years. This would be Ozpin's main offensive force; it would also be what he used to threaten the doctors and any security personnel within the building.

Taking the weapon is his right hand and the explosive detonator in his left hand Ozpin breathed deeply. Looking at the building itself wouldn't reveal the actual size; its true size would be underground. This meant the actual dimensions of the building would be a lot larger than what is seen on the surface. Flipping the safety of his weapon off, and putting his finger above the switch of the explosives detonator Ozpin counted to thirty.

Once the countdown was complete Ozpin activated the switch. A massive explosion completely annihilated the silence, leaving no doubt to anyone inside the building that someone had just arrived. Once the smoke cleared, a gaping hole stood where the door should have been, in its place there was nothing except scorched half melted metal walls. The C4 dust bombs could create intense heat that could incinerate anything within a 15-foot radius when detonated. Since the door was only 5 feet thick it was completely destroyed, no traces of it remained. This would make for an easier getaway than what Ozpin had been expecting.

The bag was now strapped to Ozpin's back. Raising the assault rifle Ozpin advanced through the entrance. Sweeping his gaze from side to side Ozpin saw no one in the first room. Coming to another doorway Ozpin decided to use his weapon to bust down the thick oak door that now blocked his path. Smashing the butt of the weapon over and over again into the wood made no progress. Ozpin shot the corners of the door, hearing metal breaking loose from the oak wood. Now when Ozpin hit the door with the butt of his weapon the wood started to crack and splinter. After a few minutes of heavy pounding Ozpin finally made the door fall flat on the floor, granting him entrance into the next room. The metal must have been enchanted with strength dust, as well as the wood.

There had been many other doors Ozpin could have chosen, however once seeing how much protection was put on this one he knew the door he had chosen was the right way to go, and it was. Inside the room were two armed guards which, thanks to complementary bursts of fire from Ozpin's weapon, had their heads blown right off their shoulders. Thanks to a report found on one of the guards Ozpin knew he would find no other resistance moving forward.

A staircase led down into darkness. Ozpin before going down searched for a torch. Ozpin found one on the same guards belt that he had found the report. Taking an attachment out of the bag Ozpin attached the torch to his assault rifle, creating a tactical weapon. Switching the torch on so the beam of light cut through the darkness, Ozpin descended the staircase. The passageway had smooth steps descending all the way down, however the walls and ceiling got more and more cave like as Ozpin went farther along.

Stepping onto a flat surface, Ozpin found himself in a dimly lit chamber. The ceiling of which extended perhaps 200 feet above the ground where Ozpin stood. The walls formed a rectangle 50 feet wide and 75 feet long. At the bottom of a 25 foot wide and 200 feet deep chasm which stretched from one wall to another, and which was situated approximately half way across from the entrance Ozpin just came through, was an underground river.

Carved into the wall on the opposite side of the chamber was another staircase descending deeper underground. Now Ozpin had to get across the chasm and get to the staircase on the other side of the room. Taking several lengths of heavy rope and some lighter segments of rope, Ozpin decided to build a rope bridge to traverse the chasm.

The task took Ozpin little under two hours, he wanted it secure for his return to the surface. Leaving the bag, because of the extra weight, but taking his weapon Ozpin started across the rope bridge that now traversed the chasm. After crossing, Ozpin walked over to the new staircase. This staircase was as unequally unlit as the other staircase, but not the chamber. The river running under the chamber contained a dust that caused whatever liquid it was submerged in to glow brightly, the glow had been enough to illuminate the entire chamber allowing Ozpin to assess the rooms dimensions.

Before Ozpin had finished descending the second staircase he noticed his light was brighter than before. Switching it off Ozpin realized he was coming upon a light source other than the dead guards torch now attached to his weapon. Ozpin decide to creep forward with his light off since there would be no need. After a few tense minutes Ozpin finale walked the last few steps of the staircase and out into a room.

The main labs, or what actually was only one lab, of the Schnee Dust Enchanters HQ. The temperature-controlled room contained all the equipment to successfully enchant any desired material. All of them weren't what Ozpin was looking for, so he treated them with the same disinterest he treated architecture with. Tucked away into the corner was a fairly large professional tattoo kit, complete with an instruction book. Along side this were three small thin booklets that must have contained numerous tattoo designs that one could etch on the skin.

Ozpin sat down in a chair positioned in front of the professional tattoo kit, and over the next 5 hours poured over the equipment, learning its ways. After that time Ozpin left taking the same rout in which he came in. Leaving the entrance of the now deserted HQ Ozpin set out on the journey that would take him back to Beacon Academy. The bag which now contained the tattoo kit, instruction manual, and three design booklets was slung over Ozpin's back noticeably lighter than when he started this journey.

Rejuvenating himself at the same farm he had found on his first journey Ozpin again used the same rout he had used before. The only difference this time was that he was traveling in the opposite direction than when he had originally used the rout. The journey also took a lot less time than before thanks to a versatile messenger vehicle Ozpin had found in a garage next to the main building.

By the time Ozpin had gotten to Beacon Academy, taken control of the situation, and was walking towards his office with the newly acquired and mastered tattoo supplies did he learn the terrible news. When he had taken his temporary leave Ruby had gotten kidnapped by a gigantic Beowulf, apparently the infamous leader of team RWBY had been taken to Roman Torchwick. As of now, when Ozpin had gotten back, she hadn't been found.

On top of all the bad news Ozpin learned Ruby had little less than a week left before the Darkness Plague claimed her life. In spite of Ozpin's recent victory, things were starting to look hopeless.

…

**Thank you for reading ****Chapter 15** Season 1 Finale. Feel free to leave your honest reviews, telling me what I should/shouldn't change about the story. Each season will last 14 episodes. A season finale will appear, such as the one you just read, every 15 chapters. The next season finale will be Chapter 30. Again thank you for reading****** Chapter 15** **Season 1 Finale**.


	16. Chapter 16: Ancient discovery

**Chapter 16:**

_3 days before Ruby's infection_

The White Fang needed to bring in more revenue besides stealing dust. Because of the lofty goals set by their leader Roman Torchwick, the group of vengeful Faunus needed more resources besides dust. Roman had given an all clear, saying all White Fang members were allowed to use any means necessary, in order to obtain resources from anywhere.

However since their leader hadn't told them where to look, the White Fang would have to figure that fact out on their own. After only a few discussions it was decided the group would explore a rumor concerning the Desert Vanitate, which lay up north in the known world called Remenant.

The rumor was of an ancient dragon's skeleton buried within the desert sands. The White Fang logistics leader was a male Faunus named Arum. He knew a skeleton of that size couldn't be hidden without some proof suggested in the sand dunes. He proposed the White Fang look for hills, not just any hills, he cautioned, hills that looked out of place.

The Desert Vanitate didn't receive a lot of wind, thereby causing it to be relatively flat. In ancient times, the wind was believed to have blown all the sand of Remenant up north to form the great desert. During that time a dragon must have died down south, either that or it died in the north. Either way the corpse ended up rotting, preserved under perhaps, what is to be known, millions of tons of sand.

However in recent years archaeologists and other scientist have reason to believe the bones of the great beast have risen close to the surface. The White Fang saw this as the perfect opportunity to bring in some extra revenue. If the group couldn't sell it at the highest bidder, they could always keep it. If the White Fang kept it they would most likely experiment with trying to bring it back to life. Naturally when that failed they would revert to the first option, selling it.

So this is how during the beginning days of the Darkness Plague, the White Fang could be found trekking into a secret location within the Desert Vanitate. The excavation site was perhaps as large as Beacon Academy itself, if not larger. The massive digging site was due to the size of the dragon shaped hills that were discovered.

Using equipment they built themselves, the White Fang had begun digging the site the day before. After removing the hills they started to dig into the actual desert. However they soon discovered they didn't need to dig very far. After only digging for part of the morning a great shifting interrupted the White Fang's excavation plans.

An immense something had risen up out of the sand, the object or objects were not discernible since they were still covered in a lot of sand. After securing the entire object on a large wooden platform, to keep the thing from sinking again, the White Fang began to uncover the gigantic object.

It soon became apparent that the thing that was being uncovered wasn't one object it was multiple objects. What looked like bones were discovered early in the uncovering process, however Arum wanted all of it to be uncovered before the White Fang excavation team made any assumptions.

After the uncovering process was complete, logistics and current excavations leader Arum stood atop a platform built for the express purpose of viewing the immense find. "Well we know it's a skeleton, the question is this; is it a dragon's skeleton?" Arum said to himself.

"Sir we should examine it further." Arum's female adviser, also a Faunus, replied.

"You are forgetting, or don't know of, a set of bone wings we have acquired." Arum said. "The reason I bring this up Miss. Perseus, is because we have reason to believe that the wings are dragon wings. If they belong to this here dragon skeleton, then we are in luck. A complete dragon skeleton is worth a hell of a lot more than one missing its wings."

"Please I insist you call me Alexia." Ms. Perseus responded. "We have here a lucky find."

"I agree, we do indeed have a lucky find. Shall we take this back, and inform the boss?" Arum asked.

"I defiantly think we should bring the skeleton back to where the wings are. Then we can complete the dragon skeleton as a whole. I don't think we should tell Roman however." Alexia said sighing.

"We shouldn't tell the boss? Why not?" Arum asked.

"Well he isn't exactly happy to see us. Before he took over the White Fang we felt like we had a good cause. Now all we Faunus feel is discriminated with privileges. I'm not going to say I'm not grateful for what Romans done to help us. I just wish he would be a little kinder in the process." Alexia responded.

"I'm sure we all feel that way. And yet I also feel we should tell Roman, just in case he discovers a way to reanimate things." Arum replied.

The two, who had worked side by side in the excavation of the Dragon's skeleton, ordered the bones to be moved. This part was a little tricky; the problem was how did someone move large bones over a great distance quickly? The answer came when Alexia suggested they bring the entire thing piece by piece back to the White Fang HQ. How they did this was figured out by Arum.

It was soon decided that modified carrier drones would transport the bone pieces. The massive single pilot vehicles could carry upwards of one full ton of weight. The bones proved to weigh a few tons, in some cases concerning the large pieces upward of four tons. This meant that a veritable army of White Fang carrier drones had to be employed. 500 hundred drones had to be employed, which was all the ones the White Fang had. The operation these vehicles consumed a lot of manpower, that's not including the ground crews which were roughly three times the number of drivers.

The total number of White Fang members working on the excavation project came to about roughly 2,000 Faunus. Such a large number of people were kept in secret. The White Fang, despite pushes by Roman Torchwick, didn't want to reveal their actually numbers. The actually numbers of the White Fang sat somewhere at 15,000.

_The ruins of MaArr 1 week until Ruby's death_

Roman Torchwick could feel his plan succeeding. He had just captured Ruby Rose, the infamous, and now imprisoned leader of Team RWBY. Over the past 4 days, Ruby had been in the leader of the White Fang's custody. He had her taken off the LHD*13 drug, which kept Ruby from feeling the pain caused by the Darkness Plague.

Roman had left Ruby writhing in pain inside of a jail cell. Guarding Ruby was the large Beowulf Roman had used to track the pesky team leader down with. Ruby lay inside her imprisonment racked with torment, too distracted by the pain to try and attempt an escape.

Roman had sent out a request for information from the White Fang HQ. He had gotten back, almost immediately, a report that a group of 2,000 Faunus was sent out on an excavation into the Desert Vanitate. They had found an entire skeleton of an ancient dragon. The bones were preserved, due to the fact of low wind in the north and it being buried under thousands of pounds of sand.

The entire excavation and assemblage of the dragon skeleton took one week and three days; the dragon skeleton currently resided at the White Fang HQ close to 700 miles outside of forever fall.

'This is perfect. I Roman Torchwick, will attempt to reanimate the dragon using the Grim Sphere.' The devious man thought to himself.

Elsewhere high atop a mountain, sat an evil entity. It was waiting for a perfect specimen to inhabit, and thus bring the terror of Grimm unto the world of Remenant.

…

**Thanks again for reading my work. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 16. Fell free to leave a review. I plan on writing to Chapter 30, not sure if i'll continue after that. Guess we'll just have to wait, hope to see you there!**


	17. Chapter 17: The right time for love

**Chapter 17:**

_6 days before Ruby's death_

"Aren't you cold Blake?" Yang asked. Blake Belladonna stood leaning against a tree. She wasn't very cold. Blake was looking at Yang, trying to decide what her feelings for the blonde haired brawler were. Yang certainly was good looking, her generous curves testified to that. The older sister of Ruby had intrigued Blake from the beginning. Due to the events concerning her fellow teammate Weiss and her team leader Ruby, Blake was having second thoughts about Yang.

Yang got up from the fire and walked toward Blake. "Come on. I know you don't have any fur to keep you warm, those freaks the Faunus do however. You have to be cold. Come over by the fire and sit next to me." Yang pleaded not wanting to see a fellow teammate left out in the cold.

Yang's indifferent and almost subconscious comment on the Faunus made Blake angry. Blake herself was Faunus, atop her head she wore a bow. Underneath she had two cat ears, Blake wore the bow so she didn't get laughed at. Since that time Blake had met her to now, Yang had been insulting the Faunus without reserve.

Whenever Ruby heard her sister say this she complained, and asked Yang why she was making fun of someone when she didn't even know them. Yang had simply replied, "I've heard horror stories. To many of them are being told for them not to be true."

After getting to know Yang, Blake had decided on one thing; Yang rushed headlong into things, accepting them, sometimes with very little thought put into the matter. This did nothing to lessen the level of hurt Blake felt against Yang for her mean comments about the Faunus.

Conflicting with her anger seemed to be a warm feeling inside Blake whenever Yang stood close to her, or touched her. This was at odds with the raging turmoil inside of Blake. Neither feelings could be acknowledged without suppressing the other, which for Blake was impossible.

Blake lived by the ninja code of ethics, which meant she had to hide her feelings lest she was misunderstood. Thanks to this she had a hard time expressing her feelings, even harsh ones. Yang on the other hand said what was on her mind, often saying it bluntly without concern about any offense she would cause.

"Fine I'll come over and sit down, but not next to you." Blake said, this way she wouldn't have to acknowledge either of her feelings towards Yang.

"Okay. We shouldn't be waiting long, we just need Weiss to get back from scavenging." Yang said, who now sat on a log by the campfire. It was evening, only an hour before the sun would set. Blake sat down on a smooth rock placed next to the fire. The cozy setting was situated inside forever fall near to Beacon.

"Why did we send Weiss out to scavenge?" Blake asked.

"So we could be alone." Yang said. This totally blindsided Blake, she hadn't been expecting Yang to do something like this.

"Why would we need to be alone? You aren't going to rape me are you?" Blake said her heart brimming with anger and animosity towards the girl sitting across from her, on the other side of the campfire crackling between them.

"What…I…I'm not going to Rape you, why would you even suggest that? I just wanted to talk to you. I need to tell you something." Yang said.

"Well talk. I'm listening." Blake said, somewhat but not all the way calmed down, thanks to Yang's response.

"Well the thing is…I…" Yang was struggling to say what was on her mind, 'Well that's a first' Blake thought bitterly.

"Alright since you don't seem to be able to form any coherent words, then I'll talk. I have a few confessions to make myself" Blake said, searching inside herself past her emotions for the right words. "I'm a Faunus. You obviously hate them. I've heard nothing come out of your mouth that didn't contain some sort of insult aimed at my race, since the day I've met you. I've tried to be your friend despite this, but every time I try and ask you if you want to be my friend; you just insult the Faunus."

The fire crackled, sending up sparks that illuminated Blake's face. "I've never felt so conflicted towards someone before. I want to confess my desire for us to be close. However your constant downplay of the Faunus only pisses me off. I love you. I hate you. Both are in equal measure. I would like nothing more than to be you girlfriend, and hope you will be a lesbian along with me and return my feelings." Blake said, leaning forward emphasizing her next words. "However I also want nothing more than to see your head on a platter. Thanks to all the things you've said about the Faunus, you've made me loath you."

Blake paused thinking hard not wanting to stumble. She then decided to finish not wanting to drag this confession out any longer. "I love you more than anything in the world. I also hate you more than anything in the world. I live by the ninja code of ethics. In the code it says to keep your loved one close, and your enemy closer. I intend to do both, at the same time." Blake got up and walked around the fire.

Blake leaned down to Yang, and kissed her passionately. Yang was surprised, and kissed back. Blake pulled away half furious, and half intrigued. "Why did you kiss back?" Blake asked, steel mixed in with her breathless voice.

"That's what I wanted to tell you Blake. But now I feel different. I am truly sorry for all the things I said. The reason is because one of my childhood friends was killed by a Faunus. Ever since then I guess I just had a hatred for the whole race, since I didn't have any specific person to blame. I honestly didn't know that you were a Faunus. Now that I know I will make an effort not to say anything negative about your race ever again." Yang said. "I love you Blake. And I'm sorry that I've insulted you. I promise you I will make it up however I possible can."

Blake was stunned, and this time less angry. Yang's promise to change did already change things between the two. Blake sat down next to Yang. Leaning towards each other, the two shared another kiss.

This time they pulled apart when they couldn't breath. Slightly breathless the two girlfriends looked at each other. "Now that we're together, do you want to show me your ears?" Yang said.

Blake was stunned, 'how does Yang know about those' Blake thought. Sighing Blake reached above her head and pulled off the black bow she always wore. Sitting there atop her head were two cat ears. They twitched, Blake was nervous about Yang's reaction.

Yang squealed, "Kitty ears! You're a kitty. Meow." Yang reached out and held one of Blake's ears between her fingers. "They're so soft. Kitty ears! I still can't believe it your a kitty."

Blake relished the attention and wanted more. She then rubbed her cheek against Yang's chest like a kitten. Yang scratched behind one of Blake's ears, after brief pause Blake began purring.

Yang continued to play with Blake's ears. "Weiss isn't back yet, can I play with your ears some more?" Yang asked stroking said mentioned ears.

Blake still purring in obvious pleasure, climbed onto Yang's lap. Blake leaned her head down and began nuzzling Yang's neck, licking with her tongue.

Yang discovered that Blake's ears were filled with sensitive nerves. Yang discovered this when she put one in her mouth. She had sucked on it, licked it with her tongue, and even bit it teasing Blake. The moan that escaped Blake's mouth clearly meant the Faunus was in ecstasy.

Yang continued to pleasure Blake. So committed to their task of making out they didn't notice when Weiss came back from gathering firewood. Looking at the couple, Weiss sighed. She missed doing that sort of thing with Ruby, her girlfriend.

…

**I want to thank you again for reading my work. I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 17, because I enjoyed writing it. Lol. Fell free to leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Ruby's imprisonment

**Chapter 18:**

Ruby lay inside the metal cage, writhing in agony. The pain had increased with the darkness of night; unfortunately it didn't decrease with each rise of the sun. Each time night passed Ruby experienced more pain than before.

Ruby slowly began to become more aware of her surroundings. This happened after her being was completely consumed with pain. Every movement Ruby made was accompanied with pain; every thought was accompanied with pain, and anything Ruby did would bring on the most exquisite torment.

After achieving a full status of pain, in which her entire soul was racked with torment, somehow Ruby had gotten used to it. This didn't mean the pain had lessened, it was worse than ever. Roman's voice started to drift in and out, repeating the same number, 6…6…6…6 every single time the number 6.

Then Roman started repeating the number 5. After than he repeated the number 4, Roman got all the way down to number 2 when Ruby finally snapped.

"Just let me go!" Ruby screamed in anguish, "Why do you keep me here?"

"Well, well the princess of pain has been awakened. I wanted to give you more of this 'miracle drug', the stuff you call LHD*13. I however don't know how to inject it. Perhaps you know?" Roman Torchwick, the current White Fang leader, asked.

"Of course I do, you fucking idiot! Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Ruby screamed, not finding the need to turn down the volume of her voice.

"Now there is no need to yell. Her you go Ruby, take your precious drug, I need you coherent for the next part of my plan." Roman said.

Ruby reaching desperately through the bars snatched the vial of LHD*13 out of Romans hand. Roman silently handed Ruby a syringe. Taking the needle in her hand Ruby prepared a dosage of the drug.

Ruby slipped her battle dress off, now she was only dressed in her underwear. Using the reflective surfaces of the floor and ceiling of her cage, Ruby stuck the syringe into her spinal cord between her shoulder blades.

The tortured plague victim then pushed the plunger of the syringe down slowly. The drug was released into her system, finally calming the pain. After she could breath again, Ruby redressed. She decided to take a small nap. 'After all I'm tired' Ruby thought to herself. 'Screw Roman, and that stupid Beowulf outside my cage. I'm going to sleep.'

"**Don't sleep just yet Ruby Rose."** A deep voice intoned inside Ruby's head.

'Oh great I have voices inside my head now.' Ruby thought. 'Now I'll never get any sleep'

"**My voice is not caused by any of your psychological problems Ruby. I'm telepathically communicating with you."** The deep, now slightly melodic voice said, seeming to read Ruby's mind. **"You are near the source of the Darkness Plague, I can feel it pulsating through you."**

'How can you feel through me?' Ruby thought trying to communicate with this strange deep voice. 'You can't read my mind can you?'

"**I can feeling the darkness in you, therefore I can feel the real Darkness through you. No I can't read you mind. I can only read the thoughts you actively send me." **The deep voice said. **"Let me introduce myself. I am Grimm, master of the creatures of Grim. However this Darkness Plague is foreign to me."**

'Hello, Mr. Grimm, my name is Ruby Rose. You already seemed to know that however.' Ruby answered in thought.

"I am very glad to see you Ruby. Her it is, you are infected with the Darkness Plague. You need a cure, or you will die within the next fortnight. I can offer you a cure. Become mistress of the Darkness Plague; gain control of the Grim Sphere. Then you must meet me at the top of Summus Mountain. When you arrive you and I will discuss war terms." The voice of Grimm said, "I wish to eliminate the entire human race. The battle will be against the humans and you."

'Wait why would the humans fight against me?' Ruby said to Grimm through thought.

"Because of the plan concocted by the human Roman Torchwick. He wants to make you into the embodiment of the undead, a floating specter commanding the army of Darkness, totally his to command." Grimm replied. "If you will follow my guidance, instead of the humans, you will still be in control of yourself when you become the Mistress of Darkness."

'Okay Grimm, you've got yourself a deal.' Ruby thought. 'Tell me what to do.'

Grimm then issued instruction for Ruby. Grimm described a process that over time would let her control individual creatures of Grim. Over time, Grimm said, when Ruby had completed the task she would be able to command large numbers of grim monsters all at once. Ruby thought it was a great plan. However the first part of the road to becoming the mistress of darkness was perhaps the most daunting; stealing the Grim Sphere and avoiding capture from Roman Torchwick. That was the only part of the plan Ruby could remember, the rest was spoken in a demonic language, one Ruby couldn't understand.

Ruby looked at her cage, figuring a way to get out. Slicing through the bars with Crescent Rose wouldn't be a problem; it was the Beowulf that would prove to be the biggest issue. Ruby had also noticed while she was imprisoned, several completely black humanoid figures. Ruby didn't know what kind of a threat they posed. Ruby assumed that when she had stolen the Grim Sphere she would have to face each and every one of them. This wouldn't be that big of a deal, mainly because there was only 12 of them. The only problem was that the humanoid figures were shape changers, this meant they could transform into anyone, at any time.

Ruby still had one more dosage of the drug left, "How many days do I have left?" Ruby asked. Roman held up two fingers, indicating the number of day Ruby had left until the Darkness Plague consumed her being, and she died.

Taking Crescent Rose in her hand, Ruby prepared herself for the task ahead. Ruby couldn't afford one single mess up. Unsheathing the Scythe to its entirety, Ruby gazed at it in delight. Crescent Rose had been Ruby's favorite weapon. Ever since that fateful day at Signal Academy when all the students had to forge their own weapons, Ruby had fallen in love with the weapon. Ruby's uncle Qrow, who was also a scythe wielder, approved of the design and look of the newly crafted weapon.

Spinning in a full circle Ruby extended her weapon, cleaving through the bars of her cage. With another powerful sweep of her scythe, Ruby cleaved the roof of the cage in half. The two metal pieces clanged on either side of Ruby. The Beowulf upon seeing Ruby had escaped became enraged, and attacked.

Ruby retreated recalling what had happened last time she tried to face this monster. This particular Beowulf was 15 feet tall, and was extremely agile and powerful. Last time Ruby had come toe to toe with the creature, it had been a disaster. Ruby had ended up getting knocked unconscious and kidnapped.

"No! Get her away from there. She can't be allowed to touch it yet." Roman yelled.

Ruby spun spotting the Grim Sphere only feet behind her. Quickly before anyone could react, Ruby darted forward and snatched up the artifact. Indifferent of the swirling, pulsating, and illuminating darkness that flowed from it Ruby sprinted away. She weaved her way through the convoluted and crumbling passageways of the Ruins. On the walls Ruby repeatedly saw a word carved in crude characters, _MaArr_. 'Oh lovely, this must be the name of the ruins.'

Ruby heard a piercing howl sound from behind her. The Beowulf was now attempting to give chase. Ruby kept trying to run; yet she noticed she was slowing down, not going fast enough to get away. Ruby took the Grim Sphere and hurriedly stuffed it in her worn leather satchel she still had around her shoulder. Once the object wasn't in contact with Ruby's skin, she found she could run no faster than when she was holding it.

'What is this?' Ruby thought in a panic, just as the howls of the Beowulf reached her.

…

**Thanks for reading my work, sorry if this chapter was a little abrupt. I still hope you enjoyed reading anyway. Please leave a review, it would help me greatly and I would appreciate it.**


	19. Chapter 19: Escape from imprisonment

**Chapter 19:**

The Beowulf howled, and swiped its claws at Ruby. The extra sharp nails pulverized part of the old wall. Ruby using her Semblance transported herself behind the wall, once she realized that hiding wouldn't work she ran. Running seemed to be working so far. The only reason Ruby didn't stay and fight to the death was because of what was in her satchel, which was slung over her shoulder.

Ruby had recently stolen an artifact called the Grim Sphere. The artifact was in the shape of an actual sphere, hence the name. The size of the artifact was a perfectly round sphere the size of Ruby's head, made entirely out of darkness. Over the past few weeks a disease has spread, called the Darkness Plague, Ruby had gotten infected.

The dark haired girl had two days left before she died. People who were infected by the Darkness Plague would only live two weeks from the time of infection. Ruby's two weeks, they were almost up. Ruby had only recently stolen the artifact from a human named Roman Torchwick, who was the leader of a terrorist group calling themselves the White Fang.

The Grim Sphere, reacting to Ruby's touch started to ooze darkness. The substance hadn't gotten as farther than Ruby's wrist, extending out forming another sphere. The second Sphere seemed to have been built out of a substance Ruby could only describe as, black dust. All the primary colors and secondary colors of dust could be found on the dust market, not the color black however.

After this brief observation of the strange object, Ruby had immediately stashed it inside her satchel she carried everywhere with her. When someone became a victim of the Darkness Plague, besides the two weeks left to live, they underwent immense pain. Once Ruby had gotten near death, a bond had been formed between her and the Darkness. This let her communicate with an entity known as Grimm.

Grimm had informed Ruby, while she was still incarcerated by Roman, of a plan to become the Mistress of Darkness. This, the voice had said, would cure her of the Darkness Plague. The voice had also said it would ultimately rob her of some of her humanity, come nightfall. Ruby might be human during daylight hours, but when the sunset arrived and the moon took over the sky something bad would happen.

Ruby shook her head, she needed to concentrate or she would get killed. While dodging through the broken wall and around the furious Beowulf, Ruby had drawn Crescent Rose her weapon of choice. Drawing it even with the creature's abdomen, Ruby fired a shot alongside sprinting as hard as she could past the Beowulf's side. The resulting force cleaved the Creature in half.

Ruby felt satisfied, until she saw she was surrounded by darkness. Whenever a super Grim was killed during the night or day times, its body leaked a dangerous vapor. This vapor whenever stood in for a prolonged period of time would infect someone with the Darkness Plague. However seeing as how she was already infected, Ruby didn't care that she was standing in it. The light blocking properties hid her well from the torches light.

Roman looked ready to kill someone; he looked ready to kill Ruby. The anger coming off him was palpable. Ruby decided to back away slowly, keeping the cloud of discernible darkness between her and her enemy. Because of her being infected with the Darkness Plague, Ruby could see through the black vapory substance. Thanks again to plague, Ruby's aura felt dark and somehow powerful but hopeless.

After backing up several feet, and making sure Roman didn't see her, Ruby started off into the forever fall. Ruby was pretty deep inside the forest, considering the Faunus scouts that worked for Beacon Academy never discovered the ruins she'd just come out of.

Ruby went to Beacon Academy as a huntress in training. Before this she had went to Signal Academy, one of the teachers there was her uncle Qrow. He had taught Ruby how to use Crescent Rose, her scythe weapon she had to craft when in attendance at Signal. While sill enrolled, and having a couple years left till she graduated, Ruby had been a dust store.

While in the store, Ruby had been approached by some men who tried to rob her. Ruby had fought them, she also showed off a little. Afterwards she chased the man responsible for the almost robbery, a human crime lord named Roman Torchwick. After chasing him to a rooftop, in which he boarded a nondescript transport vehicle, Ruby had come to face with another opponent, whose name she later learned was Cinder Fall. This one had fired spells at Ruby; the attack would have killed her except for the intervention of another woman.

After the two mistresses had fought, Roman then piloted the transport craft away. Ruby then had turned to the woman who had saved her and said, "Wow a huntress. You guys are real. Can I…have your autograph?"

After that Ruby had been taken to a dark room. While in the room Ruby had faced the huntress who'd lectured her on behaving herself, and endangering others. After a while Ozpin the Headmaster at Beacon had walked into the room, he had lectured Ruby as well though not as long as the huntress had.

After discussing what she did wrong, Ozpin had asked where she'd learned to fight. Ruby told him she'd learned while attending Signal Academy. She also told him that she wished to join Beacon Academy more than anything. After hearing this Ozpin had asked Ruby if she wanted to attend Beacon.

At first Ruby had refused, saying that she had two more years of training at Signal before she could graduate. However Ruby had accepted when Ozpin told her he would graduate her early, and that he wanted her to attend.

And to this day, Ruby had never once regretted making that decision. Sure in the beginning Weiss had been the ice princess with her cold heart, and Blake had just ignored her. Over time however the three, along with Ruby's older sister Yang, had become best friends. It helped that they were all picked to be part of team RWBY, with Ruby as the team captain.

Forever fall was creepy during the nighttime. Shadows were everywhere, some tangible and some not. Ruby had to brush aside as many shadows and she had to brush aside low hanging branches.

Ruby's feet crunched on the forest floor, the leaves had only recently started falling. Autumn was nearly upon them. It was to bad Ruby wouldn't be able to attend the fall festivities held at the school every year.

The way in front of Ruby was totally black. Sighing because she didn't know what to do, Ruby became frustrated. Suddenly Ruby had an idea; she was training to become the Mistress of Darkness. Shouldn't she practice with the Grim Sphere? After this thought Ruby pulled the artifact or of her bag, and held it in both her hands. Seeing that it did nothing, Ruby brought it up to her lips and sucked. Darkness started to leak out of the sphere; Ruby was consuming it.

The darkness tasted like sweet nectar to Ruby, although she would bet anything it didn't look healthy to others when she ate some. When consuming the Darkness, Ruby noticed a difference. Ruby defiantly felt healthier, stronger, and more aware of her senses than she had been in the last two weeks.

With the added sense of feeling better and being able to function, came the inherent ability to perceive darkness as light. The forest was no longer dark to Ruby; everything was illuminated, however this was soon proven to be a false assumption. Ruby had walked far into the forest part of forever fall.

The sudden light didn't come from her suddenly having wonderful night vision. The brightening of the forest, Ruby realized, was made from an actual light source. Someone had found her.

…

**Thanks guys for reading chapter 19. I probably wont be posting another chapter alongside this one, sorry. Although I might just eat my words and post another one anyway, because I still enjoy writing these things. I hope you still enjoy reading them. Please leave a review; it would help me out a lot.**


	20. Chapter 20: Blake's depression

**Chapter 20:**

Blake sat by the fire, enjoying the last glowing embers. The nights had been long, despite the new relationship with Yang, Blake still felt depressed. Blake hadn't told any of her teammates; she didn't want them to see what Ruby's immanent death was doing to her. Despite her new love interest with Yang, and Weiss having a relationship with her, Blake still had a crush on Ruby.

Blake had questioned her self multiple times over the course of the night. Why am I still crushing on Ruby? Even when I'm now in love, and in a relationship with Yang? Even still, why can't I let it go now that Ruby has the love of her life, Weiss? All of these questions had arisen in the girls mind while sitting by the fire.

Blake had asked that Weiss and Yang give her some thinking time. So far the only thing she managed to do was get her self even more confused. Should she confess her feelings to Ruby? Would that brake up White Rose? Would that break up her own relationship with Yang, Bumblebee? What if Blake didn't admit her feelings? Would that make her even more miserable?

The answer to the last question was easy to think of. Blake realized, if she didn't confess her feelings to Ruby, she would become more depressed. Even though Blake would probably reach unhealthy levels of depression, she wouldn't commit suicide. 'I won't commit suicide as long as Ruby is still alive. If she dies, then I promise myself to take my own life' Blake thought.

The fire's embers died slowly, giving off no warmth mirroring the girl's drive to live. Blake wanted desperately to find Ruby. Blake needed to find Ruby before the night ended. Sighing, Blake arose from her seat by the now dead and cold fire. Stooping, Blake grabbed and pocketed Gambol Shroud her weapon.

Without a word to her teammates, Blake left determined to find Ruby. If she couldn't find Ruby inside forever fall, then Blake would simply take her weapon and stake her self in the heart. It didn't matter, not with Yang, not with anyone. If Blake couldn't have Ruby, or at least have a part of Ruby, she wouldn't want to go on.

This line of thinking would have startled anyone she talked to, so Blake kept it to her self. If Blake told anyone of her depression, then they would try to help. Blake jogged along the dark forest; soon it became too dark to continue safely. Blake took out a mini black flashlight she always kept on her for these types of emergencies.

Switching on the mini light caused the path ahead to be illuminated. Blake followed the path wanting to know where it would lead. Would it lead her to Ruby? Or would it not bring her to Ruby, just a convenient place to commit suicide? Blake continued forward.

After a while noises filtered through the trees, at first Blake couldn't hear them. Then as Blake followed them, and as they got louder, she heard a swish. After a brief pause came a sickening thud. A piercing dogs wine sounded, mixed in with human tones. Blake new instantly what had made the sound, only a dog Faunus could be capable of that sound.

Rushing forward, Blake equipped and transformed Gambol Shroud into two katana blades. Bursting into a clearing, Blake stopped to survey the scene. Ruby stood in the middle of a vast field, waving with mid shin high grass. The dark haired girl's scythe was sticking out of a Faunus. The dog Faunus Blake had heard crying out earlier.

Multiple corpses surrounded Ruby, 11 to be exact. Looking closer Blake discovered they were all Faunus. Blake's head snapped back to Ruby, wanting an explanation. Ruby was screaming.

"Die! Why won't you die? You've been chasing me for hours, the whole afternoon and night. I can't take it anymore! Just die!" Ruby's eyes were filled with fear and exhaustion. Ruby's continence seemed very dark, almost demonic looking.

Ruby then, with a violent twirl of her scythe, ripped the 12th Faunus in half. "Oh God!" Ruby moaned, she was facing Blake with a horrified look on her face. "I thought they were evil humanoid shadows chasing me. I didn't know I was killing Faunus. I swear I didn't know."

"Listen Ruby, I'm Faunus. So before I…oh my god Ruby. Kill me!" Blake's depressed mind spoke for her, seeing the perfect opportunity to end Blake's life.

"Blake I will do this if it's what you really want. However I think you should confess if anything is bothering you. Is there anything you wanted to tell me?" Ruby asked Blake seriously. "Don't immediately answer no, I can tell when someone's lying to me. Be blunt."

"First lets talk, why did you start killing Faunus?" Blake said, desperately needing to distract her depressed mind from suicidal thoughts.

"I thought they were Grims sent to kill me." Ruby said.

"Why would a dozen Grims be sent to kill you?" Blake asked.

"I just recently escaped from Roman Torchwick. I also managed to steal the Grim Sphere, which didn't make Roman happy." Ruby said.

"You stole the Grim Sphere?" Blake asked with desperation. Her depressed mind was dangerously close to asking Ruby for assistance in suicide.

Ruby reached into a worn leather satchel and pulled out the artifact. At Ruby's touch it pulsed briefly, emitting a clear substance made of darkness. Blake stared in amazement. Ruby seeing her friends expression, took the Grim Sphere close to her mouth. Ruby then began to consume the darkness emitting from the artifact.

The substance flowed from the Grim Sphere into Ruby. Blake should have been disgusted, however she was just distracted. After all Blake needed to be distracted, otherwise her depression would make her commit suicide. All the thoughts about taking her life, combined with the fact of finally seeing Ruby drove Blake over the edge.

"Ruby will…will you help me? I need to sort out my feelings. I think I love you? Oh god I need help." Blake said.

Stopping in her feeding, Ruby looked up at Blake. "Let's go back to your camp, I'm sure I can help you sort out your feelings. After all what kind of leader would I be if I couldn't help you?" Ruby said.

"What about the Faunus?" Blake asked. Ruby was silent. "Ruby, answer me. What should we do with the dead Faunus?"

"Blake there is no dead Faunus lying around. Look around you, there are no corpses. I think these were just complete sound and sight hallucination shadows. Things that make you hear and see things." Ruby said.

"How did you know that?" Blake asked.

"I just knew. I think it has something to do with me eating the Grim Sphere." Ruby said, sighing.

Ruby then grabbed Blake's shoulder, asking where the camp was. Shaking off the hand, Blake led the way back to the camp. Walking back didn't require any light. The Grim Sphere made it possible to see without light. The two found themselves back at camp. The fire was dead and they were cold. Blake wanted to get her confession over with.

Blake explained all her feelings to Ruby. Blake poured her heart out to Ruby, who was listening intently to every word. After Blake's confession of her crush and her depression, Ruby explained what to do. "The crush isn't for me, it's meant to be for Yang. However your depression for me rules your mind. That way any new feelings would be directed at me. Confess to Yang if you haven't done so already, it should help. Also seek emotional and physical comfort from Yang, a lover can be the best cure for a mind afflicting sickness." Ruby, team leader of RWBY, said.

…

**A/N: This story is getting dark. I still hope that those who still read it will find it entertaining. I would like to thank you all for the support you have shown so far on this series. I wouldn't be continuing this if you guys didn't want more. Leave a like, favorite, follow, or a review if you feel so inclined.**


	21. Chapter 21: A spherical prison

**Chapter 21:**

"What's the dome for?" Ruby asked.

Team RWBY was standing on the edge of Forever Fall looking at Beacon. A protective dome was stretched over the entire structure. After trekking through the forest of Forever Fall for 1 full day, the sight of something so strange disturbed Ruby to no end.

"Well all I know is that dome isn't telling us if Beacon is still standing." Weiss answered. Weiss stood next to Ruby, her head tilted up to observe more of the strange object around beacon. "What do you think it could be fore? Protection?"

"Well that's what it looks like. Only problem is how are we going to get in?" Yang asked, who was standing next to Ruby.

Yang was tall, however over the last few weeks her friends had grown. More specifically Ruby had grown. Blake was still around 5'10", which was about average for a Faunus female. Weiss had grown to from 5'7" to 5'11". Yang was the tallest out of all of them. Not when it came to Ruby, however. Yang was 6'2". Ruby through no fault of her own was now taller of Yang.

Ruby turned her head to look over Blake, who was standing next to her, and down at Yang. "How are we…"

"Ruby how tall is you?" Yang interrupted.

Ruby who hadn't been asked the question in some time, gave it some thought. "I don't know Yang, do you have a measuring stick. After all your 6'2" tall, if I stood against the dome with you next to me we could see exactly how much taller I was, using the measuring stick." Ruby said.

"Are we sure we want to touch that thing?" Weiss asked, worried it might be electrocuted. "I'm worried it might be rigged to kill whoever touches it from the outside."

Ruby was walking towards the dome in question. "Oh don't worry so much Weiss, we'll be fine. Come on Yang get next to me. Blake measure Yang and me, Weiss…just stand in front of us looking cute. I'd sure love it when you look cute." Ruby said.

Weiss blushed at Ruby's comment about her looking cute. Weiss had a felling Ruby really meant it. That was one of the reasons Weiss had fallen for Ruby in the first place. Ruby was Loving, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

Blake produced a measuring tape. Chuckling the cat Faunus said, "I knew this would come in handy."

Blake took the Tape and walked toward the two sisters. Yang and Ruby were standing side by side against the metal of the dome. Yang measured out to be 6'2" exactly. Ruby on the other hand measured out to be 6'5". This fact stunned team RWBY. Before the assignment Ruby was the second shortest of them all, the same height as Weiss. "What made you grow like that Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I need to tell you guys something. I stole the Grim Sphere." Ruby said. The tall dark haired girl took out the artifact in question. The Grim Sphere was dark still pulsating with darkness. "Well that's strange I thought I ate it all." Ruby said

"Wait you ate the Grim Sphere? How, and more importantly, why?" Yang asked somewhat intrigued and somewhat disgusted.

Blake answered for Ruby, "I saw her eat the darkness coming off of the Grim Sphere. It didn't look good, but it seemed to help Ruby. Also it did 'illuminate' our way back."

"Where did you two go?" Weiss asked.

"Well I was just escaping imprisonment. Blake went to go find me. A bunch of auditory and vision hallucination shadows were attacking me, 12 to be exact. They looked like shadowy humanoids to me. However they look like Faunus to Blake." Ruby said. "Blake why were you so upset?"

"I was worried about you Ruby. Really I was and still am depressed about your immanent death. I kept having thoughts about suicide. I also thought I had a huge crush on you. Really I have a gigantic crush on Yang." Blake said. Yang blushed at the Blake's last comment.

"To answer your question, Yang. When I was imprisoned I came close to dying. At the time it came to 2 days left. The pain I was experiencing connected me to the darkness. This allowed me to be able to talk to an entity called Grimm." Ruby said. "This entity told me that the only way I could same myself was to become the Mistress of Darkness. The only way I could think of doing this was to eat the darkness emanating from the Grim Sphere."

Yang was looking up at Ruby, which was a strange sensation since Yang wasn't used to Ruby being tall much less taller than her. Yang had a feeling Ruby wasn't done growing either. The darkness Ruby was feeding off of must have been slowly transforming her into the picturesque Mistress of Darkness.

Weiss didn't mind Ruby being so tall. In fact Weiss loved the look on Ruby. The dark nature that seemed to be creeping up on Ruby, it only seemed to complement her red cloths.

The group decided to move around the dome trying to find an entrance. First they decided to check where the main entrance was. Surely the ones who build the wall didn't totally lock them out, intentional or not. The team soon discovered after one full revolution, that the dome had no weakness.

This worried Weiss, Blake, and Yang. However Ruby decided to take a better look at the roof. Ruby took the Grim Sphere in hand. And in a show of her growing understanding of the artifact, transformed into a speeding black arrowhead. The object shot upwards rapidly. Once the dark entity was approximately 500 feet in the air it transformed back into Ruby. Only Ruby's was made entirely of vibrating shadow. The vibrating seemed to be keeping Ruby aloft.

After a bit of time had past shadow Ruby transformed back into a dark entity. Descending the dark entity, once it hit the ground, transformed back into Ruby's shadow less human form. "There is no brake in the wall, I'm starting to think this is the work of an enemy. After all I didn't see any air holes. The people inside will suffocate eventually." Ruby said, giving her report.

"How did you see that there was no breathing holes?" Weiss asked, wanting to know all about her new girlfriend.

"When I was darkness I could only sense objects. I was using a portion of my power to sense the surface of the dome. I couldn't find any protuberances, let alone any holes meant for air. I also have a feeling we might need to rescue the people inside Beacon." Ruby said in response to Weiss.

The only problem now facing RWBY was how to get rid of a 500-foot tall dome that completely surrounded the entirety of Beacon Academy. "The dome weighed exactly 500,000 tons." Ruby informed her self and her teammates.

* * *

_Inside the dome_

There were no air holes leading into or out of the dome. Beacon's inhabitants, were approximately 12,000 in number. The suffocation hadn't taken hold just yet, but it was inevitable. The only way Ozpin was able to enter and exit the dome was because of one unfinished panel. However once the Headmaster had gotten back from his journey the panel was fixed, and the dome sealed.

Ozpin after some thinking had held a general meeting. The Headmaster then spoke to all the students and staff members of Beacon Academy. Ozpin told them that the air inside Beacon would run out in approximately half a day.

...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one. It wasn't as dark as the last chapter, at least it gave a little more background on the 4 main characters. I just found it funny to have Ruby be the tallest out of the group. Leave a like, favorite, follow, or a review if you feel so inclined.**


	22. Chapter 22: Ruby the Dragon

**Chapter 22:**

_4 hours until Ruby's predicted death_

All was quite at the White Fang Head Quarters. The guards patrolled the 80-meter long fence with precision. Every 10 meters there was a tower, guards walked until they were halfway between their tower and the one next to theirs. Then they turned around and walked back. These patrolling measures, along with the right number of Faunus to staff them, had kept humans from entering the secure compound.

The fence was built around the compound like a square, with the main buildings positioned in the middle. Each length of fence was 20 meters long and 4 meters tall. The total area of the entire compound was 400 square meters. The size was needed. All of the White Fang operations were monitored from this remote, and secure location. The size and manpower available to the White Fang allowed them to have several operations going at once.

At the moment there were 75 different dust stealing operations happening. The 76th operation was being executed inside the compound. Squad 76 had been assigned to watch over the completed dragon skeleton. They were to guard it at all costs, and never let anyone near it or leave with a piece of it. As to the reasons why, Squad 76 was informed of Romans attempt and failure to secure the Grim Sphere, they were to stop the dragon skeleton from being reanimated.

* * *

Ruby sat cross-legged a few miles away from the dome that surrounding Beacon Academy. Ruby was attempting to do what she had overheard Roman saying while imprisoned by him, to reanimate a dragon. Dragons were rare now in Remenant, they used to be quite common enough for a mythical creature. However excessive hunting lead to the dragons complete extinction.

Ruby's friends Yang, and Blake sat in front of her. Ruby sat on her girlfriends lap. Weiss further supported Ruby by slipping her arms around Ruby's waist. "Don't worry Ruby once your mind enters the dragon's body, I'll still be here taking care of you. I'll be making sure your human body doesn't get neglected."

After some experimentation Ruby then discovered she couldn't reanimate the dragon. However thanks to something Weiss said the dark haired girl got an idea. Ruby had the idea to posses the dragon. Ruby didn't have a soul to reanimate the dragon's skeleton with, let alone could she make a fully revived dragon out of nothing.

And so Ruby had reached the conclusion was the only way to do this; was that Ruby was going to have to use her own soul. She was going to reanimate the ancient dragon from a skeleton and posses it with her very own soul.

Breathing deeply Weiss began to sing quietly and softly into Ruby's ear. The soothing tone without words relaxed Ruby. Taking a breath to prepare her self, Ruby began the transformation. The transformation of her soul into the Dragon's skeleton, to reanimate it and to posses it and control its deadly powers.

The Grim Sphere pulsed angrily; the artifact hadn't been used like this since an ancient battle. In the battle there was one general of an army, and a necromancer with no army. The necromancer managed to defeat the general, but only by a freak accident. The general had an army almost half a million strong. The necromancer, who had recently forged an artifact that would give him tremendous dark power, summoned the first Grims.

The Grims were the beginning of the end for humanity. The General almost stopped the hoard, however the Necromancer managed to make just enough creatures to overpower the General's army 2 to 1. Paladins killed Grims faster than Grims killed the Paladins. However once the army was down to 6 men on each side, the battle reached a stalemate.

The Grims began to multiply against the Necromancer's will. One Grim was the only one among his spawn who could speak and have coherent thought patterns. The Grim called himself Grimm; he also claimed to be the lord of darkness.

The Grims reproduced by colliding together, forming a single Grim. Then the one combined creature transformed into 4 separate Grims. The exponential growth rate of the Grims did soon swell the ranks of the hoard to unimaginable numbers, and they did sweep the Paladins up in a deathly embrace.

Ruby recalled this story; she just didn't know how she remembered it. The only thing Ruby remembered was that Yang was her sister, and that they had lived for nearly 15 years in the same house. At the moment Ruby was 15, Yang was 17, Ruby's girlfriend Weiss was 17, and Blake was 17 as well.

The Grim Sphere pulsed again, reminding Ruby about her task at hand.

* * *

The tension among squad 76 was palpable. The 16 men and 5 women were informed of Ruby's possession of the Grim Sphere. If the leader of RWBY managed to reanimate the Dragon to its original form, then squad 76 would most likely cease to exist.

The assumption was correct; squad 76 wouldn't live for much longer. Ruby Rose, who thanks to her recent exploits, had earned her the title of infamous. The dragon's skeleton suddenly trembled. A few organs inside the rib cage grew. After only a few seconds a massive heart began to start beating.

The thrumming sound startled and disturbed the squad members. Other organs sprouted, muscles and nerve endings grew around the Bones. Massive Muscles, and billions of nerves formed. Completely encompassing the Dragon' skeleton

Soon scales and thick skin began to form over the body, covering every inch. The growing stopped. In the place of the Dragon's skeleton was an actual dragon. The beast had markings in the shape of two giant roses around its eyes. The rest of its scales were black. Anything other than that, such as spikes, horns, and claws, were colored the same blood red as the roses around its eyes.

The dragon swung its tail, taking out half of squad 76 in one sweep. Another flick of its tail eliminated the other half of the Faunus security squad. The dragon's tail was covered in sharp spikes. That was how it was able to kill so many armored Faunus so quickly.

After dispatching squad 76 Ruby the dragon took off for Beacon. Ruby had a keen sense of direction, and used it to fly to the Academy quickly. The dome was immense; it was about the same height as Ruby the dragon. This proved very bad for the dome, but very good for Ruby. Ruby landed, and started taking swiped with her forelegs. Deep gashes started to form in the metal.

Ruby soon grew tired of ripping the dome to shreds. Taking her powerful claws, ruby plunged them into the earth. Lifting the entire dome, Ruby the dragon in a show of infinite strength threw the Dome high into the air. Ruby blasted it with a torrent of dragon fire. The heat was so great, that it vaporized the structure.

Now that Beacon Academy wasn't going to suffocate, team RWBY could rest easy. Ruby may or may not have permanently transformed her self into a dragon, but she had saved a lot of lives that day.

…

**A/N: This one was a lot shorter than all my other chapters. I hope you didn't mind. Its just that I couldn't find any other way to word this. Leave a like, favorite, follow, or a review if you feel so inclined.**


	23. Chapter 23: Torture confession

**Chapter 23:**

Ruby was asleep. That would be the conclusion anyone would have gotten when they looked at the dark haired girl. That is they would think she was asleep, if they didn't know what really happened. Ruby Rose team leader of RWBY, student at Beacon Academy, sister of Yang, friend to Blake, and the love of Weiss had been 'asleep' for little under an hour.

Weiss gazed on her girlfriend. Weiss desperately wanted to see Ruby's silver eyes; they were the most unnerving feature about Ruby, those eyes. If Weiss didn't know better, unfortunately she did know better, she would think Ruby was just asleep. 'Well she acts like she is asleep. She looks like she is asleep. So by all accounts Ruby should be sleeping.' Weiss needed to confirm this with the others.

A dragon had torn free the dome, and rescued Beacon. However the people inside the building had yet to react. No shouts of joy, no proclamations of terror, there was nothing to indicate anyone was still inside the academy. "What would Ruby do?" Weiss mumbled to herself.

The answer came to the white haired girl, who sat with Ruby in her lap. Ruby had used the Grim Sphere, after that she collapsed. Weiss had caught her, since she still had her arms around Ruby. Ruby's head began to loll forward. Weiss lay Ruby down on the warm grass. The temperature was due to the heat from the dragon's fire blast, which had destroyed the dome after the dragon had launched the dome into the air.

Ruby was asleep, or at least Weiss hoped so. Even though Yang would disapprove, Weiss pressed herself on top of Ruby. Weiss, leaning down, slowly began kissing Ruby. Ruby reciprocated Weiss's advances, moaning something about this being the best dream she'd ever had.

Weiss felt bad about taking advantage of Ruby while she was incoherent. Weiss from the separation couldn't help herself. After all, Ruby should have died a few hours ago. "Weiss what are you doing to her?" Yang asked in an angry voice.

Parting from the kiss Weiss replied, "I can't help myself, besides you've hade Blake for days now. I haven't seen my girlfriend for a while. The only thing left to live for is Ruby. We won't be accepted back into Beacon."

"Mmm…Weiss we will. After all we just accomplished our mission." Ruby said. She had just woken up, although still half asleep.

"Ruby you're awake. What should we do?" Weiss asked. Ruby yawned.

"Well we probably should just go back to our dorm room. I mean wouldn't we want to sleep in our own beds? Like I said we just finished an important assignment given to us by the Headmaster. We still have more than 3 and a half years left before we graduate. Shouldn't this adventure be over?" Ruby said still groggy from sleep.

"We can and probably should go back to our dorms. However I have a feeling that our adventure isn't over just yet." Weiss said.

Team RWBY agreed to head back to there dorms. Ruby was awake now. "Ruby how are you healed?" Yang asked with concern.

"I guess it's because…well I really don't know why I was healed. It could have been multiple things." Ruby said as the group of now inseparable friends walked back to their dorms.

RWBY walked into Beacon, they saw multiple columns of smoke coming from the main courtyard. The team had entered near where the dorms were, so they didn't enter at the entrance. Ruby and Weiss wanted to stay inside the dorms. However Yang wanted all of them, including Blake, to go see what was going on.

"What could it be?" Ruby asked.

"Most likely it's a funeral fire for the people who must have died from the Darkness Plague." Blake said.

"Oh I've seen this before. In my opinion it's really depressing." Ruby said. The group was huddled outside the door to their dorm room.

"Ah yes. I remember that." Yang said with a sad yet thoughtful expression on her face.

Blake sensing something was wrong, and asked with a hesitant voice, "Wait when did you two attend a funeral where they burned the bodies?"

Ruby suddenly broke into uncontrollable tears, the sobs shaking her shoulders. Ruby sat down hard, cradling her head in her hands. Yang was trying desperately not to cry; yet tears were streaming down her face. At the sight of Ruby braking down, Yang broke into sobs.

Both Weiss and Blake were alarmed with the sister's reactions. Weiss unlocked the door while Blake led Yang into the room. Blake pulled Yang into bed, getting in beside the grieving girl. Weiss looked back at Ruby. What Weiss saw and heard broke her heart.

Ruby's voice didn't say words, but she sounded ready to crack. Apparently Ruby already had, since she soon started to add screams into the sobbing. The shrill sounds were tortured, sounding as if they ripped their way violently up through Ruby's throat.

Weiss could see the signs of depression clearly enough. She had no idea Ruby had kept the symptoms hidden for so long. What ever had happened was bad, it must have happened in Ruby and Yang's childhood. Weiss looked back very briefly to see how Yang was doing. She saw from the brief glimpse that Blake was comforting Yang.

Weiss turned back to Ruby, who was now screaming uncontrollably. '_What the hell happened? I can't imagine what could have happened during her childhood that made her like this._' Weiss tried to go near Ruby to comfort her. Ruby only screamed louder, and started to twitch.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!**" Ruby howled. It sounded like a demon straight from hell was tormenting her soul.

"Ruby, calm down. At least let me hold you." Weiss shouted over the sound of her love's screams. Weiss refused to scream back at Ruby.

"**NO, NO! I DON'T WANT TO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Ruby's mind had apparently started to descend into insanity. It was startling to Weiss how something so simple as a funeral could provoke such an extreme response from Ruby. Ruby was normally so…then it clicked Weiss suddenly understood. There was no helping Ruby at the moment. Weiss needed to know the exact ages in which Ruby and Yang had the experience of their parent's grisly death.

Opening the door Weiss slid inside the dorm. Weiss shut the door behind her, which did almost nothing to muffle Ruby's screams. "Yang! What age were you when your parents burned before your eyes?" Weiss said refusing to accept the possibility as truth.

"No it wasn't that, I was 7 years old, Ruby was only 4. Some men came to our house and took us; there must have been dozens of them. They took our parents and tied them to crosses. They tied me to a chair facing them, forcing me to watch. Ruby had it much worse." Yang said. Yang stood up from the bed facing Weiss, Ruby had fallen completely silent. "They forced Ruby to torment our parents. Cutting them with knifes and gouging them with sharp implements. They held a knife to my throat, telling her they would kill me if she didn't do what they said. At the time Ruby didn't understand that her parents would die. Ruby thought they were invincible, me not so much. So she did what they asked, going on and on. Ruby finally broke when she set their cloths on fire, and they burned to death."

"And she got better right?" Weiss asked hopefully.

"I don't know. We didn't talk about it at all, even though we both remembered it very clearly." Yang said. "Ruby stopped screaming, is something…"

Yang was interrupted when Ruby opened the door. She looked haunted, tortured. "I've been listening to what Yang said. It's all true." Ruby said. "I tortured my parents to death at the age of 4."

…

**A/N: The idea for this chapter came to me as I finished writing the first 900 words. I didn't realize when I started this chapter that it would get this dark. I still hope your enjoying this, despite the direction its turning. Review, like, favorite, follow if you feel so inclined.**


	24. Chapter 24: The fire funeral

**Chapter 24:**

After Ruby had omitted the disturbing fact about her childhood, Ruby and Weiss stayed at the dorms. Weiss was afraid to mention the funeral for the Darkness Plague victims, for fear of sending Ruby into another episode. Yang and Blake had decided to go to the funeral; since Yang had accepted some of what she had seen when she was 7. Ruby and Weiss stayed behind; Ruby hadn't accepted what she'd not only seen but also done to her parents. In fact Ruby hadn't done anything after admitting the fact that she had tortured her own parents at the age of 4.

Weiss was worried Ruby might not be in a good mental state. Weiss wanted to comfort Ruby, but she didn't know if she'd get the same response earlier. Ruby was staring at Weiss; they were both standing in the middle of the room. Blake and Yang had left for the funeral. Ruby's silver eyes gleamed in slight disbelief. Ruby turned around muttering, "I don't deserve you Weiss. I shouldn't be allowed to look at let alone touch something so beautiful."

Weiss stared at the back of Ruby's head in confusion. Did Ruby not love Weiss anymore? Weiss decided to remind Ruby the love she had for her. "Ruby I love you. Don't you get that? No matter what you did or what you do, and no matter how horrible or inexcusable it is. I will always love you." Weiss said.

"How?" Ruby said her voice hardened in disbelief. "I've kept this from everyone. I've never told a single soul about what I did. It would make me seem like I'm insane. I might as well be."

"You're not insane Ruby. You love me, I know you do." Weiss said.

"How could I not be insane? Weiss I enjoyed torturing my parents when I was 4 years old. I. Enjoyed. Torturing. My. Own. Parents." Ruby said drawing out each word for emphasis. "No person who can claim that can't be called sane, I deserve to be labeled insane."

"The only problem I see right now, is you gaining another title. You've already got one, why would one more matter? It wouldn't matter to me, to me; you will always be my Rose. I will always love you." Weiss said. Weiss pulled Ruby into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Blake stood next to Yang watching the strange funeral take place. The cat Faunus held the blonde's hand, trying to make sure Yang didn't brake down like before. Yang was just enjoying the contact and closeness with her girlfriend, since they were standing side by side.

The funeral was commemorating the 48 who had died due to the Darkness Plague. Both Yang and Blake were special guests at the funeral. The fact that they hadn't stopped the Darkness Plague before it claimed these lives, it earned them a lot of hateful looks. There were only a few acceptations, people who knew the other fact. The other fact was that the two girls did their best. They didn't succeed, but they had taken huge risk in trying to stop the Darkness Plague.

These few people had welcomed them back to Beacon with open arms. The funeral would only consume 6 hours. Classes would resume like normal the next day, but they would have a 5-minute period of general silence for the next 48 days, one for each of the people who had died.

After arriving at the funeral, having left Weiss behind to try and secure Ruby, the two girls had been greeted by Ozpin. The headmaster was sporting two new tattoos; he had shown them his right arm. On the bicep words were inscribed, _Carry On. _On the left arm's bicep words were inscribed; _Love Better._ How the Headmaster had gotten these two tattoos were unknown to both Blake and Yang.

The funeral took place in the main courtyard; it was the biggest open area at Beacon. The fountain had been turned off for the proceedings, just in case it doused the fires being lit. All the bodies were lined up in 4 rows of 12, and 12 columns of 4. A candle was placed at each end of each row. At the top and bottom of each of the columns another candle was placed. The 32 candles were used in commemorating the dead.

The candles were of the same height, 4'8" tall. The candles would be lit at the same time, that way they would all die down at the same time. The maximum amount of candles allowed at any Faunus funeral, or any funeral for that matter, was 32. This was due to a tradition of the fire funeral set long ago. When a person died in Vale, they were always burned at a fire funeral. Afterwards their ashes were made into diamonds. The Diamonds were made into a piece of jewelry, which would be given to the family member most closely related to those who had died.

The jewelry was used as a parting gift from the recently deceased to the still living. "Did you or Yang ever get diamonds from you mother and father's ashes?" Blake asked in a somber voice, the one she reserved for funerals.

"We did. Technically we shouldn't have because their bodies weren't burned under the normal circumstances of a funeral." Yang said.

"Did Ruby or you get the diamonds?" Blake asked.

"Since Ruby went through worse when compared to me, she got to pick the design. Ruby wanted as many to be made as possible. 4 of them could be made, since there was so much ash left over once her parents had stopped burning. Ruby had the four diamonds colored like different roses. She also had them shaped like roses, and strung into 4 necklaces. Ruby had 1 turned into a red Rose, her favorite. 1 was turned into a white rose, 1 was turned into a black rose, and the last one was turned into a yellow rose." Yang said.

Yang reached into her shirt and pulled out two rose shaped diamonds at the ends of black and yellow chain necklaces. At the end of the black chain sat a black diamond rose. At the end of the yellow chain sat a yellow diamond rose. "Oh Yang they're beautiful." Blake said in an awed tone.

"When the diamonds were initially made Ruby didn't have them made into necklaces, she just had the diamonds. The day after we first met each other; Ruby had each of the diamonds made into necklaces the same respective color as the jewel itself. She wanted to give them to you and Weiss, but didn't know how to breach the subject of torturing her own parents. After all, how do you tell your friends you enjoyed torturing your own parents?" Yang said, slipping the yellow diamond rose necklace over her head.

Blake slipped the black diamond rose necklace over her head as well. Blake would be more than happy to where the expensive piece of jewelry. It seemed the right thing for a friend to do, mourn a tragic event in one of their friend's lives.

* * *

Ruby returned the kiss desperately, wanting more of Weiss. Weiss was pushed down on the floor; Ruby was too impatient to get on the bed. Ruby nuzzled Weiss's neck, and kissed her lips. Ruby inserted her tongue into Weiss's mouth, scraping it along the top of Weiss's tongue. Weiss responded by tangling their tongues. The two girls moaned.

Weiss's hands slid down from Ruby's shoulders to her breasts. Weiss's hands rested there squeezing them while Weiss continued to kiss Ruby. Ruby moaned against Weiss's lips. Ruby pulled away once she arrived at a breaking point. Ruby pulled away so their lips were still an inch away from each other. "I want to do more. But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Ruby said her voice deep and her breath labored both filled with unrestrained lust and desire.

"Blake and Yang shouldn't be back anytime soon. An besides, you can fuck me anywhere you want." Weiss said in a seductive tone.

…

**A/N: Consider this a warning. There will be sex next chapter, the kind found in chapter 10. Warning aside review, favorite, follow, and enjoy.**


	25. Chapter 25: Icy hot love

**Chapter 25:**

Weiss wanted to do Ruby on the bed, seeing as how it was more comfortable. "Fuck being comfortable, I want you right now damn it." Ruby said in a desperate voice. When Weiss stated to protest, Ruby decided to appeal to the vain side of the heiress. Ruby pulled, from between her breasts, two diamond rose pendants. "If you agree to let me fuck you whenever and wherever I want, I will let you do the same to me. And I will let you have one of these two necklaces."

Weiss refused at first, but accepted under Ruby's steady pressure. Ruby pulled Weiss back into a deep kiss. Weiss continued to move her hands to inappropriate parts of Ruby's body, caressing the right spots. Thanks to these merciless tactics, Ruby couldn't stop moaning. Weiss pulled Ruby down further into her, crushing their bodies together. Ruby kissed Weiss even more deeply than before.

Ruby started removing her own clothes; to give Weiss unrestricted access to her body. Taking the opportunity Weiss ran her hands over Ruby's naked breasts, twirling the nipple and squeezing them. Thanks to the moans escaping her lips and the shudders of pleasure wracking her body, Ruby couldn't take her own pants off. Try as she might she couldn't motivate herself to take off all of her clothes, seeing that the current situation was providing extreme ecstasy.

Weiss kissed Ruby, while she continued to fondle Ruby's breasts. After what seemed like an hour, Weiss changed tactics. Taking a hand of one of Ruby's breasts, Weiss began to undress her self. Temporarily releasing her hands, Weiss took off her shirt and bra leaving her chest exposed. Weiss's hand immediately went back to playing with Ruby's breasts.

Ruby upon seeing Weiss half naked, took off the rest of her own clothes. Now completely naked Ruby pressed herself to Weiss. Ruby trapped Weiss's hands in between their breasts and started kissing Weiss savagely. Weiss moaned uncontrollably, the pleasure, which seemed to lay dormant, sprang up unrestrained thanks to Ruby.

Ruby turned the tables; she started to run her hands all over Weiss's body. Taking Weiss skirt and panties off, Ruby lay down between Weiss's legs and pressed their hips together. Every part of their bodies touched; skin to skin contact causing their desire to increase.

Ruby deciding she wanted to be rougher to Weiss, moved to her bed. The two lovers lay themselves down. Now that they were on a soft surface, Ruby began to be even more forceful. Ruby pushed Weiss hard against the mattress, not allowing any movement. Weiss straddled Ruby with her legs, their hips still pressed together.

Ruby continued to run her hands over Weiss, not restraining herself and being very rough. The rougher Ruby became, the deeper Weiss's moans became. Sliding her hands from Weiss's breasts all the way down her body, pausing briefly on Weiss's hips Ruby slid her hands to cup the back of Weiss's thighs. All the rough contact filled Weiss with an unquenchable desire.

With her hands pulling on Weiss's thighs, Ruby pressed their lips together. The pressure was so great, their lips stated to bruise. Ruby and Weiss were now pressed together tightly, their bodies curled against each other.

They stayed like this for 5 more hours. At the end of this they stretched out side by side, and pressed up against each other. Weiss and Ruby had their arms around each other, not wanting to lose any contact with the other person.

"Ruby I fucking love you. I love you god damn it. You can fuck me anytime and anyplace." Weiss said.

"Weiss thank you. What does this mean exactly?" Ruby asked nervous that things would move away from what was happening now.

"It means you own my body. You can to anything to me at anytime, no matter if I'm asleep or not you can do anything. I loved this so much. I want what just happened desperately." Weiss said.

"You have ownership of my body as well. Although we will have to restrain ourselves, we don't want Yang or Blake to find out." Ruby said.

"Fine, although as soon as they're not looking, well you can have your way with me." Weiss said. The two were not tired despite it being 11 o' clock at night. There was still enough energy left over from their love session to keep them awake and talking.

Weiss was pressed against Ruby tall form. "How tall are you Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Let me find out for you." Ruby replied. Not bothering with clothes, Ruby got up and walked over to her satchel, which was discarded on the other side of the room. Weiss watched Ruby's naked body, loving the way her legs and butt moved when she walked. Ruby took a graphite pencil out of her satchel, and stood against a wall facing Weiss. '_That's better._' Weiss thought, seeing as how this side of Ruby was much more interesting to look at. Between Ruby's vagina, breasts, and silver eyes Weiss was completely distracted.

Ruby finished marking the wall. Ruby took a long ruler, one that measured up to 10 feet, and taped it to the wall next to the mark. The black mark, once she looked away from Ruby long enough, Weiss realized came to the 7' mark. "_Daaayuuuuum_. You're tall." Weiss said finding another reason to stare at her girlfriend.

Ruby didn't dress, instead she put her red diamond rose necklace back on. During sex Weiss and Ruby had tossed their necklaces to the side, having more immediate concerns. The rose stood out on Ruby's skin. Again, Ruby was the perfect combination of smooth skin and lean hard muscle. Ruby had gained more muscle, Weiss didn't know how her girlfriend compared to Yang but the added weight and tone made Ruby look sexy.

Weiss got up and put on her yellow diamond necklace. The two lovers stared into each other's eyes, content with being in each other's presence. They soon realized it had been 6 hours since Blake and Yang had left for the funeral. Upon realizing this they got under the covers of Ruby's bed. Keeping their necklaces on, they cuddled. Soon Weiss and Ruby fell asleep exhausted.

* * *

Blake and Yang were walking back to RWBY's dorm room. "Do you think Weiss was able to distract Ruby from her depression?" Blake asked the blonde walking beside her.

"I don't thinks its depression, I thinks its insanity. I sure hope Weiss succeeded in distracting Ruby." Yang said.

The couple kept walking; they stopped when they got to the dorm room door. "You want to open it? I nervous at what I'll see when I open the door." Blake said nervously.

Yang complied, testing the knob she discovered it was locked. "That's not a good sign. We never lock the door." Yang said. Taking out a key she unlocked the door.

The scene before them was shocking. Clothes were scattered everywhere. Ruby and Weiss lay sleeping naked together in Ruby's bed.

Blushing Blake mumbled, "Well at least Weiss was able to keep Ruby from going insane."

…

**A/N: I did warn you last chapter. This chapter was interesting...lol. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Fun fact; along with writing them, I'm the only one who edits the chapters. Review, favorite, follow, and most important of all enjoy!**


	26. Chapter 26: Class begins once more

**A/N: I know this isn't the pace of the previous chapters, but I still hope you enjoy. I also hope I won't be hunted down for using Gavin and Geoff in this chapter. I apologize for any grammatical errors, I'm the only one who edits the chapters and I'm not perfect. Review, favorite, follow, and most importantly enjoy.**

**Chapter 26:**

"Ruby why did you enjoy it? You should have been terrified." Weiss said to Ruby as they both sat on Weiss's bed.

"I did enjoy it." Ruby said. "It was a game to me, I thought my parents were invincible. I thought my torture methods were just amusing them. If they were enjoying themselves then I wanted to enjoy myself."

"And you didn't know they would die?" Weiss asked skeptical of Ruby's reasons for enjoying torturing her parents to death at the age of 4.

Weiss suspected that Ruby had been placed under the influence of drug dust. Weiss at the time of the incident was 7 years old, the same age as Yang. Weiss had known of the drug dust's existence early on in life, she also knew the effects the stimulant could have on a person all to well. Weiss's dad had educated Weiss on the dust of the world, informing her of the type and its properties. The drug dust had an effect on the mind that could be cured, but only with the addicts consent. Once a person tasted the drug they couldn't go back, without active will power.

"Weiss why haven't you said anything for the last 5 minutes? Have you even been listening to me?" Ruby said. Apparently Weiss had been so lost in thought that she hadn't been paying attention to her girlfriend.

"I was thinking, have you ever been given a colorless dust before?" Weiss said starting her drug rehabilitation questions.

"Yes actually…at least I think…aw damn it I don't know." Ruby clutched her head in pain. "Ah I remember, the memory of my parents must have brought back the addiction."

"Well then we need to get you to the doctor. I'm sure he has a cure." Yang said.

"Fine we should probably head over there now…shit! We have classes today. I totally forgot." Blake said. The cat Faunus had written down all their schedules, since she had remembered them. The actual schedules had been lost, so the team had to improvise and make new ones. "Classes start in 20 minutes. We should probably go now. Remember Ruby, right after classes you need to see the doctor."

"Yes, I will remember." Ruby said. Ruby wrote on the inside of her wrist with a pen, reminding herself to got to the doctors after she was done with classes.

As Ruby walked towards her first class she met her school friend Jaune Arc. "Hi Ruby. How you doing?" Jaune said in a happy tone, that was attributed to seeing Ruby.

"Oh hello Jaune. I haven't been her for the last 3 weeks, what's happened with classes?" Ruby said.

"Well since some of the teachers died when the Darkness Plague struck they had to rearrange some of the classes. That means you and I have the same class together. Unfortunately it means we were put in Advanced Combat Workout. Which is pretty much self explanatory." Jaune said in a deadpan tone of voice. "Really how do they expect the both of us to succeed?"

"I'm pretty sure I won't fail in the end. You however I'm not sure, but I still believe you have massive potential. You just need to discover your true self." Ruby said trying to give her friend some motivation.

"Well you're perfect. No really. You have the perfect…everything. The prefect weapon, body, romantic girlfriend, and you have the perfect family." Jaune said steering the conversation away from the subject of his own insecurities. Apparently Jaune was better at BS than he thought.

"I agree with you on all those accounts, except one…I don't have the perfect family." Ruby said.

"What do you mean? What about Yang and your parents." Jaune said.

"That's the thing Jaune Yang is a…not the best sister. I mean I love her to death, but we aren't that close on some things. My parents are dead because of me, I killed them…tortured them to death. My family is fucked up." Ruby confessed.

Jaune couldn't answer because one of his team members, Pyrrha Nikos had just caught up with them. "Hi guys I must have the same class as you." Pyrrha said bouncing with excitement. "I've heard about Advanced Combat Workout. It's tough, but if you work hard while attending the class you will get a hell of a lot better than you are now. That's what I plan to do."

"Wait how do you get into the class?" Ruby asked.

"I was afraid you'd say that. I lied to you both. You have to get invited to attend the class; you can't take it if you didn't get an invitation. I never got an invitation." Jaune said. "I guess only you two will have the class."

Ruby and Pyrrha looked at each other, completely ignoring the dejected Jaune. They didn't exactly know each other. "A friend of Jaune is a friend of mine." Ruby said extending a hand.

Pyrrha accepted the hand, shaking it she replied, "Same goes with me, and any friend of my team leader is a friend of mine."

The friendship wouldn't extend beyond the class. Once the two got inside the actual classroom, a very large gym, they made a lot of easy small talk. The only other students included all of team captains Cardin Whinchester of CRNL, Mason Markov of MOVE, George Sylvester of GILZ, and of course Ruby Rose of RWBY. Apparently Jaune, although he was the team leader of JNPR, hadn't been invited.

"Wait why didn't Jaune get invited? Isn't he the team leader of JNPR?" Ruby said, she heard guffawing behind her. Turning Ruby saw Cardin, doubled over in laughter.

"Ha you dolt. Didn't you know? Jaune wasn't cut out to be team leader of JNPR, so they replaced him with Pyrrha." Cardin said with a smirk on his face. "In my opinion they should have kicked Jaune out a long time ago."

"No one asked, you son of a whore." Ruby spat. There was a gasp of sock behind them.

"What did you just say to him? I'll have you know me and Geoff have set specific rules; First never insult someone unless you are prepared to back it up with a fight, Second never kill the person after insulting them beating the shit out of them should embarrass them enough, Third and most important never change your personality always come as yourself"

Ruby turned around, an instructor was speaking to her. "I'm sorry Gavin. But this is who I really am. I tortured by parents to death under the influence of drug dust when I was 4. So of course I'll be a little hostile." Ruby responded.

Gavin was a handsome British man. Geoff had the most epic beard, and coolest tattoos Ruby had ever seen. These two men were the Advanced Combat Workout trainers and instructors. "Okay. I always enjoy someone who was honest about his or her feelings. This is not therapy class! This is ACW! Prepare for pain motherfuckers!" Geoff yelled at the stunned class, the students weren't used to their instructors swearing at them.

"If your mind needs to refresh, simply eat grapes. People like grapes." Gavin said.

"No shit Gavin. Anyway lets get started." Geoff said. "Today me and my partner Gavin will teach you how to really workout your bodies. At the end of this you all will be exceptional leaders. You will be buff like Arnold Schwarzenegger, but agile like Jackie Chan. You will fly like a butterfly, but sting like a bee."

"BEGIN! Ruby, Cardin, Pyrrha, Mason, and George move to the starting position. I want you to stick it to the track. Remember, full out 100% sprint on the straight ways and 75% sprint on the corners." Gavin dished out instructions; blowing the whistle he officially began ACW and hell on earth for the team captains.

…


	27. Chapter 27: The Advanced Combat Workout

**A/N: Hello again. This chapter more was involved character development than anything else. I'm trying to transform Ruby from a little girl into a responsible leader. I sure hope it is going well. As always I apologize for any grammatical errors, I'm the only one who edits these chapters and I'm not perfect. Be sure to review, favorite, follow, and most importantly enjoy!**

**Chapter 27:**

Ruby Rose now spent the majority of her time focused, concerning the ACW, on what to do, how to train, finishing a workout with the highest marks compared to the rest of class, and when the next class session would be held. One could say it consumed her life, and they would be correct. Ruby let her self get absorbed into the class because she wanted to become a better leader. Ruby had always been somewhat of a weakling; she had never been stronger than Yang. Now that Ruby had grown a whole foot, and now stood at 7' tall, she felt she was especially weak.

The first workout had been the hardest, sprinting and running hard for 15 laps around the gymnasium track, it had been torture. Ruby wasn't used to her new and taller body, she had always been clumsy when it came to exercising. However thanks to her need to prove herself after her slip up with Cardin, she managed to pick up pretty quickly. Ruby had proven herself to not be great at exercise; she was in dead last in the sprinting even though they all started at the same time and the same position.

Pyrrha was better than Ruby in a lot of ways she was better looking, more athletic, and people didn't treat her like some violent celebrity. Upon reentering into the social scene of Beacon, Ruby had been branded an unstable violent lesbian. Everyone had the sense to not tell RWBY about the rumors that were spreading about the the tall dark haired leader, for fear of being the receiving end of her temper which could be deadly.

Ruby kept working hard; sweat had long ago started to pour out of her body in buckets. Ruby was currently do agile gymnastics, in which she had to climb ropes. At varying lengths of the rope Ruby had to somersault in mid air through two shark blades, curving her body to go through them straight. She had to come out of the maneuver upright, and ready to start climbing again on the next rope.

These maneuvers were set 10 feet apart, along a set of ropes that formed a ring, going from the ground up to the ceiling, which was a distance of 300 feet. This meant Ruby had to do 30 of these maneuvers for one workout. After she reached the top she had to jump to get back down, fortunately she landed on an extremely thick pad in the middle of the circle of suspended ropes.

At any time Ruby could have simply jumped on the pad and ended the workout. Some of the other team leaders had done this; the first to go was George, after that it had been Cardin. Surprisingly enough those were the two that had actually claimed to be the best warriors ever. Pyrrha and Mason had gone only a little bit faster than Ruby; Ruby had felt she went slower than she should have gone.

Ruby in fact had performed, while slower than those who finished them first, the expert maneuvers flawlessly. Ruby had been the last one to go, every one had watched; the two instructors Gavin and Geoff, and the students Pyrrha, George, Mason, and Cardin. As the group of people had watched, they were impressed with the tall dark haired and silver-eyed girl. Although Ruby was somewhat of a beanpole, now that she measured 7' tall, she was getting back her original body composition. Except instead of the soft innocent curvature, Ruby was developing hard muscle that added a more mature aspect to her curves. No amount of fat remained on her body. Her skin had taken a beating; her hands scabbing over from continuous Gymnastics, her shoulders arms and legs became swelled with muscle so the skin stretched, and all of her skin had gotten sun burned. The coaches had put Ruby and the others on a track outside. They then spent 4 hours outside under the sweltering sun running several miles.

Weiss had insisted for Ruby to go and get her self some burn oil rubbed into her skin. Ruby had refused, however after a full week with no signs she would ever stop running Ruby had caved. Weiss had been studying, since Ruby had joined ACW, massaging techniques. Ruby's girlfriend knew her love would be in a lot of pain and discomfort while taking ACW. So, wanting to make her experience easier, Weiss had studied the art of massaging. After a week of study, Weiss began to give massages to Ruby every night before they went to bed together.

It had been three weeks since Ruby had started the Advanced Combat Workout class. Weiss had talked with her girlfriend's instructors, Gavin and Geoff, and had asked about Ruby progress. Gavin had replied that, while although she was slower than the other leaders, all of her movements were backed up by a lot more power. Geoff had insisted she should take Ruby to the doctor for a physical but not until the class was over. Ruby only had one class anymore and that was the ACW.

The headmaster had placed the 5 leaders all in one class for the rest of the year at Beacon Academy. Ozpin wanted strong leaders, not just strong but extraordinarily strong. Weiss had been told her girlfriend would be stuck in ACW for the rest of her first year at Beacon. '_Although I have to admit, Ruby is starting to look better. Ever since she grew an entire foot and a half in such short time she ended up looking like a bean pole, I noticed she looked skinny and sick._' Weiss thought to herself.

The dark haired girl had come back to the dorms everyday, sore and soaked in sweat. Weiss had urged Ruby to take showers, mainly to relieve some of the muscle pressure and to wash off the clinging sweat. However thanks to this Ruby couldn't spend any time with Weiss, even though she desperately wanted to. A week into the workout class Weiss had surprised Ruby with the knowledge she now knew how to give expert massages.

Now whenever Ruby came back from her long hard day, Weiss joined Ruby in showering. While the warm water was running over their bodies, Weiss would rub Ruby's muscles massaging them. With both of them naked and Weiss touching Ruby in inappropriate places, every time Ruby tried to take a shower she felt like she was allowing the white haired princess to have her way with her.

Not that she minded, in fact she enjoyed the experience. The massaging felt great, the warm water and Weiss's skin felt great, and plus the innuendo that Weiss performed ever now and then sweetened the deal. Weiss wanted this to happen since they wouldn't see each other any other time of the day. The showers for Ruby had been both sexually irresistible and relaxing. Every day Ruby looked forward to these intimate sessions with her girlfriend, not only did she enjoy them they were necessary. She had told her coaches what she did every day after class was over, and all they said was that Ruby needed to relax after every workout every day and that this was perfect.

Weiss had been waiting outside the gym, where ACW was being held, for almost an hour. Every time Weiss's silver-eyed lover walked out of the door, she was sore beyond belief. '_Every day the instructors push her to do something even harder than yesterday._' Weiss thought to herself. Weiss had gone straight from her last class to this very spot for 2 weeks now, every time she escorted her girlfriend home for a relaxing hot shower.

The instructor was making some finishing remarks, '_The class must be done._' Weiss heard feet approaching, and shrunk back into the alcove set in the wall next to the doors.

Cardin, Mason, and George walked out laughing. They didn't do the workout as hard as Ruby had over the past 3 weeks. They had written it off as gym class, unimportant in their eyes. Ruby was the only one, besides Pyrrha, to come out every day completely sore from the workout. The class lasted 12 hours 7 days a week. Pyrrha walked out after the group of boys and started a light conversation with Weiss.

"Hello Weiss I'm surprised to see you there." Pyrrha said.

"I've been here every day for the past 2 weeks." Weiss said surprised Pyrrha hadn't asked Ruby what her girlfriend had been doing after the class everyday, besides the showers of course almost everyone knew about them.

"Oh your Weiss right, Ruby's girlfriend? Are you the one who's been giving Ruby massages after every workout?" Pyrrha asked in a jealous voice, which Weiss chose not to notice.

"Yes that's my girlfriend alright, and I love her to death for doing all those massages. So many of them it's been simply blissful these past weeks." Ruby said appearing out of the doorway, looking like some goddess from an ancient myth.

"Ruby, you look like a goddess. Seriously I think you may be an actual goddess." Weiss said. "Doesn't she look like a goddess?"

"I think I and the others in the class figured out Ruby's true nature after the first week of working out with her. I could tell from the start she was more than what the instructors thought she was. After watching her for a solid 3 weeks, I'm completely convinced that Ruby is a goddess." Pyrrha said in agreement.

"Guys do you really think I look like a goddess?" Ruby asked.

"No honey. We _**know**_ you're a goddess." Weiss said to a now blushing Ruby.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it. Are you the only ones who think I'm a goddess?" Ruby said.

"Ruby you are a goddess. There is no getting around that fact. The whole student Body thinks you a goddess who decided to grace us lowly mortals with her presence." Weiss said almost worshiping Ruby, who stood stunned not believing this new revelation about her self. Ruby was considered a goddess among her fellow students and her teachers.

…


	28. Chapter 28: Hot shower

**A/N: This chapters purpose was to...well I don't really have a good reason. lol. As always I apologize for any grammatical errors, I'm the only one who edits these chapters and I'm not perfect. Be sure to review, favorite, follow, and most importantly enjoy!**

**Chapter 28:**

Weiss and Ruby walked to the RWBY dorm room after Ruby got done with Advanced Combat Workout. The door was open, inside Yang was taking a nap on her own bed while Blake sat reading a book on her own bed. "Weiss." Blake acknowledged the girl who had just entered the room without looking up from her book.

"Hello Blake." Weiss said.

"Why is Yang sleeping?" Asked Ruby, standing there looking beautiful in her basketball shorts and workout T-shirt.

Blake couldn't believe how fast Ruby had matured over the past several weeks. Before that time period the girl was small, energetic, and cute. Now Ruby had matured into a woman who was tall, sensitive, and gorgeous. It was a big change from the almost childlike Ruby the cat faunus had known. Personally Blake liked this Ruby better, mainly because Ruby didn't seem like she was still a kid half the time. That was one of the main reasons Blake had fallen for Yang instead of Ruby.

"She's tired from classes, which is bullshit compared to what you do every day Ruby." Blake sighed. "She's been trying to keep up with you Ruby. Every day she wanted to go to the gym and workout. I said to her 'Ruby is getting professional training.' I also told her she was strong enough already. Although her arms, and particularly her biceps have gotten a lot bigger."

"Well I'm glad I'm setting an example for my sister." Ruby said.

"You know what? I'm going to wake Yang up; it's time we went on a little date. Don't worry we'll give you plenty of time to take your shower." Blake said.

Ruby blushed knowing her friend knew about her daily showers with her girlfriend Weiss. Ruby loved them; they were the only time her and Weiss could really talk. Granted Weiss was massaging Ruby the whole time and doing lots of other lewd things to her, so she couldn't really get a word in edgewise very often. Although Weiss had given Ruby plenty of opportunities to vent her feelings, most of the time all Ruby wanted to do was be pleasured by Weiss. Ruby's girlfriend, although she hadn't planned on it, had complied with Ruby's request every time she asked.

Today with the subject of Ruby being a goddess, Ruby guessed she wouldn't be coherent by the end of the supposedly relaxing shower. Blake woke Yang up, asking her on a date. Yang said yes and, "Give me a minute, I need to get dressed."

* * *

The black and yellow themed couple had gone out, leaving Weiss with Ruby. "Am I really a goddess to you?" Ruby asked.

Reaching behind Ruby, Weiss locked the door. She then threw the key over her shoulder. "I want you to know my goddess, I worship you." Weiss said in a reverent voice.

"Weiss…stop talking like that. I…I'm not used to it." Ruby said her feelings conflicted. Coming from her girlfriend Ruby loved the attention, mainly because Weiss turned Ruby on when she spoke like she wanted nothing more than to serve Ruby. Not to sound selfish or possessive of course.

"Ruby you said, I get to fuck you anytime I want, remember?" Weiss said.

Ruby blushed, she remembered. After they had gotten done with the assignment concerning the Grim Sphere that had consumed 3 weeks, Ruby had gone into an unstable mental state. She had remembered torturing her parents at the age of 4. The recollection of the traumatic experience had nearly driven Ruby to insanity. Luckily Weiss was there to prevent that from happening, with sex. Before they had done it they made each other a promise. The promise was that Weiss could have her way with Ruby anytime she desired. This way Ruby couldn't possible spiral into grief, since Weiss would always be there to jump in to derail things before they got worse.

"Yes I remember, now go do you work." Ruby said. Weiss immediately replied, by walking in to the bathroom, dragging Ruby along with her. After setting the shower head to spray out a mist of warm water, Weiss started to undress. Ruby just stood there, to sore to move. Weiss was now completely undressed, which caused Ruby to blush even if she saw Weiss's naked body every day she still wouldn't get used to it.

Weiss then focused her attention on Ruby, and started undressing her. First she took off Ruby's shoes and her socks, which were soaked with sweat. Then Weiss took off Ruby's shorts and panties. Next came the shirt and bra, following this Weiss pulled Ruby under the shower's spray. Weiss began to nuzzle Ruby's crotch while on her knees on the ground. Ruby moaned, not expecting the sudden contact. While Weiss's lips and tongue wreaked havoc on Ruby's vagina, her slender hands began massaging Ruby's thighs.

The contact sent relief from her sore muscles, and pleasure from Weiss's nuzzling. Weiss continued to lick Ruby as she moved her hands down Ruby's legs. After briefly massaging her calves, Ruby felt Weiss insert her tongue into her vagina and continue licking. Ruby bit back a cry of pleasure the experience was unbelievable. Weiss had never in the past 2 weeks ever done anything like what she was doing now.

Weiss's slender hands moved up to Ruby's back, vigorously massaging the tight muscles. At the same time Weiss began sucking on Ruby's breasts, alternating between full suck and, licking and biting the nipples. Every time Weiss moved to a different part of Ruby's back, she switched Breasts.

The entire experience was spent in all sorts of similarly kinky positions. At the end Weiss and Ruby both toweled off and got dressed.

"How was that? Did you enjoy?" Weiss asked putting on her white clothes.

"I enjoyed it very much, although I think that should be the last time you massage me in the shower. How about you give me a massage after I've finished with my shower?" Ruby asked.

"That sounds fine, I have no problem with that." Weiss said settling into the new arrangement. The two girlfriends decided to sit on Ruby's bed and wait for Yang and Blake to get back. They didn't have to wait long.

Yang opened the door staring into the room, scanning for any evidence of what had happened while she was away. Unless she checked the bathroom and saw both Weiss's and Ruby's clothes scattered all over the counter and floor, she wouldn't know Ruby and Weiss had sex, and a massage while taking a shower.

"Hello you two lovebirds. We went to get some food, but Headmaster Ozpin interrupted us. Ozpin wanted to let us all know that once Ruby has finished her first year at Beacon, he would be going to draft Ruby in the vale army corps." Yang said informing them the entire new predicament.

"Well I guess I can't blame him, I am getting pretty good." Ruby said. "I still have 6 months left until the school year is over."

"Trust me when I say this, the time will fly by fast." Weiss said.

"Well then I'll be sure to take advantage of every opportunity presented to me." Ruby said with a seductive wink at Weiss, who blushed at the action knowing what Ruby said was true.

And over the next 6 months Ruby would get much better than she was now. She would soon pass the top wrestler in the school for strength, and outmatch all the other team leaders in ACW. The team leaders had decided to step it up, in order to support their teams. They also were trying to beat Ruby's records, which they failed miserable but that didn't stop them from trying to best Ruby in other aspects. Every one of Ruby's fellow peers in ACW was always trying to get the best of her abilities.

Ruby defended against that knowing she needed to be the very best she could, and not be surpassed by anyone. If only she know how true that statement was, she might have stopped training right then.

…


	29. Chapter 29: The new Ruby Rose

**A/N: I left this chapter short in anticipation for the long season 2 finale. I assure you, it will be as long as I can make it. I also won't release it till sometime late on Saturday the 8th, due to its intended length. I apologize if there are any grammatical errors, I'm the only one who edits these chapters and I'm not perfect at editing. Be sure to review, favorite, follow, and most important of all enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 29:**

_2 months later_

The moon was shining bright on a warm chilly evening. The mood was full and so was Ruby's mind with thoughts. 2 months had passes since Ruby had joined Advanced Combat Workout, Beacon's training program for extraordinarily strong warriors. So far the only people admitted into the program had been the team leaders. Ruby had led the program with impressive results, performing the exercises and various strength tests flawlessly. Ruby Rose stood 7' 2" tall and weighed 145 lbs of nothing but lean developed muscle, which attributed to an extremely gorgeous athletic body.

Ruby's girlfriend Weiss was 5' 11" and weighed only 127 lbs. Although she was somewhat slender in almost all aspects, Weiss had plenty of fight inside her and Ruby admired that. The warrior in training hadn't surpassed her sister Yang however. Ruby's sister had taken Ruby's idea of joining ACW, and bent into bodybuilding.

The last 2 months Yang had been furiously lifting weights, sprinting, throwing javelin, shot put, and discus. The combination of exercises had bulked up the already substantial brawler into a sleek and dangerous powerhouse of strength and speed. After two months Yang had stopped the conditioning, in favor of lifting heavy weights. The bodybuilding continued but on a lesser scale so Yang could spare some time for the team and her girlfriend Blake.

Ruby with her height had surpassed Yang who was currently at 6' 5". That didn't mean Ruby was at her sisters strength level however. Yang weighed in at 225 lbs of muscle, hard and powerful muscle when compared to Ruby's developed muscles. Ruby had been working out 12 hours a day for the last 2 months, doing complex exercises that pushed the body and mind to extreme limits. The result had been Ruby's increase in memory recollection so that the dark haired leader never forgot anything worth remembering; the other permanent side effect was an irritating case of insomnia.

Ruby would wake up in the middle of the night and wander the grounds of Beacon. Sometimes Ruby would hear a voice inside her head telling her that she needed to brace her self, a major challenge would come when Ruby wasn't fully prepared. Other times Ruby thought about team RWBY's first assignment; to stop the Darkness Plague, which they had done somewhat successfully. 48 people had died however. Ruby turned her mind to her girlfriend.

Unfortunately Weiss was, at the moment asleep; there was nothing Ruby could do to change that. After all Ruby hadn't grown cold enough to wake her sleeping heiress in the middle of the night. '_My princess, who still loves me despite the distance I've kept from her with my training._' Ruby thought to her self. However unlike her sister Ruby couldn't just switch to something that was less time consuming. Her training was time consuming for a reason.

Despite the seeming advantage Yang had over Ruby when it came to strength, the two sisters hadn't yet gone hunting for Grimm creatures, the monsters that inhabited Emerald forest outside the Academy. Ruby wanted to go off killing Grimms soon, and with their weapons as well. Ruby hadn't touched Crescent Rose since she had started training; neither had Yang touched her own weapon Ember Cilia.

Yet despite all this both girls felt they had gained and aptitude for weapons that went somewhat beyond training. Neither of the sisters thought they would have much trouble fighting once they picked up their weapons again. Ruby puffed, her breath misting because of the chilly night air. Ruby had nothing on except for basketball attire. Ruby had gone from her trademarked red jacket, to a standard every day outfit, which consisted of a black AND1 hoodie, a pair of red and black Nike basketball shorts, and a pair of Vibram Five Fingers shoes.

Some people said Ruby looked like a goddess, a goddess who wore basketball workout attire. Ruby had been told she was gorgeous. Even in the seemingly unflattering outfit, Ruby still managed to look absolutely beautiful. This hadn't come from Ruby's friends, who saw her differently, it had come from other's mainly royals wanting to hire her as a mercenary soldier.

Ruby heard footsteps behind her, the cool night air refreshing her to sharpen the senses. Which was strange but not for an insomniac. Ruby decided not to turn around; the footsteps she heard were Weiss's light patter. Ruby had memorized the sound of her girlfriend's steps. Weiss put her arms around Ruby's waist and leaned her head against the middle of Ruby's back.

"What a nice surprise, I couldn't sleep so I got up. And what should I find but my very own rose suffering from insomnia. I'm am truly sorry you have this problem." Weiss said.

Ruby could tell when her girlfriend was lying to her, "You didn't get up in the night because you couldn't sleep. I've been up here for 7 hours." Ruby said.

"And what by chance have you been doing up here all alone? If you were lonely it's okay now, I'm here to keep you company." Weiss said. "And yes I do realize that it's 7 o' clock in the morning."

"I've been up here thinking that's all, nothing to be worried about." Ruby said.

"Your sleeping patterns are what has me worrying. I mean you don't get enough sleep and you need it because of your training." Weiss said genuine concern in her voice.

Ruby turned around and looked down into Weiss's light blue eyes. Ruby laughed, "You're so short Weiss. This time no high heals will save you." Ruby said in a condescending tone, which carried no weight behind it.

Weiss sighed in frustration, due to her girlfriend being a full foot taller than her. "Get down here and kiss me you dolt." Weiss said.

Ruby not wanting to see her princess upset complied with her demands. Calloused hands grabbed Weiss's shoulders and forced her head back. Ruby, not leaning down so much as enveloping her girlfriend, started kissing Weiss. Weiss moaned, drawing herself further into Ruby. '_I'm so lucky to have someone like Weiss._' Ruby thought as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

Deep within Ruby's subconscious Dragon Ruby was wrestles and it wanted freedom. It had been months since Ruby had possessed an ancient dragon; part of her still craved the dominance and raw power that came with being the mythical creature.

Ruby had only been in dragon form for a short time. Weiss had woken Ruby up by moving her body. The yearning was still there, to turn into her true form. However Ruby's mind mistook this for drive, and used it to motivate Ruby to be a powerful warrior. All the training to become a warrior was merely the Dragon's yearning for power.

Unfortunately for Ruby the more power she started to possess, the closer the Dragon came to taking its true form. When this happened, and it eventually would, it would make Ruby's body undergo a literal and physical transformation. Once the second dragon form ended Ruby would become half dragon half human. Which would allow Ruby to transform parts of her self into the Dragon but on a much smaller scale.

After the second transformation from full dragon into human was made, that was it. Ruby could never again fully transform her self into the mythological creature.

…


	30. Season 2 finale: Torchwick's army

**A/N: Here it is as promised, a day earlier though. Apologize for any errors I made in the writing. Review, favorite, follow, and enjoy. Also read the afterword.**

**Chapter 30:**

The messenger eagle rode the warm air current to Beacon Academy. The White Fang wanted the Academy to get their message as soon as possible. The eagle came upon Beacon, and it searched for the message recipient. Spotting her with another human the eagle soared down to fulfill its duty.

"Um Ruby there's an eagle trying to get your attention." Weiss said.

Ruby Rose looked up at the animal, wondering what it could possible want. Ruby held out her arm for the eagle to land on. Recently the voice had been telling Ruby she had to prepare, Ruby assumed this meant she would be getting a message from an outside source. The voice also said it would be coming in by eagle, so Ruby had worn an arm guard to protect against the eagles talons when it landed on her arm. The eagle soared gracefully alighting itself to sit on Ruby's arm holding out its leg.

Ruby saw a message rolled around the eagle's leg; it was a small rough scroll. Ruby carefully took the message from the eagle's leg. As soon as the message was removed the bird flung itself off the edge of the building Ruby was standing on. Not bothering to use its wings it fell straight to its death, a crunch emanating from the stonework below. Whoever had sent the avian messenger defiantly didn't want another message sent back. Weiss gave a small shriek and yelled, "What the hell, animals are committing suicide now! What gives?"

"I think the person only wants one return message." Ruby said in an ominous voice.

Ignoring the warning tone in Ruby's voice Weiss answered, "Well couldn't they send the message from that eagle? Why did they have to make it kill itself?"

Silently Ruby handed Weiss the message. The material was coarse and felt like parchment from the older days, and not the newer paper. Written across the page was stiff cursive words that would barely classify as cursive, they were so illegible it was hard to read them. There were a lot of words on the front compiled in what must have been an important message. "What's up with this cursive, even I cant read it." Weiss asked.

"Oh turn it over." Ruby said absentmindedly who was currently staring off into the distance without seeing anything her mind currently blank with fear, although Weiss didn't know this.

Turning the piece of parchment over Weiss saw another message, this she could read. And from the style of lettering Weiss could tell immediately who had sent it; Roman Torchwick. '_That son of a bitch, why can't he leave us alone? We kicked his ass last time, why is he still hell bent on taking Beacon?_' Weiss thought guessing in her head to the message's content. Weiss was right on all accounts, although after reading the words she wished she hadn't been.

"Did you read it?" Ruby said her voice shaking somewhat, the first sign of emotion she had shown since starting ACW two months ago. Wordlessly Weiss nodded, and Ruby unexpectedly burst into silent tears, the now unheard of emotion shook her tall broad shoulders.

"What are we going to do?" Ruby wailed her voice betraying her true feelings inside. "I'm not cut out to solve situations like this."

"You are cut out for it, I know you can succeed. You just have to believe in yourself, and rely on your teammates." Weiss said comforting her friend despite the emotion shown, this sort of thing from Ruby rarely embarrassed Weiss anymore. Weiss had grown efficient at keeping Ruby from spiraling into the insanity that constantly threatened to tear her mind apart. Weiss placed one hand on Ruby's abdominal and the other on Ruby's lower back. "Do you need a massage? Because I don't care what time it is, you can ask me for one whenever you like." Weiss said.

Ruby simply lay down in the middle of the stone roof they stood on. Weiss straddled Ruby, and slipped her slender hands under Ruby's hoodie and rested them on her warm skin. "Why did Roman Torchwick have to send that message?" Ruby asked already enjoying the partial massage she was getting from her girlfriend.

"I think Roman's a vampire, he needs a regular supply of blood. It's been nearly 2 months since we foiled his plans with the Darkness Plague. Roman's simply back for more." Weiss said.

"That's all he wants more blood." Ruby said her tone creeping toward relaxed instead of anxious. Weiss upon hearing her massaging wasn't working fast enough, bent down and started kissing Ruby who enveloped Weiss in her arms. Blake had said kissing Yang was an experience in it self. Yang was so strong that the cat Faunus felt like she was being held in a gods embrace. Weiss felt something similar, except now she was being held in a goddess's embrace.

Secretly Weiss worshiped Ruby, treating her leader more and more like a holy angle that had came to earth than her girlfriend. Ruby kissed Weiss frantically pulling the heiress closer. Weiss moaned as Ruby's tongue entered her mouth, there was no doubt that Ruby was Weiss's girlfriend now. Weiss pulled Ruby on top of her, and the girl's weight pinned Weiss into the stone of the roof. Ruby cradled the smaller girl in her arms pouring all of her strength into the kiss.

Weiss had to pull away she needed to breath but she didn't want to stop kissing Ruby. Ruby ended up solving this problem by parting their lips only slightly to allow some air in. After Weiss got the required amount of oxygen she crushed their lips together. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss.

The message lay abandoned where Ruby had stood before Weiss had taken action to keep Ruby's mind from descending into insanity. The cursive side was nonsense, meant to disguise the real message. The print side held the intended message, which was quite long. The piece of parchment was fairly substantial. The message was indeed signed by Roman Torchwick;

**I sincerely hope that you are not dying. Because that would be a shame, razing Beacon to the ground wouldn't be any fun without a little opposition. Ruby and Weiss I hope this message reaches you, if it did you would have seen the eagle I sent commit suicide. I trained it for this specific purpose. I don't want you sending any return message to the White Fang except an acceptance of a declaration of war. If you don't respond by tonight then I will come regardless. I want this war to have formality not savagery. If you don't respond by tonight, you will in short have a savage war on your hands. If you agree by tonight you will have a properly conducted war on you hands. Tell the headmaster Ruby Rose; I'm coming for Beacon. But most off all I'm coming to take back my Grim Sphere.**

**Signed by Roman Torchwick,**

**P.S. This is an official declaration of war upon Beacon from the White Fang.**

The cause of Ruby distress was evident after reading the Message. Ruby's conscience had been right; it had warned her that she would fight when she was least prepared. Tomorrow was Ruby's birthday, a day that was supposed to be a time of relaxation.

After Ruby was more stable than before Weiss came up to the roof, a plan was devised. Neither the students nor the teachers would face Roman's army of Faunus. Ruby the dragon would go and meet the army head on, at first keeping them from reaching Beacon. If they persisted Ruby wouldn't hesitate to start killing them off.

Standing up Ruby gave Weiss a kiss that seemed to last an eternity but wasn't long enough, "This is goodbye for now my love. I will miss you dearly, and I hope I get to see you again." Ruby said in a sincere tone filled with compassion.

Stepping away from Weiss Ruby began to transform herself into the Dragon. Now she knew her drive for power was simply the desire to become a dragon. Ruby had to admit the Dragon was exhilarating, and tonight she would get to experience it in its entirety.

* * *

The White Fang army contained more than just Faunus, a totally unheard of and ignored species had joined them and swelled their ranks from 15,000 strong to 1,000,000 total soldiers. Ruby the Dragon, or just Dragon, found the colossal army marching towards Beacon about 100 miles away from the Academy. Dragon knew the White Fang headquarters was more than 500 miles away. The message to Ruby must have been sent when the army had crossed 4/5 of that distance.

Dragon circled the army in a wide enough arch that she wasn't spotted by the keened eyed scouts. Dragon's vision was endless, when compared to the Faunas' enhanced vision. Dragon knew there were creatures of Grimm, whether alive or extinct, that had better eyesight than her.

Among the small amount of Faunus were a race known as elves. These supposedly 'not real' creatures had joined the Faunus en mass to invade Beacon Academy. Dragon found the elves to be stranger than the Faunus, who were strange enough. Every single elf carried a longbow and three quivers of arrows on their backs. Dragon immediately saw the tactic of filling the sky with arrows being used in the inevitable battle.

Dragon decided to thin the Ranks of elves, who more troublesome than the White Fang could ever be. The only problem was there were 985,000 of the elves inside the army. The first ones would be easy enough to kill but it wasn't going to be easy when the elves numbered among the Faunus.

Dragon started attacking the elves, eliminating 50 to 500 per dive or attack. This wasn't fast enough. Using her tail she cut down all the trees surrounding the army and flung the logs and their branches into the army. This proved a more effective method; it slowed parts of the army, and eliminated a few thousand per hit. With enough trees flung Dragon managed to trap the entire army inside a giant ring of uprooted forever fall trees. Roaring Dragon set fire to the trees circling the army, setting fire to the portion that was nearest to the flames. Cutting off a fourth of their men to die by the flames the Faunus and elves retreated into a tighter cluster.

When some of the burning elves came running back to the main group the army was forced to give up two more fourths of their ranks to be consumed by the now raging inferno that surrounded them. The massive trees had been torched and set on fire by Dragon as a tactic to reduce the army's numbers. Dragon couldn't have foreseen her plan working as well as it did.

The army's ranks now contained 235,000 elves and 15,000 Faunus, a substantial decrease from the previous numbers. The people who were left got smart enough to wait for the fire to die down. The remaining army set up camp in the middle of the burning hell circle, and dolled out the necessary rations it would take to survive long enough for them to escape. As Dragon had predicted she wasn't able to thin the army's ranks when the Faunus were dispersed among the elves.

The elves were the race Dragon was trying to eliminate not the Faunus. After all Dragon remembered Blake Ruby's friend and cat Faunus. So Dragon was held back due to the fact that she couldn't bring herself to kill Faunus.

* * *

The Faunus and elf captain sat around a contained fire with their most trusted officers, despite the fire surrounding them. The Faunus captain was currently debriefing the officers, so they could inform the rest of the remaining army. "Our army's ranks have been cut drastically. Ever since the Dragon showed up we has lost ¾ of the entire army, all of them were elves. Which leads me to believe the dragon is incapable of being able to kill Faunus." A man named Arum Ferrum, "My son Sebastian Ferrum went to work for the Beacon doctors as a mercenary. He died before he could escape their wrath."

"Sir is that why we are going to attack them?" A Faunus squad captain asked.

"We are cleansing Remenant of these filthy humans. It is our duty as both Faunus and Elves to fight for our survival. And these humans are threatening our survival, so we must eliminate them." Replied Elrohir Eledhwen the leader of the elf liberation army.

"Lle ier i' ra hosse en' quessir, lle ier Seldarine en' apanonar. lle ndengina edan ar' lle ier sii' mellon a' lye gwaith, aa' i' Seldarine tua lle yassen quel marth." said an elvish army commander.

"You are the great army of elves, you are gods of men. You kill human and you are now friend to our people, may the gods service you with good luck." Elrohir repeated the general's words, translating them for the benefit of the Faunus because they couldn't understand the language of the elf.

"I'm sure I speak for all the Faunus here when I say this; thank you, we appreciate your help and invite you to battle the humans of Beacon along side us." Arum replied.

* * *

The group continued talking, with what was left of their army surrounding them. After several hours the trees were still burning in a ring surrounding them. It became noon, and Dragon started roaring. The Faunus and elves looked up, just in time to raise their shields in defense. A blast of well aimed dragons fire took out a fairly large group of the remaining army, reducing their numbers to an even 250,000. The army of Faunus and Elves were only 100 miles outside beacon, and they moved very rapidly. Both races were able to run for days without tiring.

Dragon knew she needed to stop the army from advancing. Yet the only way to do that would be to kill them all, sparing no one Elf or Faunus. Since Dragon couldn't kill any Faunus she would have to do with reducing the Elf troops. This would mean there would be some of the troops left to invade Beacon. Dragon was torn, she didn't want to kill Faunus because that would be betraying Blake but she needed to stop the invading force which was comprised of some 15,000 Faunus and even more Elves.

Dragon's human body, Ruby, was asleep at the moment. Dragon wondered if she could be in two minds at the same time. Basically splitting brain processing power between Ruby and Dragon. The strain would be immense, the mental limits would be extreme and might make one or both of them go insane. '_If we work on it I'm sure we can eventually make it work' _Ruby said in their collective minds.

'_So we share the same mind? That's cool I guess, I mean I'm a dragon and you're a human._' Dragon said.

'_I think its convenient actually. Although when I awake I need to be careful. After all I have a split personality with a dragon._' Ruby said.

'_So do you think it's possible to share the same mind all the time, while were both awake?_' Dragon asked.

'_No I feel as if one of us needs to be asleep for the other to function. At least that's what it feels like. I feel like I'm giving you energy while I sleep. Is it helping you any?_' Ruby asked.

'_Yes your energy is helping, and I have a feeling both of our energies will always help the other. I feel the same way you do. Surprising because I'm a dragon and you're a human._' Dragon said.

'_But we share the same mind, we are technically according to science the same person. And I think we're the same person on a psychological level as well._' Ruby said.

'_How do you think I should take care of this army? Wait can you see through my eyes?_' Dragon asked.

'_I think we can both see through each others eyes. I also think you should fall asleep. That way I could go ask Blake if it's alright that you kill some Faunus intent on attacking Beacon._' Ruby said.

'_Sounds like a plan. I'll go find a nice comfortable mountain cave to sleep in, or a hidden mountain valley to sleep in._' Dragon said.

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes and found Weiss's azure eyes gazing at her. Ruby said hello with a kiss, pulling Weiss into a bear hug. Ruby's bear hugs weren't like Yang's bear hugs. Where as Yang crushed you forcing you not to move, Ruby made you want to not move. Because Ruby's bear hugs were soft sealed the deal. Weiss didn't want to move; because of 1 the kiss, 2 Ruby's bear hug.

Someone cleared their throat behind Ruby and Weiss. Weiss mumble turned into a moan when she pressed ever deeper into Ruby. However Ruby needed to talk to someone else beside her girlfriend for a change, she needed to talk to the cat Faunus Blake Belladonna. "Weiss as much as I want to do this all day...I really need to talk to all of you, and ask Blake something." Ruby said while opening her arms to let Weiss up.

Weiss still clung to Ruby like a lost puppy. Ruby laughed hysterically at the sight; she used to be the one to look like a puppy, it was just strange seeing the tables turned on Weiss like this. Weiss looked up at Ruby with an annoyed expression; she wasn't used to Ruby laughing at her.

"Why are you laughing?" Weiss asked nervously wondering why her girlfriend was laughing at her.

"Oh...I'm just...ah ha he...I can't...tell you...nope..." Ruby's was barely coherent she was laughing so hard. Eventually she laughed so hard pain violently ripped into her abdominal muscles. Ruby's eyes went wide and she blacked out momentarily. Apparently laughing that much hurt.

Blake knelt in front of Ruby a question in her eyes. Ruby whispered to Blake why she was laughing. Blake only barely almost but not quite cracked a twitch of a grin, basically the cat Faunus didn't smile. "What's happening out there? I was told the entire White Fang is moving to attack Beacon." Blake asked

Ruby immediately sobered up and answered her friends question, "Not the entire White Fang only 15,000 members are attacking Beacon. Roman Torchwick has assembled an army. Along with the 15,000 Faunus there were 985,000 Elves. Yes I know Elves. I only managed to get rid of 500,000 of the Elves, I didn't attack any of the Faunus because I thought it would betray you. Blake I didn't kill the entire army because I thought it would mean betraying you by kill those Faunus."

"If they're attacking Beacon? Well try to end them quickly. They may be bad but they're still by brothers and sisters in a sense." Blake said.

"Oh thank you." Ruby said. After a brief explanation on how her link with Dragon worked, Ruby needed to fall back asleep. "I need to sleep, do any of you have some knockout drugs? Or some harmless sleeping pills?"

"Probably the latter Ruby. I don't want you getting hurt." Ruby's white haired heiress said. Weiss reached into a bag, that was leaned up against the leg of Ruby's bed, they were in the RWBY dorm room, and pulled out a box of sleeping pills. The box contained 32 pill bottles which added up to 1,760 individual sleeping pills.

Taking some Ruby almost immediately fell asleep. Ruby was intent to return to Dragon to tell her Blake's words.

* * *

Dragon slept in a dark mountain cavern, one she had found while searching for a hidden spot to sleep. '_Dragon wake up. I need to tell you what Blake said._' Ruby said.

'_Very well I'm awake and flying back to Torchwick's army. What did Blake say?_' Dragon asked.

'_She said to keep their ending quick don't let them suffer._' Ruby said.

'_Very well. Let me finish this and then I will let you get back to your friends._' Dragon said.

Dragon flew furiously towards the spot where she had left Torchwick's army in the middle of a ring of flaming wood and corpses. When Dragon got to the spot however, she found out they were gone. Dragon could sense some Elf magic at work, '_Fucking cheaters._' Dragon roared and shot towards Beacon Academy._  
_

Dragon caught up with Torchwick's army just as they came within a mile of the front gates of the academy. Roaring thunderously, which did almost nothing to the army, Dragon became enraged. She came streaking into the middle of the army, smashing both Faunus and Elf simultaneously. Magic bolts of fire, ice, thunder, and earth were hurled at her. This was were it got tricky, Dragon had to doge the magic and still thin their numbers. '_Fine if you want to play that way, well then so be it._' Dragon thought.

Dragon responded to the magic with fire. The now angry mythical beast fired stream after stream of dragon's fire at her opponents. The magical and extremely hot properties of Dragon's fire extinguished the Elf magic. The torrents of scorching hot flame enveloped the male and female Faunus and Elves killing them all in an instant._  
_

The battle still lasted over an hour, because half way through the Elves brought up magical shields to defend with. Dragon roared, she was successful in defeating the army. In the RWBY dorm room Ruby jolted awake screaming, "I fucking did it!" Right then and there everyone at Beacon had no doubt who the dragon was. The dragon was Ruby, and Ruby was the dragon.

...

**Authors Afterword: I'm glad this chapter turned out okay. I'm currently working on an AU RWBY/MTG crossover at the moment. I haven't posted it yet. But when I do I would like it if all of you would go read it, although if you don't I will still be uploading this story. The chapters for Hunting the Grim Sphere might come a tad slower than before however.**


	31. Chapter 31: A bunch of stupid questions

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been uploading this as fast as I used to. I just started a new story called The Pyromancer's Rose and I'm trying to juggle what little time I have. As always, even though I should just stop, I apologize for any grammatical errors, I'm the only one who edits these chapters and I'm not perfect. Be sure to review, favorite, follow, and most important of all enjoy! **

**Chapter 31:**

The reaction to Ruby wasn't very pleasant. People blamed her for everything that had happened with the Darkness Plague. Some of the more crafty and upset people called Ruby out for being in league with Roman Torchwick, to which Yang responded, "Ruby was locked in cage, like an animal, while she suffered from the Darkness Plague. Roman knew all to well he could have stopped the pain, and he would have if Ruby was in league with him."

Headmaster Ozpin wanted to know how Ruby mental state was, since Blake, Weiss, and Yang had locked Ruby their leader in their dorm room and hadn't allowed anyone in to see her. The three girls stood in front of the RWBY dorm room, speaking among themselves. "We need to face these people." Blake said.

"Yes we do need to face them." Yang said. "But what I'm worried about is that if we leave Ruby alone in the dorm room she'll get attacked. After all everyone saw her control the dragon."

"I'll stay with her. Besides my father will be among the people, he seems to be drawn to a conflict involving people I associate my self with. Just try not to get in trouble." Weiss said wanting her friends to be careful.

"Don't worry Weiss we'll be careful." Yang said.

"Oh and we'll also be careful of you father, mind telling us what he looks like so we can avoid him?" Blake asked.

"Sure. He looks like a dick with legs and arms that can talk." Weiss said, who then walked into the dorm room and after closing it behind her locked the door.

Giggling Blake said, "Well I don't know about me but you certainly won't have any trouble spotting a walking penis, now won't you?"

Yang blushed not wanting to think about Blake's comment. Before becoming the cat Faunus's girlfriend Yang had dated several guys, like five different men always a few years Yang's senior. With only the last three, there had been three of them who had lasted more than a month; Yang had sex with each one. This was typical behavior of the boisterous blonde, since she usually charged (sometimes literally) into situations without thinking them through. Learning about Yang's past sex life was the only way Blake was letting the blonde make out with her. Blake needed to know everything before she let Yang into her pants.

"That was a while ago." Yang mumbled while they walked slowly towards the small group of people waiting across the medium sized courtyard in front of the girls dorm rooms.

"Oh I know it was. But I'm sure you **never** forget something like that." Blake said, "Although I would never know. I'm still a virgin technically, and I plan to stay that way. I'm not going to ask you about the experience of having **sex three times**, but that doesn't mean I won't bring it up again." Blake's voice had turned hostile, which made Yang look at her girlfriend.

"Blake will you get a hold of yourself? We need to concentrate on the challenge of keeping Ruby out of harms way. We can have the biggest discussion about my past sex life, but not now." Yang said somewhat forcefully to Blake to pull the cat Faunus out of her jealous haze.

"Fine but we will talk about it tonight no matter what happens." Blake said firmly allowing no further argument.

The couple walked side by side towards the small mob waiting to confront them. Walking up to the group, which comprised mainly of irate parents that were standing behind a very uncomfortable Gavin and Geoff. Geoff coughed starting this off he said, "We were asked to come to you two…"

"By those lovely people behind us." Gavin muttered to low to hear.

"…To talk to you about the events that is similar to Ruby Rose." Continued Geoff as if he hadn't heard Gavin, even though he had. "First a list of question that…"

"The moronic homophobic jackasses behind us have presented us with." Gavin muttered, again to low for anyone but Geoff to hear.

"…Have been presented to us by the delegation you see behind us." Geoff was being a little formal and military like, which showed some of what he had done in his previous life before he took a job as a teacher at Beacon Academy. "First question: Did either of you have a crush on, at any time, either Weiss Schnee or Ruby Rose?" Geoff asked.

"No." Yang said.

"No." Blake lied; she had a crush on Ruby before she saw Yang.

"Second question: How did you react to that crush you had on either Weiss Schnee or Ruby Rose?" Geoff asked.

"I didn't react, because I didn't have a crush on either of them." Yang said.

"I didn't react, because I didn't have a crush on either of them." Blake repeated, lying again.

"Third question: Are both of you homosexuals, or lesbians?" Geoff shuddered at the question.

"They're only going to get much worse from this point on." Gavin muttered to Geoff under his breath.

"Yes." Yang said.

"Yes." Blake said.

"Fourth question: Have you, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, had sex with each other?" Geoff continued reluctantly, but resolutely. Geoff didn't want to do this but he had to or both him and Gavin would be fired.

Gavin snickered quietly and muttered to himself, "Isn't it obvious? Of course not."

"NO! Uh we mean no we haven't." Both Blake and Yang said at the same time.

"Well that defeats the purpose of the fifth question, lets move on. Sixth question: Have either of you seen Ruby and Weiss having sex?" Geoff asked.

"These are some seriously invasive and fucked up questions." Gavin muttered.

"Yes." Yang said nervously, blushing.

"Yes we both have, once during and once right after." Blake said still nervous yet not showing it by blushing.

"Seventh question: Are either of you aware of the origins of the dragon that attacked Beacon?" Geoff asked.

"First the dragon didn't attack Beacon…" Yang said.

"…It was attacking the army who was attacking Beacon. Second yes…" Blake said.

"…we do know about the origins of the dragon." Yang finished.

"Eighth question: Will you explain, now while you're in relative safety or later when you are incarcerated in a rat infested dungeon, the origins of the dragon?" Geoff asked.

"If yes explain, if no cower in fear you lesbian bitches. That's what they didn't add to the document, I heard them say it." Gavin muttered.

"We'll explain now thank you very much." Yang said starting to get angry.

"Ruby, using her growing aura powers, managed to reanimate a long dead dragon from an ancient skeleton." Blake said quickly worried at what might happen if Yang snapped.

"Ninth question: Are any of you in association with the evil terrorist and necromancer known as Ruby Rose?" Geoff said.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Yang screamed, finally snapping. "THEY ALREADY KNEW SOME TWISTED VERSION OF THE TRUTH AND THEY STILL ASKED US? WHY THE FUCK WOULD I STAND HERE AND TAKE THIS?"

The walking penis stepped forward and answered, "Because if you don't we have the right to invoke a warrant."

"INVOKE A WARRANT MY ASS! YOU'RE JUST SCARED." Yang retorted her vision now stained red with ultimate rage, her lilac eyes were now covered in a red film.

"Now that you've started yelling we are scared, just try and answer the question." Geoff said.

"There's no need to lower you voice keep it at its current level. Rage is good...in some situations." Gavin added.

"YES I AM DEEPLY ASSOCIATED WITH RUBY ROSE! SHE'S MY SISTER FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Yang said taking Gavin's advice to heart.

"Yes, she is after all my team leader." Blake answered in a quieter tone compared to Yang's furious shout. Although an edge of rage was threatening to take over Blake's voice, a tone that wouldn't be as loud but just as scary as her girlfriend's tone.

"Okay last one then we are leaving." Geoff said, and Gavin glared at the group behind them to prove Geoff's point. "Tenth question: Since you are most familiar with the current situation, how would you have us handle it?"

"I'd have you all go FUCK YOURSELVES WITH IT! There is no situation AND THERE NEVER WILL BE!" Yang half shouted half screamed trying to tone it down but failing.

"Gentlemen and ladies I suggest you all leave before my girlfriend here tears all your heads off." Blake warned. The group left surprisingly quickly, '_I guess Yang really can clear a group of people when she wants to_' Blake thought not realizing it was her who had really cleared them out with the look on her face.

...


	32. Chapter 32: A talk about parents

**A/N: Don't have much to say here. Except the now standard, I really shouldn't say this because it's getting old, I apologize for any grammatical errors, I'm the only one who edits these chapters and I'm not perfect. Review, favorite, follow, and enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 32:**

"Yang let's head back to the dorm. You promised that we would have that long talk." Blake said.

Yang sighed she remembered her promise to Blake. Really what Yang was worried about wasn't talking about her past sex life but Ruby. '_What if Blake asked more about our past together as sisters? I really don't want to have to explain to her why we don't share the same last name._' Yang thought this as she led the way back to the RWBY dorm room. Yang had a lot on her mind, thanks to the shouting she'd done to the crowd of parents. Yang had screamed at Gavin and Geoff, which would only mean a harder workout for Ruby since they couldn't take it out on RWBY any other way.

"Why do you get so angry?" Blake asked. This was the exact type of question Yang didn't want asked. Yang would have to lie to Blake; the blonde didn't want to lie to her girlfriend. The truth of the matter was the answer went back to the time when Yang was 7 and Ruby was 4. And yet Yang had promised Blake a long talk, and Yang had decided that she wouldn't lie and tell it as it was or is or probably will be.

"It happened 10 years ago. Ruby was lying when she said she tortured her parents at the age of 4. She really did it at the age of 6." Yang began.

"Wait let me check on Weiss and-" Blake was cut off when Weiss came out of the dorm carrying a sleeping Ruby bridal style.

"Don't worry I'll just find a peaceful spot in the emerald forest. When Ruby wakes up she'll see me, and she'll be away from Beacon. That should calm her down." The Heiress said stepping past Blake and sopping next a few feet from Yang. "Yang your sister told never told me the reason why you to don't share the same last name."

"Well the reason I live here and not at my parents house, despite going to Beacon, is I would have to look after Ruby. And my sister isn't really welcome with my parents." Yang said.

"You explain it to Blake, I'll just ask Ruby when she wakes up." Weiss said who then walked off towards the Emerald forest.

Yang and Blake walked inside the dorm room. Yang closed the door behind them, turning around she saw Blake sitting on an oriental rug in the middle of the room. "Come sit let's talk." Blake said inviting Yang to sit in the space in front of her.

Yang sat knowing she wouldn't be getting back up for a while. "I've been keeping secrets from you, and Ruby's been keeping even more secrets from Weiss." Yang said being blunt and honest.

"Okay let's start with your parents. Start from there." Blake said.

"Well my parents are both the same race, human. They both knew each other growing up, which meant they knew each other really well. This was why they got along so well, and why they got married young. I think it was also the reason why my dad wasn't faithful at first. He thought he and my mom were still friends, and that she really didn't love him. After all she never said those three magical words; I love you. Never. Not once did he hear her say that. Eventually after their first several years of marriage this led my father to believe that his wife was cheating on him." Yang hurriedly skipped the rest because she _really_ didn't want to talk about. "When my mom found out about her husband had done, she wasn't really mad. She said he needed to find out if he really loved her before they started to have children. My father then professed his love to my mother and convinced her to have only on child, after all he really did love her."

"Alright stop there. I can tell you're about to launch into a length explanation of how you were born and how you were raised, until your father was burned. I want to know why you mother is still alive, and why your father is still alive. But first you skipped something. What did you father do after the first year of marriage to your mother?" Blake asked.

"Huh fine. But this goes forward to what Ruby told me 4 years after my father died, along with her mother but I'll get to that later. Ruby told me that she was born to an elf mother. Her father was my father, who had gone to the downtown district of Vale. He wanted to 'scout' for a more suitable wife, one that he could love more than his current one. After only a day of searching he saw Enelya Cuthalion, or Lily Innocent. She was beautiful and it was love at first sight. In fact it was more like infatuation and lust at first sight, which was exactly what Reginald was looking for." Yang said.

"Who is Reginald? And I'm assuming Enelya Cuthalion is an elf name, correct?" Blake said asking a couple clarification questions.

"Reginald was my father. After he died Marian, my mother, married a man called Venial Bohemian. And yes Ruby's mother had an elf name." Yang continued. "My father after finding Enelya wanted to get together, and I won't sugarcoat it, and have sex. He wanted her so bad he was willing to forgo all other precaution. Their first time doing it Reginald didn't even use protection; this didn't mean Enelya got pregnant after their first go. It happened after their second time in bed, Reginald didn't know. Enelya liked having sex with a human, and wanted to do more. They ended up having sex so many times over the course of only 3 months that they didn't notice the pregnancy. The only noticed it at the start of their 4th month together. They decided to celebrate with another round of sexual intercourse. They found out when they were in the middle of going at each other under the covers, and that's only because Enelya was expressing discomfort. She had never felt discomfort only pleasure while fucking Reginald."

"For fucks sake…how many times did they have sex?" Blake said. Yang gave a definite answer of 100. "Jesus. Wait they actually told you how many?"

"Yes they did tell me how many. I'm getting to that. I promise. But first, when Enelya expressed her discomfort they went to get a pregnancy test. The doctor wasn't innocent of the fact that Reginald had been just recently married to Marian. Every one pretty much knew at that point Reginald had been having a torrid affair with an elf. When the doctor found out he confirmed that Enelya was having a baby who was 3 months in development. The doctor called Marian once he got off his shift and told my mother everything. At that particular phone call my mother decided to put the phone on speaker so I could listen, because she was introducing me to the real world. If only she'd known how deep into the real world she would be bringing me." Yang said whipping some sweat from her forehead with a towel she'd grabbed from the bathroom for this very purpose.

Yang sat in the chair just like her mommy had told her. Mommy was receiving an important phone call and she was letting Yang listen in. Mommy had told Yang that she was going to be introduced to the real world, and Yang was excited. Yang was seated at the dinning room table, her mother sat at the other end facing her daughter. "Now Yang I need you to behave yourself. Think you can do that for me?" Marian asked in a genuinely sweet voice.

"Yap. Ove cose I cam mommy." Yang said in baby talk because she had mastered the language her mother spoke, which was incidentally Mandarin Chinese. Once she had mastered her mother's native language, Yang wanted to master her father's language English, which wasn't going to well. "Dāngrán, māmā, wǒ huì biǎoxiàn zìjǐ. Nǐ bùbì dānxīn de shìqíng. _Of course mother I will behave myself. You don't have to worry about a thing._"

"Hǎo. Ràng wǒmen kāishǐ ba. _Good. Let us begin._" Marian said. The phone rang right on sceduale, exactly when the doctor had told Marian it would ring.

"Nǐ hǎo. _Hello._"

"Nín hǎo léi jīn nà dé. Qǐng nín jiěshì yīxià wèishéme nǐ zǒuliǎo jìn sān gè yuè? _Hello Reginald. Would you please explain why you were gone for the last three months?_"

"Wǒ yǐjīng yìshí dào, wǒ ài nǐ shèngguò yīqiè. Wǒ zhǐ yìshí dào zhè yīdiǎn wǒ yǐjīng shòu gòule zhège xiǎo jīnglíng, wǒ fāxiàn zài zhège chéngshì wàiyù zhīhòu. Wǒ zuòle háizi yǔ tā, tā jiāng yǒu yīgè nǚhái zài wǔ gè bànyuè de shíjiān. _I've realized that I love you more than anything. I've only realized this after I've had an affair with this elf I found in the city. I've made child with her, and she will have a girl in five and a half months time._"

"Wǒ qīn'ài de zhàngfū, wǒ huì yuánliàng nǐ, yīnwèi nǐ méiyǒu yìshí dào de hái yǒu nǐ duì wǒ de ài. Dāng háizi bùguò lái, wǒ yě bù huì jiēshòu tā jìnrù wǒ de jiā yǔ hánxuān. _My dear husband I will forgive you, as you did not yet realize your love for me_._ When the child comes however, I will not accept it into my home with pleasantries._"

…


	33. Chapter 33: The incident

**A/N: Decide to explain the incident in detail. I probably won't do the aftermath for the next few chapters but I will cover it. As always I apologize for any grammatical errors, I'm the only one who edits these chapters and I'm not perfect. Be sure to review, favorite, follow, and enjoy.**

**Chapter 33:**

"You never do anything right!" Screamed Ruby's parents.

"I'm so sorry." Ruby sobbed fat tears streaming down her pale and bleeding face. "Pleases you have to believe me. I didn't mean to do anything."

"You don't deserve anyone or anything but pain!" Marian, Ruby's mother, screamed while beating Ruby with a stick. The pain from the blows stung like someone was actually hitting Ruby but with enough force to inflict scratches. "You don't deserve to be a part of this family!" Ruby was hit with the stick, when she didn't cry out anymore from the blows Marian switched to her fists. "Who do you think you are?" Punch. "You can't just come in to my life and live with me!" Punch. Punch. "You don't deserve to have my husband as a father!" Punch. "YOU DON'T DESERVE A FATHER!" Punch.

"Please stop…I don't want to feel pain. It hurts mom make it stop! Please make it stop!" Ruby tried to say through the pain she felt in her now broken face. Marian kept punching Ruby all the wile screaming the same insults over and over again. Marian's blows knocked Ruby from her knees onto her back. Marian brought a knee down on Ruby's leg. Ruby screamed. The pain ripped through her lower leg again and again as her mother knee smashed into her leg.

"This is what you get!" Marian alternated between punching Ruby's face throat and chest to slamming her knee into Ruby's right leg. Soon enough Ruby's face began to feel paralyzed to Marian began breaking the bones in Ruby's skull. What felt like hammer blows would now rain down upon Ruby's head.

The hammer was stopped before it could reach Ruby's skull by her father who said trying to calm his wife, "Please Marian I don't think want to kill her. But we do want to draw this out as long as possible."

"Dad please…you can't…stop this. I…deserve some punishment…for what I did." Ruby said barely able to talk thought he pain.

"SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE! Never once have I been proud of you." Reginald seethed looking down at his daughter. "And stay on the ground like the filthy little shit you are."

Ruby didn't want the beatings to continue but she had agreed to them. Her parents would have found out about Yang having sex, in their bed while they were in the house, if Ruby hadn't taken the blame. Ruby didn't want Yang to get hurt so she took full blame claiming she had slept with someone. This enraged Ruby's parents, since it brought up painful memories of Ruby's own birth. Ruby had been born to an elf mother, 5 ½ months after Reginald had torrid sex with an elf for 3 months straight.

"Get up. I said get up damn it!" Reginald whisper shouted to Ruby. Yang was waking up in her bedroom. The door leading to it was in the room they were in now. "You are not going to let Yang see this."

"See what dad? Oh my god!" Yang said going into shock. Ruby lay on the ground, her whole body covered in lacerations, sores, bruises, and was covered in blood. Ruby sill had her one-piece pajamas on. It had a Beowulf head with a rose in its teeth patterned all over it. "What happened to Ruby?"

"She's been a whore in our bed. With such morals she can't control herself in any situation. Ruby is bound to rush headlong into anything without thinking of the situation first." Reginald explained.

"Okay what did you do to Ruby?" Yang said a small blunt but heavy club behind her back. Yang had heard and seen the whole beating take place over 4 hours. Ruby was nearly dead; a four year olds body couldn't take that much abuse and live. It was sad really since Ruby had shown extremely fast developing senses. This however would set Ruby back to being a child permanently. Ruby would never be able to stray from being a kid ever again. She might think differently but Ruby would never be what she could have been, a shell of her future self.

The only reason Yang kept talking was to distract her parents. "Xiànzài yáng. Lěngjìng xiàlái. _Now Yang. Calm down._" Reginald said switching from English to traditional Chinese.

"Wǒ wéiyī huì píngjìng shì wǒ nèixīn de fènnù. _The only thing I will calm is the rage inside me._" Yang replied as she swung the club at Marian's head. The sickening crunch that sounded was followed by a second and a third. Yang's mother now lay on the ground unconscious. Reginald swung his fist at Yang's head intending in all purposes to inflict pain. Ruby's hands grabbed her father's leg and pulled sending him straight into Yang's furious swing. The club broke Reginald's nose and sent him crashing, unconscious, into a door.

Officers of the Remenant Chinese Police Department stormed it shouting in Chinese, "Bǎ nǐ de shǒu nǐ de tóu hòumiàn, jìng jìng de tóuxiáng. Zhège jiātíng yǐjīng fāchū liǎng gèrén de sǐxíng zhíxíng lìng._ Put your hands behind your head and surrender quietly. This family has been issued a death warrant of two people._" An officer wearing a cold expression said, "Lìjí zūnshǒu shì bìyào de. Dāng nǐ tóngyì, wǒ huì gàosu nǐ shénme shì nǐ xūyào zuò de. _Immediate compliance is necessary. When you agree I will tell you what you need to do._"

"Hǎo ba. Hǎo ba, wǒmen tóngyì. Zhǐshì bùyào shānghài hóngbǎoshí. Wǒ de mèimei bù kěnéng cǎiqǔ rènhé gèng duō de nüèdài huò tā huì sǐ de. _Okay. Okay we agree. Just don't hurt Ruby. My sister can't take any more abuse or she'll die._" Yang pleaded with the 6 officers who had entered.

"Fēicháng hǎo dài nǐ mèimei shuìjiào, ràng tā kěyǐ huīfù. Bùyào dānxīn shòushāng zhǐshì ràng tā shuìjiào. Ràng tā shuì zài zhìshǎo liù gè xiǎoshí. Tā xūyào tā de lìliàng wèi tā bìxū zuò de. _Very well bring your sister to bed so she can recover. Don't worry about injuries just get her to bed. Let her sleep for at least six hours. She will need her strength for what she must do._" The head officer said.

* * *

True to his word the officer came for Ruby six hours later. "Zuò zài zhège yǐzi shàng. _Sit in this chair._" He demanded. The six officers Yang and Ruby, who was awake and still suffering from her injuries, stood in the back yard of their house. A chair sat twenty feet in front of two torture boards, which were simple upright tables in which the victim was strapped to.

Yang complied with the request sitting in the chair. Immediately four men surrounded Yang. One man held Yang to the chair, while the other three tied Yang to the chair and put duct tape around her mouth. After the four men were done Yang couldn't move or even speak.

The officer spoke to Ruby who stood between Yang, who was tied to the chair, and Reginald and Marian tied, who were tied to the torture boards, "Hóngbǎoshí, rúguǒ nǐ bù yǔ yíqì zhémó nǐ de fùmǔ, ránhòu wǒmen huì shāle yáng. Bùyào dānxīn nǐ de fùmǔ jiù bù huì sǐ. _Ruby if you don't torture your parents with the instruments before you we will kill Yang. Don't worry your parents will not die._"

Ruby looked at the instruments, choosing one she began the process described 12 years later of torturing her parents. Eventually Ruby set them on fire at this point Ruby's mind was broken. The six officers felt smug; they were really White Fang members disguised as Officers of the Remenant Chinese Police Department. The Long family had been growing in power and was infinitely worse than the Schnee family at discriminating against the Faunus race.

The six White Fang officers later celebrated their success leaving behind a broken family.

…


	34. Chapter 34: Ruby talks of her past life

**A/N: ****Sorry for the different content of the last few chapters, I'm trying to develop the characters. It's something new for me. **I apologize for any grammatical errors, I'm not perfect at writing. Be sure to review, favorite, follow, and enjoy.

**Chapter 34:**

Ruby coughed. Weiss, startled, looked down at Ruby in her arms. Ruby was pale and didn't look good. "Hang in there Ruby. You'll be waking up soon, and when you do you'll be okay. I'm bringing you to my favorite place inside Emerald forest." Weiss said trying to sooth her troubled friend.

Weiss was walking down a path towards Emerald forest looking for the once place she knew she could find peace at any time. When Weiss was growing up her dad had taken her to Beacon Academy on tours. Of course the only reason Weiss's father went, and Weiss figured this out the first time she went, was he wanted the Schnee Corporation to get in good with the people running Beacon hoping he could get a good profit. Weiss had figured out pretty quick that as long as she got home her father didn't care where she went, as long as she told someone where she went. Weiss had gone wandering the Emerald forest for a place to hide and relax.

Coming upon the right place Weiss looked at her girlfriend in her arms. Ruby wasn't, despite being over 7' 2" and packing more lean muscle than Weiss and Blake combined, all that hard to carry. Weiss had in fact carried Ruby on multiple occasions. '_Do you remember that one time? I remember, you didn't since your mind was spiraling into insanity. I carried you halfway across campus just to get to the infirmary room, and the doctor wasn't even there. We ended up going to the dorm. And I carried you the whole time._"

Weiss took her time setting Ruby down. The meadow was covered in green clover, Weiss had learned that this particular spot was the only spot where clover grew naturally. All the other clover bouquets you would find in the stores were fake. Ever since the dust disease whipped out much of the Green classified plants the only place to find Green clover was in this meadow. Nothing else was special about it except it was unheard of and no one but Weiss had seemed to be able to find it. On the last trip Weiss's father had taken her to Beacon, Weiss had hidden from him in the meadow which she called Prata. Weiss's father had searched and searched for her but he never thought to look for Prata.

"This means that it is safe Ruby. None of those people will accuse you of anything because they can't find you here." Weiss said. Ruby stirred at Weiss's voice. "Yes wake up Ruby. Please we need to talk."

"Talk about what Weiss?" Ruby said her eyes still closed.

"When did you wake up?" Weiss asked.

"Don't change the subject." Ruby said. Now that Ruby was awake she seemed to grow heavier and Weiss couldn't hold her. Weiss dropped her arms involuntarily, gasping.

"How did you get so heavy all of the sudden? I'm not trying to offend you. I thought I could carry you anywhere you were so light. Now that I think about it when I usually carry you you're always asleep or your mind is gone. How could that be that when you're…explain yourself? My head fucking hurts." Weiss said obviously stressed.

"Well here it is. I was looking to see where Dragon was. She and I…well we kind of share a split personality. Dragon can share my mind I can share her mind but only when one of us are asleep. I guess my body gets lighter and lighter the longer mind isn't in it." Ruby explained. "Now back to my first question. What do you want to talk to me about? I know, I know this meadow is very pretty and secluded. But you must want to ask me something. Since you're so willing to give out massages I will be willing to give out secrets of my past life to you. I'll repeat; what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Okay first what happened to your parents, really what happened? Just give me the short version." Weiss said.

"You have to understand something I'm only Yang's half-sister. And on top of that I'm half elf, and half Beowulf. My sudden growth spurt came from my Elf side. I don't know about my Beowulf half, I don't know. Maybe I'll turn into a Beowulf at the full moon? My father, Reginald, met my mother an elf while walking in downtown Vale." Ruby said.

"So your dad was looking for a hook up?" Weiss asked.

"That is exactly what he was looking for and he found it in my mother. Oh I'm an illegitimate child 100%. After my mom and Reginald had sex like 100 times in like 3 months, holy fuck right, they had me. Of course Reginald told on Yang's mom who was his wife about what he had done. Which wasn't cool at all. After Marian, Yang's mom, found out I had been born she vowed to treat me like shit and beat it out of me. AKA she vowed to kill me. Once I was born, well I don't remember much from that point. I think I went to live with my elf mom but I think the elf doctors wanted to give me amnesia drug and send me to live with the Long family." Ruby said.

"Oh hey Yang Xiao Long. Sorry please continue." Weiss apologized.

"Oh I know the elf doctors gave me the amnesia drug, it's just that when I found the Grim Sphere a lot of my 'real' genes are starting to show up. And I guess the artifact gets rid of any dugs in my system. Anyway. I remember the doctors sending me to live with the Long family. I remembered the first time I walked into their house, I got clotheslined and pulled into a half nelson that pulled my neck." Ruby said rubbing her neck remembering the experience.

Weiss winced and asked, "What happened, who did it?"

"It was Reginald, apparently Marian had forgiven him and sent him on a mission to kill me. I did manage to get out only because I shot his foot off. Oh the Long family company was like 10 times richer than the Schnee family company, so Reginald could afford a cloned replacement, an exact copy of the foot he had lost." Ruby said.

"Wow that must have been expensive, where did he get it?" Weiss asked.

"He was very stupid and bought it from the White Fang. Reginald didn't pay enough since the White Fang charged absolutely impossible prices with inescapable debts. Once I shot off Reginald's foot I had my scythe, Crescent Rose, taken away. This way once Reginald got his foot back he could go back to abusing me. Pretty much from when I was the age of 1 to the age of 4 he beat the shit out of me almost every day. He didn't kill, that asshole, he left me alive for the next day." Ruby said.

"Hey he's your dad. Yes he is an asshole I'll give you that. But he's still your father, shouldn't you call him dad?" Weiss said. Weiss still had some daddy problems, apparently her father still abused her not physically but psychologically. Of courses Weiss would never tell Ruby this secret of hers, even though it did make Weiss a hypocrite.

"Okay, Okay fine." Ruby said sighing. Truthfully Ruby would do anything Weiss asked, no matter what it was. As long as Weiss trusted herself Ruby would do anything her girlfriend suggested. "Dad's foot caught up with him. The White Fang had implanted a tracker in the cloned foot. So when they wanted to eliminate the Long family because of their ungodly treatment of the Faunus, they had an easily findable target. Plus since Reginald was always with Marian the White Fang could take out the entire head of the company, and the Long Corporation would completely fail and crumble in on itself. You know the rest of course."

…


	35. Chapter 35: Soldiers and Officers

**A/N: This one took longer than expected because of the change of pace. And also I tried out a new type of writing style. I don't know how I did, but I hope you still enjoy. Thanks for reading my work, I'm planning on ending the story at Chapter 45. I don't know if that will actually happen, I'll probably let you guys know in the A/N of Chapter 44. **

**Chapter 35:**

The sun was set high in the sky shining down upon the city of Vale. Ruby and Weiss sat in a downtown café roof having coffee. Ruby drank her coffee as if she couldn't get it in fast enough. "Are you feeling alright?" Weiss asked in concern. "Seriously the only reason I took you here was to discuss you. Your mental state is starting to deteriorate. I'm not going to be able to keep you from going insane."

"Will you go on a date with me?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Sure. What will we be doing?" Weiss asked curious as to why her girlfriend was thinking. Ruby really had a fucked up mental problem. 'Or she could have a really huge confession. Maybe her mind is on other things.'

"Well we only have a week left at Beacon until we go home for the summer vacation between 1st year and 2nd year. And I wanted to see if we could…well I don't know go on a date? After all we haven't done on of those yet, go on a date I mean." Ruby said.

"Indeed. The only reason we're here sitting at this Café drinking coffee is because of an assignment. Headmaster Ozpin received a report of activity from the White Fang. Apparently Roman Torchwick is desperate to get the Grim Sphere back. People are still hunting for it." Weiss said.

"Wait really?" Ruby said clearly she hadn't been informed of anything like this.

"No Ruby the only reason I brought you here is to kill you." Weiss said a very dangerous and hard edge creeping into her voice.

"Wait what, why?" Ruby said clearly in surprise. Ruby's eyes widened as Weiss pulled out a knife. A voice interrupted the dream.

**Weiss**

"Wake up you dunce." I said looking down at a sleeping Ruby.

Ruby woke up calmly, after she'd talked with me about her past and parents she had fallen asleep with her head on my lap. Ruby blinked her silver eyes they looked deep and alluring. "Your eyes…I just love them." I admitted. Ruby giggled, she could clearly see the blush on my cheeks forming after I made that comment.

"I had a weird dream." Ruby said, I could tell she had something to say. Of course being the considerate person towards her that I am I decided to not ask.

"Tell me. You know I won't get mad." Honestly? I wanted to help Ruby as much as possible. My girlfriend took some time deliberating but eventually she answered, although somewhat apprehensively.

"I dreamed we were going to a café. And then you just pulled a knife on me, you said the only reason you brought me to the café was to have a quit place to end my life." Ruby sad silver eyes looked at me imploring forgiveness. Which didn't make sense shouldn't I be forgiving her? After all I was the one she was having nightmares about.

"Why did you dream that Ruby? Have I done anything to you that would make you thing that?" I know I sounded like a psychiatrist but I was trying to help Ruby. I needed to ask Ruby more questions about the Grim Sphere. Ever since the assignment ended she has been behaving strangely. Usually my girlfriend is very energetic, after all that's what made me fall in love with her in the first place. Growing up with my family has taught me to be strict and controlling, distant. Ruby was the exact opposite when I met her. Now? I really don't know what happened, but I really want to know.

"I think…oh god forgive me. I've been keeping secrets from you. Even more than I've told you." Ruby almost started crying, that is until I gave her a kiss. The meadow we were sitting in was covered in Green dust clovers. I had them specially planted, by myself. In one of my more devious acts I stole some of the seeds from my mother's greenhouse. My mom wouldn't have minded but my dad would have killed me had he caught me stealing. He hates that kind of stuff. During my father's many, and I mean many trips to Beacon I sneaked away and planted all one thousand seeds. I sure as hell wasn't easy, however I managed to plant them all in only ten trips. My dad and I made 40 trips to Beacon, before I went to Signal.

"Ruby I forgive you, for what I don't know. Tell me, what secret do you need to tell me? Now that you've said something you can't really get away with not saying anything. I swear to never let up till you reveal all of your secrets to me…I'm doing it for your own safety." I brought our lips together and started running my teeth along Ruby's bottom lip. Teasing her I pulled back and said, "So spill the beans, reveal another secret to me. Think of it as therapy from me."

"Blake saw me do this and I made her promise to never tell anyone. I stole the Grim Sphere from Roman Torchwick. Afterwards I ate some of the darkness that the Grim Sphere seemed to produce." Ruby said. Holy. Shit. This was the reason why my girlfriend was going insane.

"Did you keep eating?" I asked.

"Yes. I've been taking the stuff while you've been asleep. I can't stay away." Ruby said.

"You mean like heroine, marijuana, crack, speed, and nicotine?" I said. I didn't mention the addictive drugs that could be found with dust. My father had discovered them while doing science experiments, and he found out they are much worse than the regular drugs. I defiantly didn't need my girlfriend getting into the stuff that psychically changed you when you took it.

"Oh…yeah I guess. I don't know what to do." Ruby said. I detected a sad tone in Ruby's voice, so I decided in my quick way of thinking to provide an answer for Ruby.

"We should destroy the Grim Sphere. Preferably when with Yang and Blake." I said.

"Actually that's probably a good idea since we will need all of RWBY to face Dragon." Ruby said.

"Why would we be facing Dragon?" I asked referring to the dragon Ruby had reanimated towards the end of the assignment.

"Well since I share a mind with her, she would know if anyone was going to destroy the Grim Sphere. Dragon told me she would kill anyone trying to destroy the artifact. So if we are going to attempt it we will have to fight her, to the death." Ruby said.

I considered this. I now had to plan a way to destroy the Grim Sphere, and I had to plan on how to kill a dragon. Ruby told me where she had hidden the Grim Sphere, under our bed. I got and idea and told Ruby. She seemed to like it but had a few changes to make, and a few altercations that I didn't come up with. I went along with it because first she's my leader and second she's my girlfriend. If it weren't for those two reasons I would have told Ruby no.

"So we should probably head back to the dorms." I said and offered a hand to Ruby. She looked at me confused; I was still sitting on the ground.

"What…I…" Ruby said getting even more confused. I leaned toward her extending out my hand even further. Ruby looked at it and said, "Okay I thought you were going to help me up, but…oh no. I'm confused. What do you want?"

I immediately answered with, "Why should I need a reason to hold my girlfriend's hand other than I love her?"

"Sorry. Oh god now I feel terrible." Ruby said blushing a deep crimson. "I didn't mean anything…"

"Come here Ruby. Come take my hand." I said seductively inviting Ruby over. Her blush deepened as she leaned forward and took my hand. As soon as her hand contacted mine, I telepathically transported us on top of a tree overlooking the secret trail that wound its way toward the back of RWBY dorm.

I clapped a hand over Ruby's mouth and leaned in before she could protest. "This is a little alone time. I heard some soldiers, or policemen approaching the clearing we were in. So naturally I decided to get us away, and get a little work done."

Ruby's eyes widened, I shushed her. I looked around, since I had the view, and spotted no one in the vicinity. First I took off my blouse and bra, Ruby stared and I liked it. I then leaned in so far that Ruby had no choice but to reposition her legs to keep a foothold. My breasts now rested on her crotch. I lifted up her shirt and ran my tongue slowly up and down her hard and ripped abs. Ruby sighed and said, "Oh god this feels good. Keep going Weiss. I don't care if we're up in a fucking tree, keep going."

I chuckled as I pulled her panties down her hard thighs and began licking her vagina. After a few minutes of licking I puckered my lips, and extended my tongue to its full length going deep inside Ruby. I started sucking; with each pressurized suck I extended forward and pulled back my tongue. Pretty soon I got into the rhythm and began moving my head back in forth, but never letting my lips break the seal around her vagina.

"Oh god. Yes. Yes. Keep…oh god yes." Ruby moaned while rubbing my hair, her hand keeping pace with the rhythm. Eventually, but not after a good two hours (I said I would get some work done), we stopped. We saw some flashes down on the trail from a long distance off. I put my bra and blouse back on. Ruby put her panties back on and readjusted her blouse. Crouching beside each other atop the tree we watched.

Only after sun set, which was only a few more hours, did we see some soldiers walking along the path. As they began to pass under our tree I heard them talking. Strangely they all stood in a uniformed single file line. The first one said, "I don't see how we could have missed her. After all Mr. Schnee informed us about the secret clover meadow. We were told by him that the terrorist would be there, with her girlfriend."

I sat in shock, my dad knew about the clover meadow and my relationship with Ruby. How? I didn't get to think when the second person in line, which had just passed under our tree, replied to the first with, "Yeah that's true. But he also told us 'If she's not in the meadow, she will be in the dorm room of RWBY.' Apparently Mr. Schnee does his homework."

It was quit after that and the soldiers/police officers kept marching in single file. I realized we needed to stop them, but RWBY held me back and said, "Wait until twelve have passed, and then we can take out the other twenty four. Looks like they brought three dozen to look for me, the 'terrorist' that I will accept with my scythe sticking out of their chests."

Ruby got a dangerous look in her eye as she said this, and I fucking loved it. It made her look sexy, and that didn't have anything to do with that we just had sex. My girlfriend always looked sexy to me, and that's a good thing. Although I wouldn't admit this to her…maybe I would just not now. We jumped down silently and the last two dozen stopped, the first dozen went on ahead of us oblivious to what was happening behind them. Apparently the last two-dozen soldiers/officers didn't say anything and just drew their weapons, all deadly looking katana.

I drew my own sword in response, a lovely dust powered rapier named Myrtenaster. Ruby drew her scythe, which was red and black with a second version that was a sniper. We attacked, and seeing as how we made the first move the soldiers/officers attacked at we.

Ruby swung first cleaving through Kevlar, rib bone, and ended up slicing and skewering the heart of one of the soldiers/officers (seriously though, that was their actual name the Soldiers/Officers) out of his body. I defended, as best I could, keeping some of them occupied. All the while Ruby, with her insanely fast swing speed and agility, cleaved down more soldiers/officers. I fought valiantly and managed to keep three of them occupied. Ruby on the other hand was a beast, and took down all twenty-one Soldiers/Officers. Ruby killed the third guy haggling me, which allowed me to take down the last two. I occupied one with a flurry of defense glyphs, and the other a dueled one to one. Thanks to my skills and training I killed the one I was dueling, and after a push from an offense glyph, quickly dispatched the last Soldiers/Officers without much trouble.

Ruby was covered in sweat, but she was standing there with a smile. "That was very good Weiss. I can see you haven't lost any of your skill with your weapon, which is very important. I only hope Yang and Blake can defend just as good as us."

"Oh you don't think they can? Only a dozen went after them, that shouldn't be hard for the both of them. After all Yang's always deadlocked for first in strength with Pyrrha, with Blake holding a steady third. I'm pretty sure between the two of them, Yang and Blake can kill a dozen Soldiers/Officers." I said.

"My elf senses told me that another two dozen followed the first dozen along a different route." Ruby said.

"How can I trust your elf senses? And how did your elf senses sense the other two dozen?" I asked. I already knew the answer to my first question; I trusted any part of Ruby.

Ruby answered both my questions with, "I'm sure you already know the answer to your first question. To answer your second question; my elf senses interpreted the language of the wind, and told me that a group of two-dozen Soldiers/Officers passed along this trail the day before. My elf senses also interpreted the language of the trees, and told me that they hid themselves inside Beacon, away from the main traffic."

…


	36. Chapter 36: Sexual thoughts

**Chapter 36:**

_1 day before_

The group of Soldiers/Officers slugged through the forest, carefully stepping wherever it wouldn't create more noise than necessary. This particular group of men wasn't human; they were really disguised Faunus and ex White Fang members. Despite their public denouncement of affiliation with the White Fang group they still were treated with scorn for being Faunus. Taking down a know terrorist would hopefully grant them amnesty for their past crimes with the White Fang. Only a dozen Faunus were disguised and hidden within this advance group meant to hide out inside the grounds of Beacon, and wait for the terrorist, but not get spotted by anyone.

The two-dozen Soldiers/Officers silently marched single file as much as possible. Minor adjustments and corrections would have to be made to move more quietly, or avoid obstacles quickly. The advance group was under orders to get to Beacon quickly but without being spotted. The invisibility suits the personal wore, that were recently developed by the weapons division of Schnee Incorporated, didn't reduce excessive sound. This meant the group had to spread out and split up in some situations if they wanted to use the most quiet and speedy means of reaching Beacon. Despite this the advance group decided to stay close together whenever possible, not to close for an ambush to be successful; close enough to respond to any threat with all their numbers within a reasonable time restraint. No one could see them; the suits let them see each other.

The day was cool, which was a blessing because the men were wearing several pounds of thick and heavy armor plus several more pounds of offensive ordinance. The disguised White Fang members suggested the offensive ordinance; rocket launchers, RPGs, C4 explosives, heavy riot shields and riot sticks, and several high voltage stun guns meant for anyone besides the terrorist. The human members of the advance group overlooked the absurd about of weaponry to be used against one person; orders had been given to take out the lethally dangerous terrorist, by any means necessary.

The entire advance group was called Soldiers, because they went out in the field and fought psychical battles. The Officers were the ones that fought legal and domestic battles. One Faunus Soldier had pulled out a radio the day before and they listened to a broadcast; _Welcome to 91.7 FM weather and news. Generally speaking today you should be expecting sunlight, tomorrow there will be a thick cloud cover. Midnight tomorrow there will be a brief rainstorm, which will pick up proceeding the afternoon of the 3rd day in our prediction. In other news the first official anniversary of the downfall of the Long Dust Company will be in less than 3 years. It has been eluded by the Schnee Dust Company that they will celebrate the loss of a dangerous competitor, with an extravagantly planed event._

The sun, despite being high in the sky, was blocked by a thick layer of clouds. The advance group of Soldiers was, after nearly five hours, now circling Beacon looking for the correct entry place. They were looking for the dorm room of the terrorist; it shocked many of the group both men and Faunus, that a girl going to school would be responsible for so much terror. They were going to find her and kill her; regardless of who stood in their way.

* * *

**Blake**

I sat on my bed reading a book. Despite this Yang was still bothering me, being who she was, she diverted my attention from my novel; She would have, if I didn't have my book in front of my face shielding my eyes. Granted the books I read were mostly smutty romance, but I secretly and guiltily enjoyed them. Yang however intrigued me, her physique that is, but not enough do divert me from my pleasurable (pun intended) reading.

"Come on Blake I didn't mean to get angry. I was only trying to defend Ruby." Yang's voice was persistent.

"Still that is no reason for you to go off the handle; start screaming and swearing I mean. After all you did scream at two instructors. I wouldn't be surprised if you got suspended for a couple days, before a weekend even." I said, not taking the book from in front of my face. Thereby not allowing my eyes to stray from the words.

"I really didn't mean it. But those questions, made me so angry I snapped. Despite what Ruby may tell you and despite what you may assume, I actually have a temper tolerance. It's just that those questions hit me during a high stress moment. I swear the questions wouldn't have bothered me otherwise." Yang said. I stupidly diverted my attention from my book, and found myself looking into Yang's beautiful lilac eyes.

"I forgive you." I mumbled. The look in her eyes was too much; I just couldn't take it. I could never stay mad at Yang when she used that expression. The problem for her was she didn't know how she did it, and I wasn't about to tell her that she actually had a 'forgive me' expression that I couldn't resist.

My relationship with Yang was simple yet complicated. I was attracted to her because of her body, more so than her attitude, or morals, or mindset. I think this is attributed to my reading smutty romance, but don't quote me on that. Yang was my girlfriend, but seeing as how there was already one couple inside our team both of us had decided to keep the sexual activity low. Whiterose, Weiss and Ruby, didn't have any qualms about keeping the sexual activity low. Walking in on Weiss and Ruby having sex, twice, did nothing except drive me towards more smut novels.

Instead of looking at Yang's eyes I looked at the rest of her. Very strong jaw and solid broad shoulders, large and agile legs (just looking at her thighs made me salivate), solid as steel and perfectly formed abs, deliciously big boobs, thick triceps that could hold me in a sexually charged bear hug, and last but not least; huge biceps that made me swoon.

Apparently I stared at Yang's biceps too long. Yang brought her left arm up and flexed. I swooned. My head hit the pillow, and my book fell on the floor. Thankfully the book landed on its cover shutting itself, the covers didn't contain any writing alluding to what was really inside the pages. Yang, chuckling deeply, commented, "Well. I didn't know I could make you swoon like that Blake."

"Eh. Whatever." I mumbled clearly embarrassed. The problem sprang up ever since Yang started weightlifting, hard; I started to (and I'll admit this to my self) get almost uncontrollable desires to have sex with Yang, for hours at a time. I really wanted all that strength Yang had, transferred to me in any prolonged sexual act. During the questioning earlier in the day, the questions had asked about the sexual side of my relationship with Yang. It of course let loose all the emotions I was keeping stored up, and now they wouldn't leave my head.

I had yet to admit this to Yang, but I would always think of her in a sexual manner. Reasons for wanting Yang's body; (*sigh* yes I know how bad some of these sound but they're all true) My love for Yang, my daily consumption of smutty romance novels, the desire for violent sexual behaviors to be mercilessly enacted upon my body, my desire to no longer be a virgin and be in a relationship with Yang, and my desire to not be a virgin period.

I lay there with my head on my pillow wallowing in my thoughts, and stared at Yang. My eyes roved unrestrained over her body, the desires had become truly uncontrollable. Yang was looking at my eyes, and noticing where my gaze roved. She of course was blushing a deep, deep red. Me? Well her eyes hardly strayed from the most sensitive part of my body, even more nerve filled than my vagina, my cat ears.

…

**A/N: Thanks to you guys this story is still going. When I started writing, yeah didn't think it'd get this far. 36 chapter in and still more to come.**


	37. Chapter 37: Ominous coffee

**Chapter 37:**

Juan Arc sat in a meeting room prepping team JNPR. "I want us all to be prepared. I don't want anyone to be ignorant. I've had to learn the hard way, multiple times, that ignorance is not bliss."

Pyrrha sat reclining in a desk only half listening to the words being spoken by her leader. A lot was on her mind, most was not losing the top spot for strength to Yang. Over the months of their first year at Beacon both Yang and Pyrrha had mad It somewhat of a challenge; both to see how long they would stay deadlocked at the top, and who would fall behind first. Pyrrha sighed completely tuning out Juan, Ozpin had already told her the situation, since she was the only one present who held the top spot for strength.

"Yang's not here. Isn't that right? Um Pyrrha are you paying attention?" Juan asked.

**Pyrrha**

No I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy thinking about how I could top Yang. The problem was she was somehow gaining massive amounts of muscle, and strength. Which was a problem since I was trying to be ranked first in strength. Yang and I were deadlocked for first in strength, and we still are, but back a few months ago those in 3rd, 4th, and 5th weren't far behind. And now only Blake, part of team RWBY, was even remotely close to me and Yang. 4th and 5th? Long they've fallen behind the mighty three.

"I would know if Yang was here. Trust me I would know. And to answer your questions; Yes that's right, Yang isn't here. And no I wasn't paying attention." I said bluntly.

"What? Why not?" Juan asked on the verge of being hurt. I knew this because I _liked_ him, and I could read his moods pretty easily.

"Ozpin already told me. And I'm sure he's over at the RWBY dorm telling Yang, *_sigh_* and probably Blake, about it." At this point I got up from the desk I was sitting in and walked out the door. I leaned my head back in and said, "But please continue to tell the rest of our team about it. Wouldn't want to leave anyone in the dark."

"Ha. Very funny Pyrrha." Juan said. I left chuckling, when really it was a cruel joke. And it wasn't funny. If anyone was left in the dark now? That wouldn't be good for anyone but the Grimm's.

**Yang**

"What?" Blake said, very confused.

I wasn't confused, after all Ozpin had already told me this. He was only explaining this again for my girlfriend. Who just happened to be the 3rd strongest, and pretty close to the 2nd and 1st, student in the school. I looked at Blake, her amber eyes were cute. That cuteness was a foolish assumption, except for me because I'm her girlfriend. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd for strength was actually of the whole school. Pyrrha and I were deadlocked in 1st, whoever won the struggle would end up in 2nd. Blake held an undisputed 3rd, far ahead of any of her competitors. I thought quickly, but Ozpin had responded fairly quickly to Blake's confused look, so his reply interrupted my thoughts. It was the third time my girlfriend had been confused.

"Let me explain this…I-" Ozpin began.

"That's not the best of ideas right now. She's been confused three times already; first why would Ozpin talk to us, second would Ozpin be coming here, third what." I interrupted.

"That's all good and well. Have you had anything? Blake? I asked you if you have had anything in the last little while." Ozpin said.

Blake shook her head. Coming out of a stupor she said, "Caffeine? No I have not. After all I just, swooned. And that's not good for coherent thought."

"Well let's get some…" I said, Ozpin shook his head. "Fine. Then I'll make some. You sir can sit down there." I said pointing to a hard chair, I had brought here for the very purpose of making the headmaster as uncomfortable as possible.

I walked over to Blake and put my hands on her stomach. Leaning in close I whispered, "You can sit anywhere, my kitten."

Blake giggled nervously, so I licked her cheek like a cat. This only made her mumble one word, sex, which surprised me. "What, seriously? That's all you can thing about? And at I time like this, honestly?"

"Of course you…sexy beast. Now go get the fucking coffee, before I really say something truly embarrassing. And not this quietly." Blake whispered back to me.

"Ha. You. Are. Funny. Really though, I'm gonna get the coffee now." I said removing my hands from her stomach, and twirled to face Ozpin. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go get the stimulating beverages."

As I walked towards the kitchen our dorm had (convenient right?) I contemplated. Still contemplating, ha just kidding. I really went to the school kitchens to brew a pot and bring it back. I was nervous about leaving Blake along. Not that Ozpin was there, but because my girlfriend seemed a bit…uh…not in control of herself shall we say. I had noticed earlier that she was staring at me. Not just at my face, oh no. Her eyes had roamed all of my body, like she wanted nothing more than to fuck me. Trust me when I say thing, I wanted to fuck Blake. But right now wasn't the time. I then came upon the school kitchen, and stopped, looking it over.

The kitchen was okay looking, for a kitchen that is. It had all the standard modern appliances that you would expect. Now where was that fucking coffee, as Blake called it? Yep that was it. I found some sitting on a shelf, triumphantly I snatched some up and prepped a pot. I thought about it and decided to use a giant coffee maker. Which was basically a giant ass version of the regular one, which could fit a jug thereby allowing someone to make more at one time.

After prepping a jug of steaming hot coffee I continued back. The walk back was brisk, but not fast because I didn't want to spill any of the precious coffee. And I knew Blake would need some, if not all, if she was to understand Ozpin's words. I was able to sit through it, but Ozpin had a long explanation and I didn't know if my girlfriend could handle it in her current…state of mind.

"When that is done I need you to…" Ozpin said as I walked in the door. I tuned him out and concentrated on the task of hunting down cups. I glanced briefly at Blake during my hunt. She looked fine, but still confused so I hurried. I went so fast I had to hand Blake the Jug, that way I wouldn't spill any coffee.

Blake, still paying attention to Ozpin, looked at me. I could tell she couldn't wait to repeat that closeness I had allowed before I went to get the coffee. But she didn't go for it because Ozpin was in the middle of talking. The headmaster hated it when you weren't pay attention to him while he was talking. I finally found two cups and turned around, they were both staring at me. Thinking I did something wrong I froze.

The headmaster was growling. Shit. "You two know I hate it when people don't pay attention when I'm talking. You Yang should listen, even though you've heard my earlier report, I have more information you should know."

Ozpin went on and explained his new information. Blake looked at me, confused. "What. The. Fuck. Did. He. Just. Say. Yang?" Blake said.

"Well ha, to translate: Someone is looking for Ruby. A large force of Soldiers, heavily armed, have set up silent camp inside Emerald forest behind RWBY dorm room. They lie in wait for the terrorist, Ruby, to appear. And when Ruby does appear? The supposedly 4 dozen Soldiers will then kill her, using anything and everything to take her down." And with those ominous words, I then handed Blake her coffee and started drinking mine.

…

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. I would like to personally thank all of you who have read all the chapters up to this point. Hope you all have a good day, or night...eh whatever. You get what I'm trying to say. As of posting this chapter, Hunting the Grim Sphere has passed 5,000 views. Which makes me happy, good job guys.**


	38. Chapter 38: The Soldiers oath of loyalty

**Chapter 38:**

The Soldiers weren't actually in the forest. One dozen Faunus and one dozen humans were situated on the roof. The third dozen were inside RWBY dorm, the ones on the roof hid themselves with simple cloaking devices, and they were only hidden from sight not other senses. The Soldiers inside the dorm room were completely invisible; the suits the soldiers wore made them undetectable from all senses, except touch. To solve this problem the 12 Soldiers inside the dorm room had stuck themselves to the ceiling in rows, they weren't laying down on the ceiling. The Soldiers were positioned in rows yes, but they were crouched. This way they could observe the room and still remain, literally unseen.

The Soldiers had come together only 10 minutes before, and it was good they executed the first phase in their plan; 2 minutes later Yang and Blake walked into the dorm room. The Soldiers saw the headmaster of the school enter shortly after the girls. By their reaction to his voice, the girls hadn't been expecting him. The man's name was Ozpin. Blake sat down on the trunk sitting at the foot of her bed, and began to listen to Ozpin speak. The headmaster wasn't being clear at all; even the expertly trained Soldiers couldn't understand him.

After a while it became apparent that Blake didn't understand him one bit either. Yang, before Ozpin had finished, suggested she go get coffee. As the girl left Ozpin continued to explain; neither Blake nor the Soldiers could understand him. The Soldiers suspected he was speaking Elvish, but they couldn't be sure. Their suits were telling them that Ozpin wasn't speaking the common tongue of humans but of Elves. Blake was utterly confused; one of the Soldiers felt sorry for her and expressed his concern. The streamline helmets of the suits allowed for silent, but coherent, communication between Soldiers.

The other Soldiers reminded the one Soldier of their mission, and about Blake. Blake was ranked 3rd strongest person in the entire school of Beacon. The only people more strong were a girl named Pyrrha and Yang. Yang came back with the coffee, after hunting down two cups she pored some for herself and Blake. Now all three, Ozpin Blake and Yang, were sitting down. Ozpin was in a very uncomfortable looking chair. Yang had seated herself down next to Blake.

A system inside the suits helmets was called Bio Scan. This system allowed the Soldiers to scan anyone they wished, and collect any information on their chosen subject on a strictly biological level. Just by scanning Ozpin, they knew he was the headmaster; the man had marked himself with tattoos that revealed his identity. Just by scanning both Yang and Blake, as they sat together, the Solders reached a conclusion; the two girls were obviously in love, and in a relationship.

When Yang came in, the Soldiers were bewildered when they heard this, she somehow translated what Ozpin was saying. Yang told Blake that supposedly 3-dozen heavily armed mercenaries were going after Ruby, the one they called the 'terrorist'. After that the 3 people began having a discussion on how to deal with these infiltrators. Unfortunately for them the very people they were planning to thwart, were hearing every word they spoke.

**Weiss**

I walked beside Ruby along the forest path. I wanted to go faster, hell I wanted to kill more of those Soldiers. And yet Ruby had told me that the Soldiers we would soon be facing were armed with more sinister things that katana. This disturbed me, and I had told her it did. But she insisted we go forward and face the challenge. Ruby's footsteps were light, despite her being of such…epic leader stature.

"Weiss don't walk so fast, and don't run or jog. We don't want to alert them that we are coming." Ruby said. I had apparently, subconsciously, started jogging. I stopped and turned around. Damn. Instead of jogging I had sprinted; my girlfriend was standing so far behind me.

"What's holding you back? As you said they are heavily armed. I don't want them threatening Blake or Yang. Do you want your sister and friend to get hurt or killed?" I asked in retort.

In what seemed like no time at all Ruby caught up with me. She put her hands on my shoulders, and looked down into my eyes. "All I see is anxiousness in your eyes. That won't go over well in a fight. Calmly go forward, don't rush. If we hear anything then we will use any means necessary to reach the dorm room quickly. Don't just go rushing into battle, listen Weiss. I mean it; you may not be Yang but your anxious. That may be good in some situations, but not know. Your friends need you, I need you. Yes I did take care of most of those Soldiers back there, but that's only because you helped me beforehand."

I blushed. Stuttering slightly I said, "You…you don't mean what I did in the tree?" I couldn't believe I was asking this question. I really wasn't a dirty person, but with Ruby? Well i still needed to…

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean." Ruby stated, interrupting my thoughts. I stood there staring at her so she explained, "Your _work_ in the tree really helped me concentrate. It relieved all the stress I had pent up. What with the Grim Sphere, figuring out a way to kill Dragon, and curbing my addiction which could turn to actual drugs."

"Well I don't call myself your psychiatrist for nothing." I admitted. Without saying anything, almost if we had understood each other's thoughts (which was impossible), we continued to walk to the dorm room.

**Third person**

The Soldiers couldn't take it anymore, and besides they had received the call from upside. The 2 on the roof had informed the 1 in the room that Ruby was approaching, with her girlfriend Weiss. All 12 Soldiers fell to the floor, and they weren't silent about it as they had disengaged their invisibility. As soon as they thudded to the floor, Yang and Blake sprang up preparing to defend Ozpin. The Soldiers had the sense however of landing on top of the girl's weapons. The Soldiers all drew their weapons of choice, aiming them at Yang Blake and Ozpin.

"Put your hands up, we do not wish to harm you." The sentence was spoken in the normal human tone. But all 12 Soldiers, simultaneously, spoke the words as If they were utterly in sync with each other.

"Of course we will. Yang, Blake, do as they say. We don't want casualties." Ozpin said raising his hand above his head. Yang and Blake did the same.

"Link you hands behind your heads." The 12 Soldiers said, again at the same time. The three people complied. "We will be addressing you like this, all at once and in sync, because it's…well it's more efficient."

"Now that we've complied…what is the meaning of this?" Ozpin asked who despite having his hands linked behind his head, was still sitting in the supposedly uncomfortable chair.

"We are here to arrest a terrorist? The local police department told us that Ruby was 'disturbing' the peace. And we naturally wanted to help restore peace. If however we see proof that Ruby isn't a terrorist, we will lend our services." The 12 Soldiers said.

"Well that's good because I already have an assignment for you." Two of the Soldiers walked back toward the entrance. In the doorway stood Ruby, in all her rightly earned glory. "As for proof, well let me explain." Ruby said.

Ruby went on to explain to the Soldiers, who were all now paying attention to Ruby, about the assignment. When Ozpin started to object, Ruby reprimanded him. "If they're going to lend their services, they need to be up to speed. In fact, gentlemen have the rest of your party meet me outside, so I can address you all."

In less that 2 minutes the entire delegation of Soldiers stood before Ruby. Ruby stood on the steps providing access to the team dorm rooms. Ruby then explained, as best as she could, all about the assignment. The Soldiers only asked clarification questions, beside that they didn't interrupt, letting Ruby tell them all she needed to. In fact Ruby explained everything concerning the Grim Sphere, even it's current location including its effect it was having on her.

"Well we sure do appreciate you telling us all of that. We will assist you taking down Dragon. If you decide to do this alone, you are foolish. There are many more of us, 100 to be exact." The 36 Soldiers said.

"Oh he, yeah only 76. Me and Weiss ended up killing about 2 dozen, sorry." Ruby apologized.

"That is alright, for now we know you are not our target. Dragon is our knew target, and we will carry out any mission you give to us." The 36 Soldiers said.

"UH I have a question." Weiss said speaking up from beside Ruby, "What are you guys?"

"We are 12 Faunus and 24 Human. We have been given suits of mythical power. We now serve whatever leader we are given to. Since you Ruby are an Elf, we sill serve you. You are not half Elf, that would be Yang." The 36 Soldiers said.

"Wait really? I'm half Elf?" Yang exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes Yang your father was an Elf, but your mother was human. Ruby…you're an Elf through and through. 100% in fact, both your mother and father were Elves. We live to serve any Elf leader who is willing to associate with both Faunus and Humans." The 36 Soldiers then knelt on one knee and bowed their heads. Together in a collective solemn voice they said, "We pledge our loyalty to you, iriador cartel lle ier i' Cora en' quessir ar' apanonar. _Ruby rose you are the leader of elves and men._"

…

**A/N: Thank you for reading Chapter 38. Nothing much else to say here, hope you enjoyed it...although I do apologize for any grammatical errors, if there are any of course.**


	39. Chapter 39: Turn your world around

**Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around.**

**Chapter 39:**

Yang sat on the Oriental rug, the material in which it was made of was handmade. It took several days for the manufactures to make something so beautifully crafted. Although she was too young Yang sill liked the rug. She might not have been old enough to truly appreciate the work that had gone into it, but she still liked sitting on it. On lazy days the young heiress to the Long Dust Company, would spend her time seated on the rug. She would run her hands through it, much like she was doing now.

"I'm baking cookies." A pleasant voice called saturating Yang's peaceful haze. The young blonde girl looked up and saw her mother standing in front of the oven. The stout yet beautiful women had her hands hanging at her side, which were swinging side to side happily. Yang smiled at her mother, but was confused. Why would her mother bake cookies? Yang didn't like cookies so who was she baking them for?

The answer wouldn't come for much later, for now Yang went back to sitting and runner her hands through the wondrous material of the rug. Unknown to Yang, her mother had the rug cleaned regularly. Her mother wouldn't have her daughter sitting on something so dirty.

Heavy footfalls thudded up the stone porch steps. Yang jumped up excitedly, not believing he would be home so early, and ran to the door wanting to open it. Marian laughed. Seeing her daughter being so eager pleased her, however the object of her daughter's eagerness brought a frown to her face. Marian huffed and thought, '_What will I tell Yang if Reginald brings Ruby? I argued against bringing another girl so close to Yang because of her depression._'

Marian walked into the entrance room and found Yang clasping the door knob. The woman stopped suddenly. Angrily she thought, '_How dare he…that son of a bitch, I told him not to._'

Beyond the door voices could be heard. Yang hadn't stopped because of her father's voice, no she hadn't heard his. Currently Yang was in shock, she couldn't comprehend any words; Yang could only hear a voice startlingly clear and beautiful. '_A child's voice_.' Yang thought in awe.

* * *

Ruby sat in the cardboard box all alone. She sniffed and thought desperately, '_I don't want to be alone, and someone find me please._'

Suddenly the frightened girl heard footsteps. Startled Ruby wanted to stretch out, get up, and run away from the footsteps. I was the steps of a man, and she wanted to run away, but she couldn't move. Ruby was sealed inside of a cardboard box, with no air holes. But her elf nature let her go without oxygen as long as she was near a cursed object.

"No not that one." Said a coarse but strong voice.

"Yeah, I mean you heard the boss. Brother, he said; make sure to open the ones that respond, if they don't leave them alone." Said a second voice, much closer to Ruby than the first.

"Well we only have a few more to check, you take that one and I'll take this one. Once we're done with the two, we'll check the one with his daughter in it." Said the coarse voice.

"Of course brother. Although if you asked me, well I'm sure the only one who would survive would be his daughter." Said the second voice, although it was closer Ruby couldn't tell what gender it belonged to.

"Oh come on Severus, you're a mime. On the side at least. How would you know which one would live?" Asked the coarse voice.

"Well Sebastian, I do my fair share of research. I know that elf babies, and adults, can survive without oxygen. That is if they are near enough to a cursed object, material, or biological being." Replied Severus.

"Ha, I guess you actually do your research. Did you know what object Ruby would be using, if she were to survive that is? I mean these cardboard boxes? Are like 10 feet thick, they're monsters." Sebastian said.

"Mm that's an excellent question. I don't know. But if I had to guess, I'd say something along the lines of what the boss sort of vaguely hinted at; Ruby's half Beowulf. And as we all know a Beowulf is a very cursed creature." Severus said. There was a hiss of metal, and Severus chuckled. Ruby heard slashing, and she was suddenly afraid.

"Be sure to tell the boss you used the double katana to open the box. After all, we both know how picky he is about managing every little detail." Sebastian cautioned.

"Oh that is…wait listen." Everything had gone silent. Both the men had gone silent, and Ruby found she couldn't move. The voice that had just spoken belonged to her father; Reginald Rose to Ruby, but Mr. Long and sir to the people who worked for him.

"There she is. Boys careful on this one. I'm taking her to meet my other daughter, Yang, later on today. I don't want any of her skin to have marks." Reginald spoke in a voice that demanded compliance with absolutely no resistance to his orders. The voice was one he use regularly, he even used it with Ruby despite her being his daughter.

Ruby smelled an invading scent of lavender, and felt her eyes begin to droop. Her usually depressive thoughts turned rose colored. Ruby was too sedated to notice when the box fell apart around her, even when the top hit her on the head and crushed her, pushing her flat.

"Damn it be careful. God, I swear sometimes you two don't…" Reginald started to say

"With all due respect sir, we meant to incapacitate her. She had been screaming a lot lately." Sebastian interrupted.

"Well what has she been screaming? Words, phrases, what?" Reginald asked. He still used his trademarked tone, but in greater volume.

"I don't know, it was all in Elfish. Since I couldn't understand it and because it sounded bad, we merely took precautions to keep her from harming you, sir." Sebastian replied. After those words Ruby fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ruby woke to the words spoken in her father's voice, "Ruby wake up."

Ruby looked around her and saw she was sitting in the back of a car. Blinking her eyes, because she was so alert she asked a question that had instantly sprung from the depths of her mind. "Where am I going?"

"You my dear are going to…a house. You will encourage Yang, who lives there, to be a boxer, and I don't care what she says; just get it done." Reginald ordered his daughter in the same tone he used with the men serving under him, but with less harshness.

"Of course I'll to it daddy. Who will Yang be for me?" Ruby asked.

* * *

"She will be your sister." Reginald had spoken these words to Ruby while Yang had listened on the other side of the door. Marian had heard the words as well and wept. She was so glad to have another daughter that she didn't care where the girl came from.

Yang couldn't believe her ears. She was going to get a sister, and she was excited. "Oh mommy is it true?"

"*sigh* Yes Yang it's true you get a sister. And I get a second daughter." Marian said, secretly hoping she didn't get a daughter with chronic depression.

Yang at her mother's words opened the door. Reginald stood tall and proud next to Ruby. Ruby was shorter that Yang which pleased the blonde. Ruby had black hair with the tips highlighted red. "Pretty hair!" Yang shouted boisterously, trying to impress her new sister with her incredible lung capacity.

"Thanks. You're Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, I...what are you wearing? It looks drab." Yang hadn't meant to be mean, she just had the habit of speaking her mind whenever the occasion permitted.

"Just PJ's. They're black with a red Beowulf on each leg. Oh and the shirt's just red" Ruby said smiling pleasantly. "Do you do boxing?"

"No but I will, only if you let me wear your PJ's." Yang said and laughed at the expression on the face of someone who had just turned her whole world around.

…

**A/N: I apologize for this one taking so long. I really had to search for inspiration for this one. Thankfully in my search, at least I hope, I managed to find inspiration for the next 20 Chapters including this one. Not much else to say, hope you enjoyed!**


	40. Chapter 40: Can't talk to dear sister

**You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more.**

**A/N: The last chapter was merely showing how Yang and Ruby meet, also more of their past. This one should be back to the present, but I may flash back every now and then.**

**Chapter 40:**

Ruby stood looking out at the Soldiers. The odd feeling of nostalgia settled over her. Apparently a group of Soldiers, highly trained dangerous and completely loyal to an Elf leader, had sworn allegiance to her. After the first 36 made their vows more and more started to trickle in and stand before Ruby. 72 came after the vows, which brought up the total number of Soldiers to 108 or 9 dozen.

Yang, who stood beside Ruby, looked out on the gathered Soldiers. "Their armor doesn't shine. I guess it's because of their invisibility. Apparently they can pass through both light and darkness simultaneously without being seen." Yang said. The Blonde stood shorter than Ruby, so the dark haired girl had to look down upon her sister. Not that Ruby was being rude it was just…necessary.

"Yang do you think I can do this? I don't know if I'm up to the task. I mean I'll to it, yeah. But I'm not sure if these Soldiers should be pledging their loyalty to me. I mean, what if I mess up? What if I don't do things the way they expect, and I let them down?" Ruby said.

"I have every confidence that you'll do fine." Yang said looking up at her younger sister, who stood a full foot taller than Yang. Not to say that Yang wasn't tall, she was 6' 6" it's just that recently Ruby was…well Yang didn't know why Ruby suddenly had a 'freak' growth spurt. Felling like she could ask Ruby anything and get an honest answer Yang asked, "How did you get so tall? I know you're an Elf, but Elves don't really grow over 7 feet in their lifetime."

"Well to tell the truth…I don't know. I don't think…" Ruby suddenly stopped talking and her eyes glazed over. She didn't sway but her mind seemed to flee the moment. Yang chuckled and thought, '_She must be remembering that first day we meet. Although if I'm being honest, she's probably thinking back from that point in time._'

After several minutes that stretched into almost an hour, Ruby came back from her trip down memory lane. "Well that's interesting. I don't know why, but I remember my father saying that I'm only half Elf. And half…something else, I can't really remember."

"Well maybe we could use some healing dust, I'm sure that'll jog your memory." Yang said. Taking her sister's arm Yang led Ruby inside the dorms. Ruby called back to the Soldiers to remain in the area, but not anywhere inside of high traffic areas. Ruby leaned against Yang, her height did nothing do suggest she was light. Not as heavy as Yang, but she still was pretty heavy. This was due to her 7' 6" frame and all the muscle attributed to endless workout hours spent completing very complex and demanding exercises.

Yang led Ruby down the corridor, past all the doors that granted access to the students' dorm rooms. When they reached the RWBY dorm room, Yang paused and said, "Ruby we're here."

Ruby started and said apologetically, "Sorry I'm kind of tired, and after we talk I need to take a nap."

"No you need a good long sleep. Come on let's go in." Yang said shaking her head. Reaching into her cleavage to retrieve the lanyard that held the dorm key, Yang unlocked the door. "Looks like Weiss and Blake aren't in right now, where could they have gone? I mean we were only gone for like…okay we were gone for more than an hour. I guess they left and locked up." Yang said.

"They left for classes." Ruby said.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about them…do you think I'll be excused?" Yang said a little worried, but she was more worried about her sister.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. After all you were helping me, and besides you need rest as much as I do." Ruby said.

Yang sighed. Turning back to the door, after grabbing her bag that contained her school stuff, she said reluctantly, "I guess we should leave. Do you want me to walk you to the gym?"

Ruby shook her head and said, "No. Besides it's our second year at Beacon, I'll be starting new classes. I won't be having ACW for quite some time, mainly during weekends and during the breaks." Ruby began walking down the dorm corridor, Yang walked with her because they only had to part ways once the exited the dorm building.

"Why not during the weekdays after school? Why don't you take ACW then?" Yang asked her sister, Ruby wore her leather satchel which was now stained a deep red to match her outfit.

"No I've got a job. Only after school on weekdays." Ruby said finally breaking the news that she hadn't told anyone since she had received the news before she started the assignment months before. Ruby would now work in Vale between Endless Books library and Red Rose café.

"Oh that's right you work shifts between Endless Books and Red Rose. That's nice, I guess…by!" Yang called to Ruby. She was now sad that she wasn't going to see her sister at all this week, and probably next week and the weeks to follow.

Ruby simply waved a hand at Yang. Not that she wouldn't miss her sister, she was just distracted. Ruby, as she walked along, had pulled out her schedule. Ruby knew where her fist class was, but she didn't know where the others were. Ruby's class schedule read;

1st AP Physics - Breakfast break - 7th AP Study and history of dust

2nd AP Biology - 5th AP HTH combat - 8th AP History of Vale II

3rd AP Sociology - 6th AP Martial arts - 9th AP Basic rune study

4th AP Dustology - Lunch break - 10th AP Scythe wielding

Ruby had placed in AP in all of her subjects. HTH (hand to hand) combat and Martial arts took place over a 6 hour period, both classes were 3 hours long. The rest of Ruby's classes ran for 1 hour and 30 minutes. Breakfast and lunch both ran for 30 minutes each, with 5 minutes between period changes. Classes for 2nd year students would run for, 19 hours and 55 minutes.

Ruby worked the night shift at both the library and café. Ruby didn't tell Yang her real secret, despite being able to tell Yang seemingly everything, she just didn't want to admit to Yang her true nature. Ruby was half Elf and half Beowulf. During the hour of recollecting of memories back at the dorm building, Ruby had remembered what her father had done to her at a very young age. Reginald had injected Ruby with Beowulf genes, she wasn't able to turn into the beast until the tests and experiments were completed.

Ruby apparently had the ability to go without sleep indefinitely. Ruby never slept, but she faked it convincingly for her friends and team. Did she miss it? Well Ruby couldn't remember what it felt like. Whenever she fell unconscious, she was really faking but for a better reason than deception. Ruby had a regenerating factor, that although was fast, it could be speed up when she was dormant.

'_I'm not Wolverine from X-Men. But I still regenerate…or heal myself._' Ruby thought as she walked into AP Physics and was surprised to see both Pyrrha and Yang. Yang hadn't told Ruby she would share a class with her. Ruby felt nervous, the two together were a ticking time bomb. Both Pyrrha and Yang were always deadlocked in first for strongest person inside Beacon. Ruby sat still realizing that she couldn't talk to Yang, taking the book the professor handed to her Ruby delved into an intense study that would last quite a while.

…


	41. Chapter 41: Cheating and future planning

**You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you.**

**A/N: Haven't yet decided on a concrete direction to take the story in. I'll just right whatever comes to my mind, and hope you review, follow, favorite, and most importantly enjoy. BTW this one is long, just FYI.**

**Chapter 41:**

Ruby sat in the stifling classroom. It was her first day of AP martial arts. The instructor, a women who was most likely a lesbian which Ruby would associate with more except she already had Weiss, was giving an informative presentation. The information included in the presentation, Ruby had already learned in her ACW class. In ACW Ruby had to do workouts that included many, Geoff argued all but Gavin disagreed, aspects of modern and ancient martial arts.

Ruby sighed, silently of course, and began to silently spin her pencil on her desk with two of her fingers. She needed something to distract herself, she was trying to remember her reasons for perusing this extreme physical fitness course. Taking ACW, learning all she could about turning her body into a weapon, doing workouts constantly, and focusing on leadership. That last part wasn't necessary, Ruby's leadership style (according to her team) was perfect for her. Ruby felt like all the other parts of her new life course were necessary, but she couldn't remember the reasons for them.

Out of the corner of her eye Ruby noticed Robert Strule. Of course, again same with the instructor, she couldn't think those thoughts because she was in a relationship with Weiss. A lesbian relationship, and thinking about her man crush wouldn't go over well. Ruby's personal life felt…okay, it was her current life course she was concerned/confused about. She had the feelings in her mind gut and heart, but she couldn't find the reasons for having those feelings.

Ruby shifted her hair so it covered the left side of her face so she couldn't look at Robert. She heard a deep and sexy chuckle, obviously coming from Robert. Ruby blushed deeply and was grateful Robert could see. '_Damn it. Stop don't think about it, you're with Weiss and that's enough._' Her blush deepened as she…'_No. God. Damn. It. Stop. Right now Ruby._' Ruby's thighs protested, and Ruby had to shove a hand between them to stop them from kicking the desk in front of her. '_Okay. Okay. Just…just try and sort of your feelings for your __future__. Not him._'

Try as she might Ruby just couldn't do it. Sighing again, this time audibly, Ruby stood up and said something her normal questioning tone. "Excuse me, instructor? I took ACW…"

"Oh yes, Ruby Rose?" The instructor asked, and Ruby nodded. "Yes I'm Lucy, nice to meet you Rose. Just follow me, I'll put up a recently made instruction video. The rest of you it should meet the first day criteria. Follow me Ruby."

Ruby got up and followed the instructor. "Your names not Lucy?" Ruby asked once they were out in the hall and away from student ears.

"No my name is not…Lucy is a stigma placed on Lesbian 'gym' teachers. My…m-m-*sigh*. Name is Alice Liddell. I-I don't suppose you want t-to change with me?" The woman said stuttering.

"Well…yes I wouldn't mind. And there's no need for us to change in different rooms either. It's not awkward for me to change in front of a woman. I'm lesbian…are you lesbian?" Ruby asked. Ruby decided NOT to tell Weiss of what she was doing, after all her girlfriend didn't need to know of her potential second girlfriend (and probably maybe but most likely not boyfriend).

"Actually yes…and I wouldn't mind getting to know you. I know that's not what you suggested, but…whenever I meet another lesbian, and because there are so few of them, I immediately want a sexual favor." Alice said, leading Ruby to her recently acquired private gym and private cushioned changing room.

"Well I was thinking the same thing, except a more long term relationship?" Ruby suggested not yet believing in her perverted luck.

"Yes but, every time we meet has to be in sexual intercourse." Alice suggested reaching a door and unlocking it with a fingerprint touch pad.

"No. I have Weiss, and if I'm going to have a relationship with both her and you? Then I am not going from sex session to sex session between you two. That would be crossing a line." Ruby said laying down some ground rules. Ruby's hand shot out and pulled the door open halfway, and Ruby stepped into the doorway. Alice slid in brushing her hands along Ruby's waist, her hands skimming along her butt and resting on her crotch.

Alice started breathing heavily but said somewhat confidently, "Nice pussy."

Ruby chuckled darkly and said in a deep sexually charged voice, "Just wait till after the workout when you see it, without my skirt or panties covering it."

Alice changed first, with Ruby watching the whole time. Ruby then changed, with Alice watching the whole time. After that they went into the gym, Alice went to the corner and folded out a mat and moved it in the middle of the room, which was circular and wrapped in mirrors. Alice wore a tight blue **Nike** workout shirt with tight blue spandex that went down to her ankles. On her feet Alice wore blue wrestling shoes.

Ruby keeping with her usual color scheme, wore the same outfit as Alice just in mono red. The color wasn't dull or bright, but was a deep bloody crimson. "Damn Ruby, what'd you do drench yourself in blood? It's either that or you just have one hell of a taste in workout attire." Alice commented while going through stretches and warm-up drills. Her clothes were colored a mono blue, a simple light shade.

"It's the latter." Ruby said going through a totally different warm-up procedure, one she learned in ACW. After their warm-up Alice and Ruby began exercising. They practiced various moves on each other only hitting hard enough to inflict light bruises, injuries that could be removed with a hot shower. The worked out for 2 hours and 30 minutes, just half an hour short of the entire class period. After changing Alice led the way back into the classroom, with Ruby following behind at a respectable distance.

"Okay class, thank you for sitting through that. I know it was long, but it was informative and will be used on the final test and inside your workouts for this class. Bell will ring for lunch in 5 minutes, I suggest you get your stuff together. And you know what why don't you all go early, sound good?" These words, spoken by Alice, were meet with cheering from the students and chuckling from a school assistant that had just showed up to escort the students to the newly remodeled lunch hall.

After the students left Alice told Ruby to sit in her seat. After moving all the desks against the walls, and up against the door leading to the hall, Alice pulled Ruby and the chair into the middle of the room. Said chair, which Ruby was currently sitting in, was the stereotypical office chair with no armrests. Alice removed Ruby's shoes, socks, skirt, and blouse. She folded them up, to avoid wrinkles and placed them on her desk set in the far back corner of the room. Alice felt arms go around her and place panties and a workout bra on top of the pile.

"Your turn to take off all of your clothes." Ruby whispered seductively into Alice's ear. The tone worked wonders on Alice, who removed everything except for her panties and set her bra on top of a second pile of clothes sitting next to Ruby's. "Mm forgetting something?" Ruby said.

"You take it off." Alice growled aggressively. Ruby's hand ripped off the piece of underclothing and tossed it behind the desk. "Oh don't worry I have extras." Alice said, right before she slipped her tongue into Ruby's already wet pussy. Alice rubbed Ruby's thigh with one hand and put two fingers inside Ruby using the other hand. Ruby sat in the chair she had moved from the middle of the room. Alice took the hand not fingering Ruby and shoved the chair away. Alice, who was lightweight and 6' leaped up and straddled Ruby. Ruby stood and Alice kissed her. At first it was simple then it morphed into deep pleasurable exploration. Ruby and Alice's tongues sent shock waves of pleasure through their mouths. Ruby, with Alice riding her hips, moved toward a second door that lead directly to the private workout room. Ruby stopped kissing to concentrate on moving, Alice nuzzled Ruby's neck not wanting to break the tension and ruin the moment. The next moment Ruby was pressing herself against the older instructor, Alice, pushing the woman into the exercise mat they had used for the days workout. Alice pulled away from Ruby's mouth and tongue only long enough to say that they were lucky lunch was the next period. Ruby simple reapplied her mouth and tongue to Alice after a hasty, "Whatever." Alice's hand roamed up and down ruby's body, reaching over to her bag placed to the side Alice pulled out a toy. After that Ruby and Alice got lost in each other. The stopped 5 minutes before lunch ended. Ruby ended it with a kiss and a promise to share more moments like this with Alice if she could.

The rest of the day passed in guilty silence for Ruby. Sure she still participated in the classes, and shot off answers when they were needed. But beyond that she was friendly to anyone who spoke to her, abrupt but polite. Now that she thought about it Ruby felt good about cheating on Weiss with Alice, but she couldn't find the reasons for doing it. A confession could wait, she would have to plane team RWBY's next assignment and present it to Ozpin for approval. Ruby left her last class and then decided to confess to Yang, she would tell her sister to tell Weiss and Blake what she had done. Ruby would tell part of what she had done with the martial arts instructor to Yang, the workout but not what happened afterwards. If Yang asked Ruby why she wasn't at lunch, Ruby would give a satisfactory answer. Not a truthful answer, just something to avoid Yang guessing Ruby's actual activities.

**Yang**

I stood on the steps of the dorm room, waiting for my younger sister. When she finally showed up she gave me an explanation of what she did in her martial arts class and why she hadn't shown up at lunch. It made sense so I didn't question her further. I then led Ruby into the dorm room, the door was already unlocked so I let myself and Ruby in.

Ruby stopped once I was inside the room, and once she had the rest of team RWBY's attention. Blake and Weiss were chatting next to Weiss's bed, but they stopped and listened to what their leader had to say. At first Ruby gave them the same explanation she had given me. But then she continued into another topic. "You guys all know about the Grim Sphere, so I've come up with a plan to get rid of it. First of all, from a suggestion I have decided to destroy the Grim Sphere. The problem with that is Dragon is connected telepathically to my mind, and she will not allow the Grim Sphere to be destroyed without a fight." Ruby said. My sister, excuse me leader, then outlined a solid plan to kill a dragon and destroy an artifact with team RWBY and the assistance of the 108 Soldiers.

"So the Soldiers will be for any army Dragon manages to come up with?" I ask my sister.

Ruby replies with and ominous, "Oh they'll be used for much more than that. Yang can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure thing." I said leading my sister into the bathroom and shutting the door. Blake and Weiss simply continued their conversation. I then whispered, "Okay what?" Ruby stayed silent so I started with, "What do you want most?"

"I hope that I'll find myself in the future, my true self. Really I hope that in my transition from Beacon and into the real world that I'll stay true to myself." Ruby sighed and fell silent again.

"Go ahead sis. Tell me whatever's on your mind, get it off your conscience by telling me." I said soothingly, we were still talking in almost silent whispers.

"Yang I dream to see my parents again, but they're dead so that's not happening. I never could kick the addiction to the Grim Sphere on my own, it was my goal. But now it looks like I'll have to do it with help. I…it's just disappointing that I didn't get to grow up with parents, you know?" Ruby said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I wish my parents, no matter what they did, stuck around to see me grow up." I said. Gripping my sister in a bear hug, one she returned, I thought about what Ruby had brought up. I also prepared myself for the coming assignment. It would be hard but I was going to give it my all, and hopefully in the end Ruby would get a hold of herself and we all could continue on with life.

…


	42. Chapter 42: Trying to atone

**When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement.**

**A/N: The next chapter is here, hope you (the reader) enjoy it. The underlined sentence doesn't have anything do with what's in this chapter at all, the next one will be relevant to it's chapter though. **

**Chapter 42:**

The fog shifted, it fell over the group suddenly, cloaking them in impenetrable dew. "Well that's just great how are we supposed to see through this?" Ruby asked.

"Do not worry Ruby. I'm sure the Soldiers know where they're going, all we have to do is follow them." Yang said hoping to appear brave for her sister, although in truth she was just as nervous.

"I sure hope so, after all I don't want this plan to fail. A lot is hinging on if we fail or succeed." Ruby said. The fog was light but slowly grew heavier, making it even more difficult to see. What was once a seeing distance of 10 feet was now reduced to only a few feet, visibility for the Soldiers hadn't reduced since their helmets had scanners that could penetrate almost any substance, which included fog.

"Great now I can't see the Soldiers." Blake said. All four girls huddled close together, Ruby leading them with Yang Weiss and Blake following close behind.

"Wait maybe we should ask…Hey Soldiers! Could you somehow allow us to follow you? We can't see through this fog, and it's growing thicker." Weiss shouted, when she did the fog thickened and shaped around team RWBY. The four girls could sense, hear, and feel the Soldiers surrounding them on all sides in a protective cluster.

"Guys that's not Fog we're experiencing. That's dragon smoke." Blake said.

"Well if that's dragon smoke them we must be close to dragon, right?" Yang asked.

"Sh." Ruby said bringing a finger to her lips. Instantly the group of Soldiers and Beacon students froze. Ruby extracted herself from her friends, and walked through the Soldiers. Ruby walked silently and somewhat shakily, but she managed to go in a straight line despite the permeating smoke.

"Where is she going?" Yang asked.

"Well she pulled out Crescent Rose before she left, so…she could be going to find Dragon." Blake said, speculating. Weiss stayed silent, she also was wondering why Ruby had suddenly walked off.

"We detect that she is simple scouting ahead. You cannot move, and we cannot proceed uninhibited so she went ahead to find the source of the smoke and eliminate it thereby allowing us to move forward with our mission." A dozen Soldiers said simultaneously, the rest said nothing; silently tracking Ruby's progress.

"I always and sill find it creepy when you people talk like that. I know you guys find it more…efficient, but it still creeps me out." Yang said. A roar sounded, and the group heard Ruby scream a bloody war cry in response.

**Ruby POV**

After I heard Dragon's roar, I screamed back defiantly. I still couldn't see through all the smoke, but I could still hear plenty fine. A heavy swooshing sounded to my right, and I ducked. Despite my maneuvers I still go clubbed. I couldn't see what hit me but it still sent me bouncing painfully across the uneven heat scorched ground. Dragon roared again and I could hear a great flapping sound, I stood and simultaneously swung upwards with Crescent Rose.

The first swing didn't do anything, so I used the momentum to go for another swing. The second attack was fast, and it I scored a hit. I felt steel bite into soft skin, scraping past impossibly hard scales. I'd struck a point where the scales couldn't form, the ankle.

Dragon roared in mild discomfort, the sound morphed into pain when I tugged viciously on my scythe. The smoke disappeared and was replaced with blinding sunlight. Dragon shot flames into the sky, her smoke illusion had disappeared. Dragon reached down and swiped Crescent Rose up in her claw. '_Why Ruby what's this? I don't think you need this anymore._' Dragon thought in my mind. She then snapped my weapon in half…and I awoke.

* * *

Ruby woke up franticly and started whimpering. Realizing what she was doing she stopped, and looked at her scroll's clock. It was 7:00 am, '_Time to wake up_' Ruby thought. Yawning Ruby got up from bed and went to go take a hot refreshing morning shower. Today was the Day Ruby was going to present the new mini assignment to headmaster Ozpin, and hopefully ask him about the Grim Sphere to see if he had any useful information that would be helpful.

After the quick but vitalizing shower, Ruby put on her usual attire and walked out the door. Walking down the hall towards the dorms main exit, Ruby thought about what she would say to Ozpin. Finally deciding on a plan, Ruby walked towards the office building of Beacon. Stopping a janitor on her way into the building Ruby learned the exact rout that would take her to the office of the headmaster's office.

Finally coming to the door and knocking Ruby waited. A voice sounded from beyond the doorway inviting Ruby to come in. Twisting the knob and stepping forward Ruby finally saw the interior of Ozpin's office. It wasn't what Ruby excepted it to be, unlike the professor's office the headmaster's office hardly had any furniture in it at all.

"Come in Ruby and shut the door behind you. What is it you need?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby did what Ozpin said. Ruby looked around, indeed Ozpin's office didn't contain much furniture at all. Except for a low table for someone to lie down on, and a seat in front of a medium height table for resting arms on. On a third table in the corner sat a tattoo kit. Ozpin gestured to it and said, "This is my professional tattoo kit. I use it for it's purpose, for tattoos."

"I'm here to purpose a plan. I want to kill a dragon, and destroy the Grim Sphere. Any advice?" Ruby asked.

"Do you have the Grim Sphere with you right now? If so I purpose a way to get rid of it, and benefit you. As for the dragon? Blake Belladonna should have read a few books on dragon slaying, ask her." Ozpin said.

"Alright I'll ask Blake how to kill a dragon. And yes I actually do have the Grim Sphere with me. I brought it here to see if you could tell me how to destroy it completely." Ruby said.

"The Grim Sphere is made of tangible darkness correct?" Ozpin asked. When Ruby nodded Ozpin continued with, "Well how about I take the darkness and tattoo it onto your skin?"

"Sure that'd be great. Uh...it would cure this drug like addiction to...the darkness, right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct, and you'll get some cool tattoos out of it. I'm sure Weiss will appreciate it." Ozpin said.

Ruby felt guilty at the mention of Weiss. Trying to hide her guilt Ruby sat on the stool resting her arms on the desk. "I want my hole body done." Ruby said, feeling self conscious. Getting tattoos would hurt, Ruby hoped the amount of pain she was about to endure would make up for her cheating on Weiss with Alice (which she still hadn't told Weiss about).

"Okay first I'll do your face...no arms first. Can I have the Grim Sphere?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby reaching into her red satchel hanging off her shoulders, she pulled out the artifact and handed it to Ozpin. Ozpin dragged the tattoo kit over to the table Ruby was sitting at. Placing the roiling sphere of darkness next to the kit, Ozpin rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the tattoo needle. Scraping off a piece of darkness Ozpin pulled, and the darkness came of in what looked like string. The entire Grim Sphere looked like a ball of string that could be unrolled.

Once Ozpin inserted the darkness into the tattoo needle and started to use it on Ruby's skin, starting at her wrists, the substance came out like black ink. The color was a definite black and completely blocked out Ruby's pale skin.

"I'm merely warming up the needle at the moment, what theme do you want?" Ozpin asked. He had drawn random dots on the inside of Ruby's wrist.

"Roses...vines, thorns...and the flower of...life. GAHHHH..." Ruby managed to get out before she started to scream, she clamped her mouth shut and trying to fight off the pain she thought, '_Any pain would be worth it...if only Weiss will forgive me. She's smart, she'll ask Alice what really happened. Alice will probably tell her, I only hope she will forgive me. I now realize the reason I did it...was because Dragon was controlling my feelings through the Grim Sphere. Once Ozpin tattoos the entire damned Grim Sphere on my skin, I'll be finally free of her influence.'_

_..._


	43. Chapter 43: Killing Alice

**They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself.**

**A/N: I will be ending the story with the 45****th**** chapter. It's been a journey and I've enjoyed every minute of it, hope you have to. I won't come out with the 44****th**** and 45****th**** chapters soon. I will most likely type, edit, and upload them weekly. Since it's spring break? I might finish the story up soon.** **I might include a notes chapter between 44 and 45. Next chapter I'll tell you what I've decided…**

**Chapter 43:**

"Listen. I know Ruby wouldn't do something like this if she didn't have a good reason."

"Yes listen, to yourself. Do you realize how foolish you sound right now? Ruby cheated on you. We need to dump her, and move on with our lives."

Weiss was arguing with her self, out loud. The heiress was currently pacing the RWBY dorm room. Her classes were over, she had finished all the study homework that was required, and the testing wouldn't start until after the weekend. Due to all this Weiss was very…frustrated, for lack of a better word.

Weiss often argued with herself, she found out pretty early in life that it helped clear her mind; if she didn't let anyone else hear? Then talking to herself often helped her make decisions. Weiss had found out about Ruby's 'confrontation' with Alice, and realized something was amiss. Ruby wouldn't normally do such a thing, '_Something has to be up with that Alice character_' Weiss thought.

After a few more minutes, Weiss's arguing gave the white haired heiress a few ideas. First Weiss would confront Alice, and find out what was really going on. After that Weiss…didn't know that she had planned. All she really had was mostly to tell Alice to back the fuck off her girlfriend. After that she would just wing it.

**Weiss POV**

It was Saturday, and I didn't expect to run into Alice. It was (according to my scroll) 5:00 o' clock, in the morning. It didn't hurt one bit when Ruby started ignoring me, in fact Yang and Blake hadn't seen her either. I wonder if the reason no one has seen her is because of Alice? Well if it is I'm going to teach that bitch a lesson she won't forget.

Well I didn't exactly run into Alice, I sort of locked eyes with her across a courtyard. When Alice saw me her eyes lit up, no I mean like they _lit up_. Flames actually replaced her eyes and her face started to morph. "What the fuck!" I muttered to myself. What now looked like an Alice demon scuttled up the outside of the gym, and climbed through a window into the rafters in the gym ceiling? At least that's what it looked like to me.

I had never been up there, but I wasn't about to let my fear of heights get in the way. In fact this will be the last day that fear will be realized. I will use this opportunity to purge myself of my fear of heights and forever be able to stand, looking down a cliff edge, and not get scared.

Quickly making a decision I walked across the courtyard and through the gym doors. Inside was something I hadn't expected. Geoff was hanging upside down, by his feat, suspended from the ceiling with a sticky substance not unlike what I saw in a video game Ruby once played.

Where was Gavin? I can't say, there was so much sticky stuff everywhere it was hard to see anything. Where was Alice? I knew exactly where she was, but the problem would be getting to her. Looking closer I realized that the rope holding Geoff to the ceiling and the floor actually created sort of a rope/ladder/pole that I could climb.

Taking advantage of my opportunity I quickly crossed the gym floor. Thank goodness I had the thought to steal a pair of Ruby's Gym shoes. Nike free runners I think they're called? Anyway the gym floor was entirely coated with the same sticky substance…that had Gavin suspended the same level as Geoff (half way to the gym ceiling). Except Gavin was entrapped in a sphere of sticky gunk-I still didn't know what to call it-that was stuck to the wall.

Now that I look, the walls were completely covered in a fine layer of sticky gunk. I decided to get a name for the stuff and yelled to Geoff, "Hey Geoff. Geoff you awake?"

I heard a mumbling, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. If I wanted to climb up to Geoff, it would mean actually touching the sticky stuff. It being on the shoes I was wearing was bad enough, but it actually touching my skin? If I was being honest with myself, and I wasn't, I knew that as soon as I entered the gym; I would be leaving covered in whatever this stuff was.

Grabbing onto the substance I started to climb. The texture was so slimy I wasn't worried about falling or my fear of heights. I was really worried that this stuff would give me a reaction that would be painful.

I got to the same rope Geoff was suspended on, and discovered that the man had escaped his prison. "How did you get out?" I asked, keeping my voice low as to not attract Alice's attention.

"You woke me up when you asked me if I was awake." Geoff said as if the answer was obvious.

"No how did you escape?" I repeated glaring at him around our suspension. My eyes widened when I say Geoff holding a very dangerous and futuristic looking tactical machete.

"Hold on. Once I cut the puss this rope contraption will start swinging." Geoff said still avoiding my question.

"Wait puss? What-" I was cut off when Geoff swung the machete and cut us free from the puss. I was thoroughly disgusted, I actually touched the puss (and it felt really slimy). Once the rope we were clinging on to was cut free from the puss anchor, the entire thing went stiff.

"So the rope was puss as well? Hum. This must be succubus puss, a substance not unlike dwarf spit but with…different properties." Geoff said.

This only proved I was a geek, because I knew what he meant by dwarf spit-I had at one time read the entire Artimis Fowl book series. Great read by the way. The puss rope began to swing back an forth like a pendulum, after a few swings the height started to worry me and Geoff.

He and I weren't afraid of heights, we were afraid of falling. Sure our hands were completely immovable but that didn't mean…speak of the devil and she shall appear, Alice. She stood? Suspended from the ceiling. No she was flying. I remembered from a demonology text book that succubus had wings. '_A flying demon, how morbid_' I thought as our entrapment swung closer and closer into Alice's clutches.

"Here take this! I'll drop down, don't worry the puss can absorb impact, and you just kill Alice." Geoff shouted and tossed me the machete. Once I caught it and had it in the appropriate grim, and once the puss pendulum swung to its apex Geoff jumped. He was right the puss could absorb impact.

Once Geoff hit the ground he began climbing up the wall to free Gavin. On my own now I prepared myself for what I had to do. Keeping my hold on the machete, I swung my body with the pendulum to add extra momentum. The puss rope stretched towards the hovering Alice and I leaped into the air.

With an almighty swing, I brought the machete into the top of Alice's horned skull. The blade sunk all the way to the hilt. As soon as hilt struck head, Alice began to dissolve. But no before her clawed feet raked my entire left leg.

The pain hit and I screamed. Losing my momentum I fell rapidly toward the gym floor. As luck would have it Geoff caught me. Although I could tell he was trying to be gentle, it still hurt to land in his arms. Once Geoff carried me into the sunlight, muttering about getting me to the infirmary, my blood started to boil. And it was painful as fuck.

**Geoff POV**

I took Weiss to the infirmary as fast as I could. Only halfway to the infirmary did I realize that I had left Gavin trapped in the succubus puss. Gavin however surprised me, and almost made me drop Weiss, by coming up behind me and saying, "How is she Geoff?"

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me…she's fine." I said. Now with Gavin at my side, looking really worried; I finished carrying Weiss to the infirmary room. Once I put her down on the operation table, the Beacon doctors began their evaluation of her injuries.

…


	44. Chapter 44: Penultimate

**A/N: I fucking hate Authors notes, hate writing them, and I hate reading them. Hope you feel the same. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 44:**

Sounds drifted, sensations spiked. Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain, make it worse, make it worse, make it worse. Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain, make it worse, make it worse, make it worse. Over and over again the same macabre mantra repeated itself in Weiss's head, sending spikes of pain through her skull with each repetition.

A voice interrupted the macabre mantra; Ozpin was talking to Weiss about Ruby. At the mention of her rose, a new macabre mantra wove its way into Weiss's mind eventually replacing the first one.

Ring-a-ring-a-roses, A pocket full of Posies; Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down. What disturbed Weiss the most was not the fact that it had the word roses in it, but because of its origin in the death plague.

* * *

Weiss lay on the intensive critical maximum priority infirmary bed. Ozpin was indeed talking to Weiss about Ruby, but it didn't look like the heiress was hearing Ozpin correctly. When the headmaster said something about not being able to tattoo certain areas of Ruby's body, Weiss started muttering an old death plague nursery rhyme.

A silent pause.

"Where…am…I?" Weiss asked her voice extremely weak. "What's…wrong…with…my…voice? Why…do…I…pause…between…every…word?"

"I don't know. I just got her 20 minutes ago. Apparently looking over your injury scans, well it's more difficult than the doctors imagined." Ozpin said. He stared down at Weiss looking thoughtful.

"Where…am…I…god…damn…it." Weiss said, her voice incapable of weaving words to close to one another. They way Weiss talked was strange and unfamiliar to her, a breath in between each word.

"Your in a hospital. I thought that much was obvious, when I mentioned doctors of course." Ozpin said.

"No…it's…" Weiss stopped talking and pantomimed writing on her hand. Ozpin, having studied hand signals, knew immediately what Weiss was asking for, which was pen and paper.

"All I have is this, will it be enough?" Ozpin said, as he pulled out a pen and a small scratch book that still had a few sheets left on it. Weiss nodded and Ozpin handed her the pen and scratch pad. Weiss started composing a message, and took up almost an hour.

Halfway through composing the message Weiss broke down into tears. Having the unrelenting personality that she did, Weiss simply moved the paper farther forwards and rested it on her knees. Weiss continued to compose the message, all while her tears continued to run down her face staining the white hospital bed sheet.

* * *

Ozpin had been at the hospital for nearly two hours when he left to go back to Beacon. Weiss walked beside him. Despite the crutches she walked with, Weiss till managed to keep up with Ozpin's long stride. Looking back, Ozpin noticed that the white haired heiress was quite tall. '_Six feet tall perhaps?_' Ozpin mused.

The two eventually came to a car. Growling in extreme discomfort, the doctors still hadn't gotten the results from Weiss's injury scans, Weiss said, "That won't do." And fished her scroll out of her leg cast. Apparently while Weiss was composing her message to Ruby, Ozpin had stitched and added a pocket onto Weiss leg cast, just so the girl could have it wherever she went regardless of her injury.

Weiss held the scroll up to her ear and made a call. The call was to Yang, Weiss told the blonde that she was to acquire a limo and drive over to the hospital to pick her up. Once Weiss gave Yang the address she was informed by Yang that it would take several hours. Not because of the time it would take to acquire a limousine, the hospital Weiss had been sent to? Was very far away from Beacon and Vale city, it would take a while for Yang to pick Weiss up and drive her back to Beacon or Vale for that matter.

* * *

Weiss stood, in pain because of her entire left leg despite the crutches, on the curb in front of a hospital. Ozpin had left in his car after Weiss had yelled at him for almost an hour to leave her. With straining her voice, and from disuse of it Weiss came down with a serious case of laryngitis. Weiss tried talking, but that hurt and her voice constantly cracked.

Not really studying the disease before, Weiss tried talking the kinks out of her voice. But that only succeeded in making it worse, so Weiss looked up on the Internet how to fix something like what she was experiencing. Using her scroll, which always got an Internet connection anywhere, Weiss discovered the condition she had was Laryngitis. The article Weiss discovered also told her that by talking for more than 57 minutes straight after getting the condition, a person would permanently ruin their voice. Weiss had talked for exactly 64 minutes.

Defeated, and feeling hopeless, Weiss sat down on the curb her feet in the gutter. The crutches Weiss had been using clattered against the sidewalk behind her. Weiss was star struck with horror, she couldn't think. Her thoughts were blank. Weiss couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't motivate her self to keep living. But since Weiss couldn't think the possibility of suicide never crossed her mind. Weiss just sat still frozen.

* * *

**Yang POV**

I walked up the paved walkway of the Schnee estate, towards the front door. I didn't want to walk, Weiss had told me the urgency and importance of me acquiring a limo, but I had to walk to appear civil. Despite what I did and what a said, I just couldn't bring myself to theft. My little sister Ruby told me that I look like a bear, so I don't think I could intimidate anyone into giving me a limo. Standing at the door, waiting to build up enough nerve to knock, I thought more about Ruby.

I didn't know where Ruby was, but I did know she was trying to atone for her actions. But honestly, I don't think Ruby could control her actions. No mortal could resist a succubus's sexual pull. Once Alice had Ruby in her sights, there was little my sister could do to resist.

Finally building up enough nerve I knocked on the door. Thankfully the butler answered. I mean he looked like a butler, you know full-suit-bow-tie butler stature.

"Yes?" The butler asked.

"Uh hi. My name is Yang. I'm here on a request from Weiss. I need a limo." I requested.

"Weiss? What does she need it for?" Butler asked. Oh, come on I had no time to ask his name.

"She said it's a matter of life and death. Well she really told me to steal a limo, and I can't do that sir. Despite what you may have heard of me, I can't bring myself to steal. Besides I don't have my limo license. So even if I found a limo, I couldn't drive it to get to Weiss in time." I said.

Butler looked at me a long moment before answering, "Miss Weiss Schnee asked me if I knew how to drive a limousine. I said no, so she had me learn. It turns out I drive a limo like a race car, efficiently and impossibly fast."

"So will you drive me over to her? She asked for me to steal and drive a limo, but I don't know how to drive, at all really." I confessed. I didn't know why I was saying this to Butler; the only other person who knew I didn't know how to drive was Ruby, since she grew up with me.

"Certainly. I'll drive you to her; just let me talk to her. One moment, I have her number." Butler said.

Butler stood face to face with me and made the call. After the first 10 rings the rings cut off. "Did she pick up?" I whisper.

I see a horrified look on Butler's face; I'm confused I just talked to her an hour and 10 minutes ago. "It…it's…this is…" Butler struggled to speak.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask frantic at this disturbing turn of events. Weiss always answered her scroll by the third ring. Never had she left a call unanswered. It sucked that that the ice princess picked a time like this to break an inconsequential habit.

"She's trying to tell me something. Go ahead Weiss darling, keep trying please." Butler in that moment looked about 30 years of age was added to his skin in worry wrinkles.

…


	45. Awesome quote by Bob Marley

**This is a quote I found. Personally I think it's one of the best quotes I've ever come across. If you recognize some of the lines already, it's because I put them at the top of some of the previous chapters. Anyway, just a little something before I end the story.**

"Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around.

You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more.

You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you.

When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement.

They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself.

Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful.

There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around.

You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are.

The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever.

Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again.

Colours seem brighter and more brilliant.

Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all.

A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face.

In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby.

Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you.

You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do.

Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon.

You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible.

You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you.

You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end.

Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life."

― Bob Marley


	46. Season 3 finale: Deciple of Darkness

**Finale A/N: This is the last chapter. I will wright a sequel story but not for a while. Hope you enjoyed. Look back over the story, and please review any of the chapters.**

**Chapter 45:**

Weiss sat on the curb with her scroll held up to her ear. Butler had called her, and it had taken Weiss 7 seconds to pull herself out of her shocked stupor and 3 more seconds to pick up and answer her scroll.

At first Butler couldn't talk because Weiss had spoken; in a very, very, very broken voice. Weiss had spoken two words _help me_. Butler after hearing these words immediately fell silent and waited. Weiss realizing what he was asking for, began tapping a Morse code message against the sidewalk with one of her crutches.

The message was: ... . .-.. .-. / - . .-.-.- / .. / -. . . -.. / -.- - ..- / - - / -.-. - - . / .- -. -.. / .-. .. -.-. -.- / - . / ..- .-. .-.-.- / .- .-. .-. .- .-. . -. - .-.. -.- / -.- .- -. -. / -.-. .- -. .-. - -..- / -... ..- - / -.-. - ..- .-.. -.. / -.- - ..- / -... .-. .. -. -. / ... . .-. / .- -. -.- .- .- -.- ..-..

Which translated as: Help me. I need you to come and pick me up. Apparently Yang can't come but could you bring her anyway?

**Yang POV**

I stood there on the front steps of Schnee estate staring at Butler. He wasn't speaking, just listening. Him standing there, not moving a muscle, almost made me want to go hug him he looked so sad.

"W-" I started to ask something, but Butler cut me off with a finger to his lips. He turned the sound up on his phone by switching it to speaker. I heard Morse code coming out of the tiny speaker, barely loud enough to hear.

After the message ended and Butler hung up his phone and put it away, I asked, "What's it?"

"Weiss had told me, through Morse code, to come and pick her up from a far off hospital. Weiss said she ended up there because her father's insistence. Weiss also told me that I should take you, so come." Butler said. The man pulled out his phone and opened the 1st garage door lined up beside the front door.

Following Butler my eyes happen upon the most supped up limo I've ever seen. It looks like it's build for two things without sacrificing all the comforts and convinces a limo initially provides; speed and maneuverability.

I got in and Butler pulled out of the driveway expertly, turned a full three sixty on a dime, and speed off towards the main highway weaving through side roads. Apparently I misjudged this limo, it was built like a robot not like a car.

Butler continued driving 10 miles above the speed limit, until he merged with the main highway that ran through Vale and went on towards different cities connecting them all. I felt my seat, and Butler's seat slide closer until they fused together.

With the wind speeding past, since Butler was now going 100 miles in an 80 mile highway, I couldn't ask him what was going on I could only watch. The car got skinnier, lighter, and holy motherfucker did it get faster.

I looked down to the dash to see the speedometer showed we were now going 500 miles per hour exactly. "How the hell are we going that fast?" I ask since the air inside the limo seemed to block out the wind screaming past.

"This car's flying…why wouldn't it go that fast?" Butler asked like it was obvious, and it was. We were flying, in a car.

Holy shit. I had no idea these things were even out yet. I had heard from Weiss that the Schnee company were developing flying cars but at first I didn't believe her. Now that I get the privilege and honor of having to ride in one? I no longer doubt their existence.

I had a feeling that if I hadn't come to Butler with the request, I would have ended up stealing a limo that couldn't fly. And Weiss wouldn't have been saved as quickly.

Once we flew near to the hospital I immediately began searching for Weiss. "There. Down on the sidewalk in front." I scream, and Butler immediately hovers over so our shadow sits in front of Weiss in the street.

We land and I look over at Weiss. She's standing using crutches to support a full leg cast on her left leg. Weiss makes a motion of opening a door a points to the back of the limo, and when Butler flips a switch (or presses a button I can't really tell) the back of the limo immediately extends out to accommodate Weiss.

Once Weiss got in Butler made the limo rise into the air (WEIRD) and took off for Beacon, not Vale apparently.

**Ruby third person**

Ruby was suspended in the air, she was letting her most recent tattoos cool off. When the darkness was applied to the skin it became heated. It didn't hurt Ruby, it gave her intense and insane pressure so long as some heat was contained within the ink.

The tattoos transferred pleasure into Ruby's veins, with every passing 10 minutes all the tattoos would heat up for 1 minute. All the different pleasure inputs had Ruby writhing in a seemingly endless orgasm of ecstasy. Her mind imagined the most sexually pleasurable things, and her body immediately experienced the effects of those things.

Ruby's senses extended 2 fold and the pleasure grew to fill the new limit. The 10 minute spikes increased to 20 minutes and Ruby picked up the needle and stripped of her remaining clothing. The darkness Sphere was almost gone and only a few more areas left without any ink.

First Ruby filled in the miscellaneous bare patches of skin on her feet, hands, neck, bald head, face, ears, legs, arms, upper and lower back, stomach, and sides. Ruby filled in her chest and relished the pleasure the needle inflicted on the soft flesh. Not an inch of skin was left unmarked, Ruby's entire skin was replaced with black tattoos of a cluster fuck of vines, roses, fire, and Beowulf symbols.

After Ruby was done, the ultimate spike of pleasure with her senses expanded 100 fold shot through her entire body. The final toll shook itself into Ruby's body and sat right next to her soul, filling her with power. Ruby fell to the floor and heard a slithering running down her back.

Getting back up Ruby really wished for a mirror. She felt different powerful unstoppable. Ruby looked over to the tattoo kit and saw a cloudy sphere of light. The clouds obscuring the light were quickly shifting. A hole was forming and a beam of light shot towards Ruby. Ruby immediately dodged in the direction away from the door and the clouds shifted to direct the light to follow Ruby.

Ruby realized suddenly that she couldn't let that light touch her, the suns light should be fine, but the light contained within the Heavenly Sphere would kill Ruby if it touched the tattoos on her skin. Now realizing that if the light touched her at all, since her skin was entirely covered in tattoos, she would most likely feel the exact opposite of what she had just felt.

The Heavenly Sphere floated upwards and began spinning. It shot towards Ruby, who had just dived along the floor and through the door bursting it open. Ruby slid sideways, once she reached the middle of the hallway she hit a wall of darkness that she stuck to. The darkness immediately corrected Ruby's position and sent her flying down the hallway.

Ruby curved her body so it would maneuver faster. Yet no matter how sharp Ruby took the corners of the hallway the Heavenly Sphere was still gaining on her. Once the Heavenly Sphere got nearer the Darkness lightened to almost incomprehensible shadow. Shadow steamed and rolled off Ruby's naked and bald body as she screamed down the last hallway.

The Heavenly Sphere almost touched Ruby's black tattooed foot when she rammed through one of the entrance doors of the Beacon office complex, and shot into the air. Ruby was enveloped by the sunlight, and her tattoos sparked to life and color seeped in.

Now with varying bright and dark shades of green, plus blacks and reds for the Beowulf fire and the roses Ruby's tattoos no longer looked like a single dark mass covering her skin. Now Ruby's entire body was a work of art.

Laughing Ruby shot higher into the sky and saw Dragon descending down upon her. "So we finally meet. May the best servant of the dark win, and leave as much destruction in their wake." Ruby said. The Heavenly Sphere struck Ruby in the side and she was thrown off balance, into the ground smashing a crater in the roadway.

"No Ruby. I am no longer your enemy. I am your ally, we are both servants of darkness. Quickly, you powers are not yet fully realized, escape. I will sacrifice myself to the Heavenly Sphere so you can escape." Dragon spoke.

Ruby at these words sunk farther into the ground, melding with dirt and stone disappearing. The action Ruby just preformed would seal her next to the molten core of Remenant for a long time. Darkness wanted its second most powerful disciple to remain alive.

Darkness was the force of nature exactly opposite of light, and it had chosen Ruby as the backup for destroying humanity just in case Grimm failed.

* * *

**The End.**

**I'm sorry had to put that In there. XD**


End file.
